


Somewhere in Time

by Whisperingwater



Series: About Time [2]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Matthews, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-Parenting, Dad Mon-El, Domestic Fluff, Donna Troy is Wonder Girl, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kara and Mon-El have a son together, KaraMel, Karamel Baby, Karamel Kid, Karamel Shenanigans, Karamel endgame, Kid Fic, Mom Kara, Protective Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), SuperValor, Time Travel, Valor and Wonder Girl working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: They had started off as frenemies. They were star-crossed, after all. But something had brought them together – their love for each other.Mon-El and Kara had a great relationship as co-parents, putting their son before everything. But five years and one child later, they knew their story wasn’t over yet. Falling in love was the easy part, now staying in love is what’s going to make this complicated.While Kara tries to regain her powers, can she give her everything to this second chance with Mon-El? If two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back. Kara and Mon-El did, but is love enough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are back, folks! About Time Part 2 is here!
> 
> Thank you for waiting and sticking around for so long! Karamel's story continues...
> 
>  
> 
> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

 

**Five Years Ago**

The last minute shopping for baby had taken a toll on Kara. She had been on her feet for couple of hours. Alex had joined her and she sure loved window shopping. Her sister wanted to buy more clothes for the baby.

"Alex, we don't need more clothes for the baby!" Kara called, waddling behind her sister, as Alex led her to the baby store.

"Kara, all you have are stupid Star Wars onesies that Mon-El and Winn bought and those dull color ones. Trust me, your daughter would love to have some cute pink clothes!"

"But I'm not having a daughter, Alex."

"And how do you know for sure?"

"I told you, Mon-El has seen the baby! He knows what we are having."

Alex refused to believe what Mon-El said. The breakup had affected Mon-El and Alex's relationship a bit more than Kara and Mon-El's. Alex had been outright rude with him at work and assigned him some really difficult missions. Once J'onn noticed that, he decided to take Mon-El under his wing, deciding to train the Daxamite by himself. But Alex never missed an opportunity to spoil Mon-El's day any way she could. For her, he was the guy who broke her little sister's heart and left her pregnant. She had never bothered to hear what had really happened from Kara. She simply chose to believe Mon-El used Kara for his own selfish needs.

"You will regret not buying clothes for a girl," Alex muttered as she walked into the baby store.

Kara huffed and followed her in.

* * *

 

When Alex finally dropped Kara home, she hadn't noticed that Mon-El's car was parked outside Kara's place and he was waiting for her.

Mon-El waited for a while. He only stepped out of the car when Alex drove away. He had brought grocery for Kara, knowing very well Alex would have taken her to the mall to get only clothes and toys for the baby.

He rang the doorbell and waited for Kara to open. When she did, she gave him a genuine smile and asked him to come in.

"Hey! How're you doing?" Mon-El asked, like he always did when he saw her.

"Tired! My feet hurt so bad!" Kara groaned as she went and plopped on the couch, keeping a cushion behind her back for support. "I keep telling Alex we don't need more clothes and toys! Look at this place. It's a mess."

Mon-El looked around the loft. Bags were lying everywhere. Apparently Alex didn't think of sorting out everything she had bought and keeping them in place. More work for Kara. So Mon-El decided to clean up the place quickly.

Kara watched him zip around the room, arranging everything they had bought for the baby. A couple of weeks ago, he had bought her a hanging storage with 7 compartments to hang in one of her freestanding racks. He had then placed all of the baby's clothes and diapers in it. Kara gave him a big hug when she noticed just how neatly organized all of the baby's stuff looked.

"There we go," Mon-El said as he returned to the kitchen to take out the grocery he had brought. "Do you have any plans for dinner?"

"Mon-El, are you asking me out?" Kara asked with a flirty smirk.

"You never say no to food," Mon-El pointed out.

"That's right, I don't. And no, no plans. I just wanted to rest a little. All that walking hurt my back so much."

"I… I thought I could cook for you."

Kara's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I got everything I need back home. Winn's visiting his mom, he will only be back tomorrow. I thought coming over to my place would be a nice change for you. We also have this really nice reclining chair."

Kara smiled at him. "I would love to come. Let me just wear something comfortable first."

"Sure! I'll wait."

Kara went to her room to change. When she returned, Mon-El noticed she was wearing a loose dress. She grabbed a cardigan on her way out. "Ready to go!"

The ride to Mon-El's place was nice. DEO had given him one of the best SUVs in the market and Mon-El was a really good driver. His music was never loud, it was soothing even. The seat was also quite comfortable, but Kara was looking forward to that reclining chair Mon-El had mentioned earlier.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mon-El asked, when he saw Kara caressing her bump. He could hear the baby moving inside.

"Not yet. I checked out that baby names website you suggested. It just… nothing fits him. He's different… So special."

Mon-El smiled at that. "Our very own Daxtonian." He reached out to touch Kara's bump. The baby immediately kicked when Mon-El placed his hand.

Kara giggled. "See, he loves doing that! He knows you."

"I'm sure he recognizes my voice." Mon-El had just parked his car. He got out and went to open Kara's door. Holding his hand out for her, Mon-El helped Kara step out of the car.

She held onto his hand as they made their way upstairs. Kara was not sure if she was happy or sad by the fact that Winn wasn't home to hang out with them. She missed having Winn around, these days he kept his distance. But not having him around meant she could spend time with Mon-El alone.

Walking in, her eyes fell on the reclining chair first. She smiled as she took off her cardigan and went to sit on the chair. Once Mon-El had adjusted it so she was reclining comfortably, he switched on the TV and gave her the remote.

"I'll get dinner started," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kara changed the channels. When Brooklyn Nine-Nine showed up, she grinned to herself, sat back in the chair comfortably and watched the show. In few minutes she could smell something delicious. She looked up to see Mon-El standing in the kitchen.

"What is that?" Kara asked. "Why does it smell so good?"

Mon-El chuckled as he brought a plate out. Kara's mouth watered when she noticed it was a plate full of potstickers. Mon-El helped her sit up on the couch and handed over the plate and the chopsticks.

He sat on the chair nearby and they began to eat. Kara was moaning loudly, enjoying the taste of homemade potstickers. "You, Sir, deserve three Michelin stars for your exquisite dishes!"

Mon-El grinned at her. "I'm glad you are enjoying this fine dining, ma'am. May I offer you some club soda?"

"Please!"

Mon-El got up to pour her a glass of club soda. Kara accepted it happily and took a sip. She drank her club soda slowly, her hand caressing her tummy as the baby once again tried to move.

"Hey, big guy!" Kara called, placing her glass away. "There's literally no space for you to move. Just hold on a bit longer."

Mon-El started clearing the empty plates, his eyes falling on Kara's bulging tummy. Those who couldn't see the baby thought Kara was having twins, but the little Daxtonian was just that big. Mon-El hurried and washed the plates. When he joined Kara again, he noticed she was trying to get up.

"Here, let me help!" Mon-El was at her side in a second, helping her up.

"I need to pee. This kid is sitting right over my bladder." Kara wobbled towards the bathroom with Mon-El's help. When she got there, she realized she was wearing panties and had to bend down to take them off.

"Need some help?" Mon-El asked, lingering by the door.

Kara reddened with embarrassment. "I'm going to have a hard time getting these panties off."

Mon-El walked in and bent down. He pulled Kara's dress up and told her to hold it in place. "It's nothing I haven't seen before," he muttered as he pulled the panties down. He removed them and kept them aside. "Want me to hold that?" he asked, pointing towards her dress.

Kara shook her head. That was enough embarrassment for the day. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Mon-El nodded and began to walk out. "I'll be right outside. Call me if you need anything."

Kara gave him a quick nod. Once Mon-El was out of the door, she relieved herself. It hurt when she peed. Kara got up with much effort. Her back hurt terribly and a sudden pain shot through her womb. Kara yelped in pain and her knees gave out.

When Mon-El rushed in after hearing her yelp, he noticed Kara was on the floor, with a puddle of water under and all around her.

"Kara!" Mon-El went to help her up.

She let out a cry. "My water just broke! Call Alex!"

Mon-El's eyes widened. He felt himself going into a daze, but when Kara pinched his arm, he jumped and squealed.

"You need to get me to the DEO… NOW, MON-EL!"

"Right! Yes!" Mon-El stood up and started cleaning Kara's legs. He helped her put on a pair of his shorts. Mon-El called Alex and told her to be ready. He then decided to carry Kara to the DEO since he didn't know if he could drive at this time. He had packed a bag for their son. It had a diaper, a fluffy towel, onesie and socks. He had also packed a towel and a dress for Kara. He took that and went to help Kara up. Mon-El took her in his arms and flew out of the balcony. He was reaching DEO within few minutes.

When he carried Kara in, all the agents stopped in their tracks and looked at them in surprise. Kara had buried her face against Mon-El's shoulder. She hated being seen so vulnerable. Thankfully there weren't many agents there and Mon-El had walked fast.

Alex and Eliza were waiting for them at the makeshift emergency room they had set up at the training room. J'onn was there as well. The contractions were painful and Kara cried when they hit her. It only kept getting worse and she felt as if they had put her in a room full of Green Kryptonite.

* * *

 

Hours passed, Mon-El was called away twice for emergency. One time he even came back in his Valor suit. He stayed next to her, holding her hand, feeding her ice chips.

Seeing her in pain, Alex moved closer and said, "I know a way to help Kara."

Mon-El, Eliza and J'onn looked at her. Kara's pain had lessened a little, her eyes were droopy. She was still holding onto Mon-El's hand. As Kara fell asleep, Alex suggested, "We need to use red solar lights. If her power lessens, she becomes more human, this way we could get something into her system and also give her an epidural."

Mon-El didn't even give the others a chance to consider. "No! Are you out of your mind, Alex?"

"Excuse me?" Alex glared at him.

"The only reason Kara even managed to come this far along was because she is  _not_  human! The child in her womb is a Daxtonian. A human is neither capable of carrying or birthing either a Daxamite's child or a Kryptonian's child. And my son is a mix of both the races. If you put Kara under red sun, she  _will_  die… So will my son. And I will not let you do that!"

"I agree with Mon-El," J'onn called. "Red sun is a big no. We can't risk Kara or the baby's life. But we could keep her under the solar lamps.  _Yellow_  sun will do her good."

Mon-El nodded and slowly took his hand out of Kara's grasp. He then left the room with J'onn and brought the solar lamps for Kara.

Kara woke up soon; the yellow lamps were doing her some good. Mon-El was back, caressing her head. When Kara looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes. Mon-El leaned closer and said, "He will be out very soon."

Kara shook her head. "I'm scared, Mon-El."

"No, Kara. Everything is going to be alright. You must already be feeling better now." He looked up at the solar lamps.

When he saw Kara wince in pain and grab his hand tighter, he moved even closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mon, I think I won't make it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El nodded and left Kara’s side. He looked at his son in awe. The baby boy had stopped crying and looked at Mon-El with huge eyes. Eyes the same shade as Mon-El’s, but something was different about them. There was a shade of lighter blue in the dark blue-grey eyes. As Mon-El used his x-ray vision to check the baby, Eliza said, “Sectoral Heterochromia. His irises have two different colors. If you ask me, I would say his eyes are the mix of both yours and Kara’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY KAI IS HERE!!!

Mon-El frowned. "No! Don't say that! We are almost there, Kara. You wanted this, remember? You chose to have this baby. You chose it over something that meant the world to me – our relationship!"

"But I didn't know it was going to be so difficult, Mon-El! He's in distress; can't you feel that? He has barely any space and he's already so big… Just promise me something. If I don't make it, I want you to raise him. I know Alex would protest, she would want to take care of this baby, but he's yours too. Make sure he has a nice home. Just tell him I love him. More than anything in this world!"

"You  _will_  make it! You are the strongest woman I have even known, Kara. Don't give up now." Mon-El's words seemed final. He had faith. He had been praying to Rao all this time. Nothing was going to happen to Kara or the baby.

Just then he heard a voice coming from the control room. It was another emergency and he had to leave now. Mon-El groaned. Today out of all the days National City decided to be a disaster day. He patted Kara's head and told her to stay strong, then he rushed out of the room.

When Mon-El returned a couple of hours later, he walked into the makeshift hospital to see Kara screaming on top of her lungs. Tears streamed down her face as she begged for the pain to stop.

Eliza asked him to come in and place a wet cloth on Kara's neck. Alex was saying something about crowning, but all Mon-El could focus was how Kara was doing. She reached out to him, pulling his entire arm and holding it tightly against her chest. Mon-El wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It's okay; you're doing great, Kara!"

"A big push, Kara," Alex called. "Her head is almost out. Your baby girl is almost here."

"Stop assuming his gender wrongly!" Mon-El shot at Alex.

"You stop talking!" Alex shot back. "Kara is in the condition because of  _you,_ you monster!"

"Alex!" Eliza reproached her. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting that baby out and not picking fights with the parent!"

"GET HIM OUT!" Kara screamed just then. "HE CAN'T BREATH! GET HIM OUT!"

Mon-El immediately used his x-ray vision to look at that baby. He gasped at the sight in front of him. "That cord is wrapped around his neck! Kara, push. Please. The baby needs to breath!"

Kara gave one big push and the head popped out. Alex gently grabbed the head and said, "Push, Kara. This is the hardest part. His shoulders need to come out."

Kara panted. Already exhausted. It had been long twenty-two hours. Mon-El held a glass of water for her to drink from. Kara gulped from it greedily. Her grip on Mon-El's arm tightened. He felt as if she would rip it right off his shoulder. She started pushing again. And the baby also seemed to be doing a lot of work for someone who wasn't able to breath properly.

"One last push, Kara!" Alex cried. "She's here. Come on, Kara, PUSH!"

Kara let out a loud cry as she pushed one last time. The baby was out, and to Alex's shock, it really was a boy.

"It's a baby boy!" Eliza called out happily, wiping the tears off her face.

"Why isn't he crying?" Kara asked, panicking. "WHY ISN'T MY BABY CRYING?!"

Eliza quickly began to untangle the umbilical cord from the baby's neck. The moment he was free of the hold, the baby took a long breath and cried on top of his lungs. He was big as Kara had assumed. And a head full of dark brown hair like his father's.

Kara sighed in relief. She even smiled when she saw Alex holding her son up. "I guess I was wrong," Alex said, sheepishly.

"You owe Mon-El an apology, dear," Eliza said as she took the baby. "Oh wow! He's… heavy." She cleaned him up and placed him on the scale. "He's 8.2 pounds."

"Is that big?" Mon-El finally asked.

"Yes. You could say he's as big as a month old baby. But he's healthy. That's all we need. Can you do a quick x-ray check, Mon-El? See if all the organs are in place, please."

Mon-El nodded and left Kara's side. He looked at his son in awe. The baby boy had stopped crying and looked at Mon-El with huge eyes. Eyes the same shade as Mon-El's, but something was different about them. There was a shade of lighter blue in the dark blue-grey eyes. As Mon-El used his x-ray vision to check the baby, Eliza said, "Sectoral Heterochromia. His irises have two different colors. If you ask me, I would say his eyes are the mix of both yours and Kara's."

Kara smiled hearing that. She looked at Alex who was cleaning her up. "Sorry you have to do that," Kara called.

"Don't worry about that. You kept telling me you were having a boy and I refused to believe you. So we are even. By the way, that vagina is gonna take a lonnnnggg time to heal."

Kara winced hearing that. The lights began to flicker just then. Kara's concerned gaze met Eliza's, who was now holding the baby after swaddling him in the towel Mon-El had brought. She was bringing him to Kara.

"What's going on?" Alex asked. She was about to call J'onn, when Mon-El gasped.

"He's absorbing the electricity!" the Daxamite exclaimed, moving towards his son. He looked at the baby's eyes. There was a sort of daze in them. The same look he had when he absorbed electricity.

"He needs sunlight," Kara said. "Eliza, I'll take him."

Eliza placed the baby in Kara's welcoming arms. "Hi, baby boy!" Kara cooed. "Look at you. You are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." She kissed his forehead and he immediately shut his eyes.

When the power stabilized, Mon-El turned the solar lamps on full power. Kara, the baby and even Mon-El began to soak the light, the power of the yellow sun coursing through their views. When Alex let out a gasp, all eyes fell on her.

"It's nothing. It's just… Kara's thing… healed. Not completely, but almost…"

Kara giggled. "It's the yellow sun, Alex." Looking down at the baby in her arms, she asked, "Are you liking that, baby boy? The sunlight feels good, doesn't it? Look at his eyes! They are so beautiful!"

The baby started making a face just then. He then let out a wail.

"What's wrong?" Kara panicked. "Is he okay?"

Eliza nodded. "Yes, dear. He's just hungry. You need to feed him."

Kara's breasts had been heavy, but she realized it just now. Eliza and Alex moved away, letting Kara have her privacy. Mon-El had been busy looking at his son; so he only looked away, blushing, when Kara pulled her top down and revealed her chest. The baby immediately latched on and began to suckle. Mon-El looked away. He had done things, far too intimate, but now those same breasts were feeding  _his_  son.

"Umm… I'm gonna go and… umm… you feed him… milk from your… boobs. SHIT! I'm so sorry! I'm leaving!" Mon-El covered his face out of embracement and ran out of the room. He heard Kara's hearty chuckle.

"That's just your daddy, baby boy," Kara cooed. "He's a bit nervous. He'll be okay soon." She bent down to kiss his head again.

Mon-El ran into Alex while leaving the room. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm to stop him. "I'm sorry. I've been a bitch to you."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Mon-El gave her a small smile and left the room.

He went upstairs to inform J'onn. But Winn was there as well. He had come back as soon as he had gotten Mon-El's message.

"Bro! Is he here yet?" Winn asked, seeing Mon-El.

"He is! I have a son! Winn, he's so adorable."

"I can't wait to see him!"

"I'll bring him out soon," Mon-El promised. Winn pulled him into a hug and congratulated him. They were both crying happy tears. J'onn surprised them by hugging them both but pulling away too quickly.

Mon-El smiled and returned to see that Kara had finished feeding the baby boy. She was looking into his eyes deeply.

Suddenly, she gasped. Then she gave her baby a heartbreaking smile. "Kai… I'm going to call you  _Kai_." She kissed his forehead and looked at Mon-El for approval. "In Hawaiian, Kai means 'sea' and in Japanese it means 'ocean'. It's just… his eyes remind me of the sea. They are so blue…"

Mon-El grinned. "Fitting name. I like."

"Would you like to hold him, Daddy?"

Mon-El reddened again. When Kara realized he had taken it in the wrong way, she blushed and shook her head. Eliza came closer to take Kai from Kara and taught Mon-El how to hold the baby.

"Kai-El," Mon-El breathed. "Hi, I'm your father. You have no idea how desperately I was waiting to see you, my little Prince!" Mon-El bent down to kiss the baby's forehead. He then began to speak in a language that neither Alex nor Eliza understood. But Kara knew he was speaking Daxamite. She wasn't fluent, but she managed to understand some of it. Mon-El was telling Kai that he meant the world to him and he would always protect him no matter what. He then started saying a prayer. The baby boy looked at his father keenly, as if understanding everything.

"Can I take him out? Winn and J'onn are waiting to see him," Mon-El spoke, looking at Kara. She smiled and nodded. She could see that Alex was going to protest, so she shook her head at her sister. Winn and J'onn were family. They had every right to see the baby too. In a gleeful wonder, Mon-El left the room and hurried upstairs.

It was Winn who first saw the bundle in his arms and shrieked with excitement. "Is that—?"

Mon-El nodded and handed Kai over to Winn.

Winn smiled at the baby and said, "Hey there, kiddo! I'm your uncle Winn. Your dad's best friend/partner in crime; though we fight crime, not the other way around. And look at you! You look just like your dad!"

Mon-El chuckled. "He has Kara's nose."

J'onn nodded in agreement. He didn't take the baby in his arms, saying he didn't have much experience with kids this small. J'onn still touched the baby's head and smiled. A rare smile.

Clark had flown in just then and taken the baby from Winn. He was gushing over his new nephew, rushing downstairs to see Kara… Clark placed a soft kiss on her forehead and congratulated her.

"Diana and Con are in Themyscira right now. Di promised to visit tomorrow," Clark said, still looking at his nephew with a big grin on his face. "Wait till your big cousin Conner sees you! You two are going to be great friends!"

Clark couldn't stay for long. He had a mission and he had sneaked out during the said mission. Batman was already sending him angry messages. Once Clark left, Kara decided to go home as well. Alex and Eliza offered to come stay with her, but she refused.

"I just want some time alone with him," she said, holding her baby to her chest.

Eliza nodded in understanding and gave her daughter one last hug before she left with Mon-El, who had offered to give Kara a ride back home. But before they could leave, Alex stopped them.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw Alex holding a syringe. "Can I get a blood sample, please?"

Both Kara and Mon-El sensed that it was a syringe laced with lead and Green Kryptonite. Kara shook her head, holding Kai closer to her chest.

"No! Don't bring that near him, he's just a baby!"

"Kara! He's an entirely different species," Alex called. "Just a little blood sample won't hurt him. We can know everything about Daxtonians!"

Kara could feel her rage. She didn't want to get mad at Alex who just wanted to do her job. But her maternal instincts made her want to scream at Alex for even suggesting she ran tests on her newborn. Kara handed over the baby to Mon-El and whispered to him to take Kai to the car and that she would join them soon. Once Mon-El left with Kai, she turned to face Alex.

"My son is not going to turn into an experiment, Alex. I don't care what you think, he is just a baby. My baby! And you don't have to run any tests on him to know what he is… He's half Kryptonian, half Daxamite. He's half me and half Mon-El… and for me, he's perfect! Clark grew without a single test, didn't he? He grew up great. So will my son. Goodbye, Alex."

Kara left the room in a hurry. She couldn't stay away from her baby for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Two chapters of flashback! Next chapter will take us where we left off in About Time. Did you like reading the flashbacks? Would you like more?
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.
> 
> Notes:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't wok here?" the little boy asked. He had seen Kara work on her article at home and now that she was suddenly leaving, he was confused why she couldn't just do it from home.
> 
> "No, honey. I have to go out of town. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow!"
> 
> Kai didn't seem too pleased with this, but he was an understanding kid. Seeing his somber expression, Mon-El said, "We can build the LEGO Falcon, Kai! Wouldn't that be cool?"
> 
> Kai's eyes lit up hearing that. "We bouild! We bouild!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to present, where we left off in About Time...

**Present**

Kara sat at the dining table, with a photo album lying in front of her and a mug of fresh coffee in one hand. She was looking at Kai's baby pictures. Smiling lovingly at each memory.

They had gone back to bed last night. Late, but they still went back. Kai happily cuddled in between them. It had been raining all night and it got cold soon. But having one and a half Daxamite in bed with her kept Kara warm all night.

It was the weekend, she decided to not wake Mon-El and Kai up early. They deserved to sleep in. But when she heard footsteps coming out of the room, Kara looked up with a smile.

It was Mon-El like she had assumed. He came out of the room, rubbing his eyes, looking a bit grumpy.

"Morning," Kara called, giggling when he approached her.

He bent down and gave her a loud kiss. "You weren't in bed when I woke up," he complained.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted some coffee."

Mon-El looked at the photo album on the table and finally gave her a smile. "I still can't believe he was so big when he was born!"

Kara looked at the photograph Mon-El was pointing at. It was taken at her loft. She was standing in the living room, holding Kai in her arms. Mon-El stood next to her, since Kai was holding his finger in his little gasp. It was taken the next day they had brought Kai home.

"He grew up so fast! Feels like it was just yesterday we brought him home." Kara smiled sadly. There was one thing she hadn't addressed in the last five years.  _Was Kai like them? Would he stop aging once he reached the age of maturity where he fully developed his powers? Or would he age and die one day…?_

Three years ago, she had gone to Central City when Barry had called her saying Caitlin had found something in her DNA. They had later called Clark to come in and give his DNA sample for testing. Superman was reluctantly, but once he had had a discussion with his wife, he came willingly.

The Kryptonians had a rare mutation that stopped their aging on any planet that orbited around a yellow sun. For that to happen, they had to fully develop their powers. With that they found out that Clark stopped aging at thirty in human years. And Kara stopped aging when she was twenty-seven. Kara had insisted that they run the similar tests on Mon-El to see if he aged like her too. In Daxamite years, he was well over sixty, but since he had not fully developed his powers, he would age some more. But Barry had an estimate that Mon-El would probably stop aging around thirty as well. They had found the same mutation in his DNA that Kara and Clark had. But he was a bit different from them. When he had gone to the future, he had temporarily stopped aging. Even though she wasn't with Mon-El then, Kara was still glad to know that he would stop aging one day. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

But now the important question was:  _did Kai have the same mutation as well?_

"It's still raining," Mon-El said, sounding a bit bored. "Can we move Kai back to his room and have a quickie?"

"Mon! No!" Kara got up and went to the kitchen. "Kai could wake up any minute."

Mon-El hugged her from the back and kissed her neck. "Fine! We can do it here." Before his hand slipped under her skirt, Kara caught his hand.

"Once Kai takes his afternoon nap, we can do it as much as we like, okay? Not now."

Mon-El moaned and pouted. Kara simply smiled and pecked his lips. "Would you like some pancakes?" she asked, wanting to make breakfast for him.

It was a rare thing. He was the one who cooked around here, but Mon-El jumped at the opportunity.

Kara had been right. Kai did join them soon. He came out of the room, rubbing his eyes, just like his dad did. Kara knew what she had to do. She just hoped Kara wouldn't take it badly.

So when Kai sat having breakfast with them, Kara spoke, "Kai, baby, Mama's got something to tell you."

Kai looked up and nodded.

"You see, I have to go away later this evening. I have some work to do, and I don't think I'll be back till tomorrow."

"You can't wok here?" the little boy asked. He had seen Kara work on her article at home and now that she was suddenly leaving, he was confused why she couldn't just do it from home.

"No, honey. I have to go out of town. But I promise I'll be back tomorrow!"

Kai didn't seem too pleased with this, but he was an understanding kid. Seeing his somber expression, Mon-El said, "We can build the LEGO Falcon, Kai! Wouldn't that be cool?"

Kai's eyes lit up hearing that. "We bouild! We bouild!"

Kara smiled at her son proudly. She was glad he was okay with this. Clark was yet to confirm when he was picking her up. But he had texted her saying that she had to be under the solar lamps for at least twelve hours straight.

Once they were done with breakfast, Kara went to do some work on her laptop. Kai had been coloring, sitting next to Kara. And Mon-El had to leave for Valor emergency once.

It was around ten that they all sat in the living room watching cartoons. Kai reminded his father that he had promised to take him to the bookstore.

Mon-El looked out the balcony to see that it was drizzling now. "We'll take the car," he said, before going to change his clothes.

Kara followed him into the room and asked, "We can just walk, Mon. The bookstore is five minutes away."

"Oh, we aren't going to that place. There's one on 45 Newbridge St.; that's where I take Kai."

"Newbridge? Mon-El, that's where my old college is. That's so far away! Even by car."

"That's fine, we have all the time in the world."

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "You do wanna have sex later, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let's just go to a bookstore that's close by. Then we can have some Chinese for lunch! And before you know it, we'll be back in bed." Kara gave him a quick peck before going to help Kai change.

Kara helped Kai put on his rain jacket and boots. He giggled when she put his hood on and kissed his nose. She could see that Mon-El was a bit grumpy. He grabbed the umbrella and stepped out of the house. Kara took Kai's hand in hers and they walked out after Mon-El.

The walk to the bookstore was not what Kara had hoped. Mon-El held the umbrella over her head but didn't talk much. Kai, on the other hand, was busy asking his most pressing questions.

The one he asked just before they entered the store made both Kara and Mon-El redden. Kai patted Kara's tummy and asked in an innocent voice, "Is siter in tummy?"

"I'm sorry?" Kara's eyes widened hearing that.

"Momma and Daddy octupusing… so siter or browther be inside Momma's tummy."

Kara gasped. "Who told you that?" She looked at Mon-El suspiciously, but he shook his head and shrugged.

"Auntie Alex," the little boy replied innocently.

Kara facepalmed herself. She was never letting Kai go to Alex's place for another sleepover again.

Mon-El held the door open for them. There was a coat stand there and a rack to keep the umbrellas. Kara helped Kai out of his rain jacket and said, "No, baby. Mama isn't having another baby anytime soon… Do you want a brother or sister?"

"Siter, pwease." Saying that, the little Daxtonian turned away and walked straight to the children's book section.

Kara smiled shyly when her eyes met Mon-El's, but he didn't say a word. He seemed kinda troubled. Mon-El turned away and stiffened when he saw someone. Kara's eyes followed his to see it was a young girl, who stood behind the counter. She must have been in her early twenties. Her long brown hair and dark brown eyes complimented her looks. Kara's eyes drifted to girl's nametag. Avery Chu.

The girl's eyes lit up the second she saw Mon-El. "Hi! Welcome back! It's been a while, huh?"

Kara could swear that Mon-El looked nervous now. "Yeah! I got busy with work." He then gave her a small wave and walked towards the Thriller aisle. Kara wanted to follow him, but she couldn't leave Kai alone. She quickly went to the children's section to see him sitting on a small round table, reading a book with two other kids around his age. They were chattering about something and showing each other the books they had chosen. So Kara decided to go check on Mon-El. Something didn't sit right. By the looks of it, there was something going on between Mon-El and that girl, but she didn't want to jump into conclusions. They could be friends. Or maybe they even dated…

Kara pretended to be checking out a book when she heard the girl talk to her coworker.

"He's here! I can't believe he's here after so long!" the girl, Avery, spoke.

"I know! I'm so happy for you, girl. Are you finally going to ask him out?" her coworker asked.

Kara didn't know if she was happy or annoyed hearing the girl ask that. So there was nothing going on between that girl and Mon-El, but she clearly had her eyes on him. Now, she couldn't allow that, could she?

"I don't know. He just disappeared for the last two months! What if he says no?" Avery asked.

"Just go! Ask him or you'll never know!"

Avery gave her friend a quick nod and went to the aisle where Mon-El stood. Kara followed her quietly, not before grabbing the book she thought Mon-El would like to read.

"Hi again," Avery called, walking towards Mon-El. "Are you looking for something? Can I help you?"

Mon-El looked at her, stiffening again. "Umm… No. I couldn't find the book I was looking for. Thanks though. I was just leaving."

"Oh, why don't you tell me the name of the book, I can always look it up for you," Avery offered. "If it isn't there, I can place an order. I will call you when it comes and you can pick it up!"

Kara could see that Mon-El just wanted to leave; but this girl, this overly thoughtful yet persistent girl was making him highly uncomfortable.

"Babe," Kara called out, making both Mon-El and the girl face her. The girl looked at Kara in surprise. Kara simply walked past her and gave Mon-El a bright smile. "Is this what you were looking for, honey? It was in the Contemporary Fiction aisle!"

Mon-El looked at the book Kara held out for him to take. Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami. He had been meaning to read this, but he still hadn't finished the other book yet. But the fact that Kara knew what he liked to read…

"Thanks, babe!" Mon-El smiled at her. "This is what I was looking for."

Kara took the book back from him. "I'm gonna get this for you." She moved closer and pecked his lips. When she turned around, she saw the shock in the girl's eyes. She was looking at them in disbelief.

"Momma! Daddy!" a little voice made Kara look down to see her baby running towards her.

"Hey baby!" Kara brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What is it?"

Kai held a book up over his head and asked, "Can I getz dis?"

Kara took it to see what it was about. It was about Bears that could read. Smiling, she nodded. "I'll get these two books for you guys!" She smiled at her son and her boyfriend and led Kai towards the counter.

Mon-El followed Kara, placing a hand on the small of her back. He was glad she was here.

Avery's coworker had just finished billing the books, looking at the little family in surprise. When they left, she turned to her friend. "Aves, he's… he's not single. I told you that was  _his kid_ , not his brother!"

"I didn't see a ring… and people break up," Avery said, looking at Mon-El's back. He was smiling at Kara lovingly. "I'm not giving up on him, Stacy."

Unknown to her Mon-El had heard every single word. The minute he stepped out of the bookstore, he let out a loud sigh. There was no way he was going back into that bookstore again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kai like his parents or would he age and leave them one day?
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara let out a sigh. “If I ever see her near you again, I swear I—”
> 
> Mon-El pulled her into a hug. “Rao! You’re so cute when you are jealous!”
> 
> “Em nosh jelosh!” Kara murmured against his chest. When she pulled away, she saw Kai making his way towards them. Mon-El immediately scooped him into his arms.

Kai was happily jumping into little puddles, all the while talking about playing at the park. He didn't notice how quiet his father was.

When they reached the park, Kai said, "We go! I wanna pway!"

Kara looked at Mon-El. She had wanted Chinese for lunch. And they had made other plans as well. Mon-El simply pulled out his phone and said, "We'll take out. This way Kai can play till the food gets ready."

"Yay! I pway!" Kai threw his arms up and jumped happily.

"You're the best!" Kara leaned closer and kissed Mon-El's cheek. He gave her a small smile. The rain stopped when they left the bookstore, so Kara didn't have any problem with Kai playing.

They made their way into the park and headed towards the play area. Kai immediately ran to the slide. There were no other kids there so he had the whole play area to himself.

Mon-El closed the umbrella and lowered it. He could feel Kara's gaze on him. She had questions, and he had to be truthful.

"So, you must be wondering who she was," Mon-El started.

Kara nodded quietly.

"That bookstore… I have… I've been going to that store since I moved into Winn's place five years ago. The two of us mostly hang out in this area. And Winn introduced me to all these places. You see, the store has all the latest books. We don't even have to search for them online.

"I don't know who she is, honestly. She joined this year. I guess she's a college student since she works part-time. I know that because few months ago, I started going to the store at night when she's not there."

"Were you avoiding her? Is that the reason you didn't want to go today?" Kara asked, positively curious.

Mon-El nodded, all the while keeping an eye on Kai, who was going down the slide, then running back quickly to climb the stairs. "It started with simple greetings. Then I noticed she was taking a special interest in me. Every time I went in there, she would immediately come to assist me. Trust me, I've been going to that place longer and I know where the books are. Few months ago, Winn and I were looking for a book together. Donna has… peculiar tastes in books and knowing I frequented that place, Winn asked for my help. The girl appeared out of nowhere and started talking. I got Donna's book and left as soon as possible, but Winn kept teasing me saying that girl had a crush on me."

"She does, you know?"

"I'm aware of her feelings, Kara. She talks to her coworkers about me. I tried to let her down as easy as possible. I took Kai to the bookstore one day. I thought she would get over her crush when she saw me with my son. But she refuses to believe that Kai is my son. She thinks he's my little brother."

"Did that work? Taking Kai along with you?"

"No. It just got worse. She liked the fact that I was spending time with my 'little brother' and buying him books. I got busy with work after that and didn't go back to the store… One day, I was meeting with Winn at the coffee shop right across the bookstore. We were going to buy his mom a present for her birthday and then go have dinner with her. But since Winn was running late, I decided to grab a coffee. Once again she showed up."

"She has a name. It's Avery Chu." Kara patted Mon-El's shoulder when he let out a sigh.

"By then I knew her crush was turning into something big, and I'm not gonna lie, I still hadn't moved on from you… Even though we weren't together, I just kept thinking what would you say if you saw me with this girl. And frankly, she's not my type."

Kara giggled. "I know. You like blondes. Remember you took Eve on a date. And one time, you saw a picture of Miss Grant back from her college days and said she looked pretty. You  _do_  have a type, my friend."

Mon-El chuckled. "That and she's too young for me. And a bit stalker-y, if you know what I mean... Anyway, I was at the coffee shop and this girl shows up. She seemed really excited to see me. She even invited herself to my table and sat down without asking, all the while asking if I lived nearby since I was always in this area. I got out of there fast, telling her I was running late for a meeting. I didn't realize someone would have seen us together. I went back to the store a week later since a book I had ordered for Kai had arrived. And all the girls were whispering something when I walked in. Then an older woman comes to me and tells me that Avery is a sweet girl and I should treat her well. That's when I realized what was going on. Apparently one of her coworkers saw us at the coffee shop and thought we were on a date, and this girl didn't correct her friend."

"What did you do then?"

"I lost it. I told the older woman that I wasn't dating anyone and stormed out of there. I didn't go back…"

"But I made you go back in today and you had to face this girl again." Kara's voice was low, full of guilt.

"It's not your fault. At least she saw me with you and now she knows I'm taken. But while we were leaving the store I heard her say that breakups happen and she wasn't giving up."

Kara's eyes narrowed at that. "Why that little—I'm going to go back and tell her to back off!"

"Babe, let it go," Mon-El said, taking Kara's hands in his. "She's no one. I'm not going to go back to that store again. I'll probably never see her again."

Kara let out a sigh. "If I ever see her near you again, I swear I—"

Mon-El pulled her into a hug. "Rao! You're so cute when you are jealous!"

"Em nosh jelosh!" Kara murmured against his chest. When she pulled away, she saw Kai making his way towards them. Mon-El immediately scooped him into his arms.

He then leaned down and kissed Kara's cheek. "My cute little Supergirl."

Kara blushed as she hugged him. Kai patted her head as he giggled. She looked up and tickled him under the chin. They then made their way to the Chinese place to get their food.

The Els went back home and ate their lunch. Mon-El talked about a summer camp for kids. Since Kai wanted to play soccer so badly, Mon-El decided to see if there were any classes where he could enroll. He then came across this summer camp. They gave swimming lessons as well. Kai seemed excited when Mon-El told him about that camp.

"It's from 9AM to 12PM," Mon-El said to Kara, who was looking at the pamphlet. "This will be good, trust me."

Kara knew what he was trying to say. She couldn't be at home all day with Kai. She had to work on her article. Train with Mon-El. Be Supergirl. And Kai was already looking forward to this.

"What do you say, baby boy? You wanna join this camp?" she asked her son.

"Yesh, Momma! I wanna go!" the little boy replied enthusiastically.

"Alright then, let's get him enrolled tomorrow." Kara smiled at Mon-El.

Once they finished their lunch, Kai let out a small yawn. Kara carried him to his room. Once he was all tucked in, she leaned closer to kiss his head.

"We bouild Fawcon later?" Kai asked Mon-El, who stood leaning against the wall.

"Sure, buddy! If you want, Uncle Winn can join us as well."

"Yesh!" Kai grinned at them. A small yawn escaped him soon after and he was rubbing his eyes. Kara leaned down and kissed his temple. Once Kai fell asleep, she stood up.

Mon-El held his hand out for her to take. She slipped her hand in his and they walked back to their room. Once the door was locked, they began to undress each other. They needed each other badly. They were unsure of what was going to happen later. But for now, they were enough for each other.

* * *

 

Kara woke up two hours later. Her body was sore and there were new bruises on her skin. Mon-El was awake, eyeing her bruises as well.

Kara reached her hand out to touch his cheek. "Stop blaming yourself! This isn't your fault. Everything will be alright tomorrow."

"Will you come home straight?" Mon-El asked, his voice a little hesitant.

"Of course I will! We can have a repeat of this, okay? There will be no more bruises and you don't have to feel guilty." She rested her head on his chest and traced a pattern over it. She was quiet for a while.

Finally, Kara looked up and asked, "What do you know about Nightwing and Flamebird?"

"What's that? A new TV show?"

Kara giggled. "No silly! Kryptonian Mythology. Nightwing and Flamebird were Gods who were created by Rao, to protect Krypton."

"So… superheroes?"

"You could say that. Their story goes this way… They protected the planet together. One day they met and fell in love. After that they became partners who worked together and protected each other as well. But destiny had other plans for them. Their friend betrayed them and they died trying to save each other…"

"That's sad." Mon-El gently brushed Kara's hair with his fingers.

"You know what's worse? They are reborn. And every time they are reborn, they meet, fall in love, get betrayed by a friend and die trying to save each other. And it's been going on for ages."

"That must really suck, you know? They can't change their fate or something?"

"They can. If they are courageous enough and manage to protect each other, they can break this cycle."

"Krypton is gone, Kara. Those two are probably gone too."

Kara hummed against his chest. "You know when you first got here in that pod… I thought you were my Nightwing and I was your Flamebird."

Mon-El raised a brow hearing that. "You wanted us to be star-crossed lovers or something?"

Kara smiled at that. "I wasn't madly in love with you when I first saw you, so get that stupid idea out of your mind."

Mon-El chuckled. "Hey! You found me hot!"

"I did," Kara confessed, burying her head against his shoulder. "But I really think Nightwing and Flamebird exist, Mon. They might not be us… I found that out a while ago at the Fortress. There's this hidden chamber underneath the control room. Clark and I found what looked like suits… Nightwing and Flamebird's suits. We then asked Kelex for more information on them. Kelex said that only a person with Kryptonian blood running in his veins could be Nightwing or Flamebird. Clark also feels they are gone. But I keep getting this weird feeling that they are close by."

"Well, Nightwing is a cool superhero name! Why didn't you tell me before so I could take it?" Mon-El joked.

"No. You are brave. You are  _Valor_. It suits you the most." Kara smiled proudly. After all, she was the one who had named him that.

"Hey! We might not be star crossed or anything, but we are awesome!" Saying that, Mon-El tackled her. He was on top of her, peppering her cheek and neck with kisses. Kara giggled and threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him closer.

"We are epic, baby!" Kara said as she cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is nosh jelosh! She protec, but she also attac...  
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally turned to face Mon-El. She threw her arms around his shoulders and he held her tightly.
> 
> "I'm scared," she confessed in a low voice. She knew very well Clark could hear her, but these words were only meant for Mon-El.
> 
> "Don't be. It's all going to be better soon." Mon-El placed a soft kiss on Kara's temple. "I know I'm not your Nightwing. But I am your Mon-El. I never stopped believing in Supergirl. So tomorrow, that's whom I'll be waiting for. Bring her back, Kara."
> 
> Kara pulled away and nodded. "I'll try my very best." She leaned closer to kiss Mon-El. It was a quick kiss, but it felt warm. Like she had come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Regular chapters from today.

Kara was getting ready. She had to take her warmest coat, gloves, scarf and a beanie out. She was no longer what she used to be. Even though that was going to change in a few hours, she knew very well she couldn't withstand the Fortress' coldness.

Kai and Mon-El were busy watching cartoons when she stepped out of the room pulling on a sweater over her head.

Mon-El looked up at her and there was a strange look on his face. He was nervous. He was praying for this to work, for Kara to be normal again. But there was this bizarre feeling that he couldn't shake off. Suddenly he heard a noise outside the door. Getting up, Mon-El said, "He's here."

He went to get the door just as Clark rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Mon-El!" Clark greeted him as he walked in.

"Unca Clark!" Kai called excitedly and hugged his uncle's leg. Clark bent down and patted his head.

"Hey there, buddy! Look what I got you." Clark held a little box of chocolates in his hand.s

"Thank you!" Kai gave him a big smile and accepted his gift.

Clark ruffled his hair and stood up. He went to hug Kara. "You ready to go?"

"Yup! Give me a minute." Kara hurried to Kai's side and bent down to give him a hug. "Mama will be back tomorrow! You be a good boy, okay, baby?"

"Yesh, Momma." Kai hugged her tightly.

Kara pulled away and kissed his head. "I love you, baby boy!"

"Wuv you, Momma!" Kai waved her goodbye as she stood up and pulled on the jacket.

As Clark and Kara stepped out of the door, Mon-El turned to Kai and said, "I'll be right back, Kiddo. I'm going to walk your mom out. I'll lock the door, okay?"

Kai nodded to him and waved at Clark and Kara again.

Mon-El locked the door behind him and followed the El cousins to the roof.

Clark noticed that Kara looked nervous. Maybe she was hesitating to say goodbye to Mon-El with him so close. Clark cleared his throat. "I'll let you two say goodbye." He moved away and went to stand in the corner of the roof, hovering a little.

Kara finally turned to face Mon-El. She threw her arms around his shoulders and he held her tightly.

"I'm scared," she confessed in a low voice. She knew very well Clark could hear her, but these words were only meant for Mon-El.

"Don't be. It's all going to be better soon." Mon-El placed a soft kiss on Kara's temple. "I know I'm not your Nightwing. But I  _am_  your Mon-El. I never stopped believing in Supergirl. So tomorrow, that's whom I'll be waiting for. Bring her back, Kara."

Kara pulled away and nodded. "I'll try my very best." She leaned closer to kiss Mon-El. It was a quick kiss, but it felt warm. Like she had come home.

Mon-El waved them goodbye as Clark bent down to pick Kara up in his arms.

"I can't wait to fly by myself," Kara muttered as he hovered before taking off.

Clark chuckled. "Soon. Soon."

He flew her straight to the Fortress. To the room where he kept the solar lamps.

"Kelex, turn on the solar lamps to 70%," he commanded as he set Kara down on her feet. Clark then gestured for her to lie down on the bed. "You will start feeling a bit warm soon. You can take off that jacket if you want."

"The lamps look powerful," Kara said as she removed her jacket. She was already feeling a little less cold now. Once she lay down on the bed, she asked, "Why didn't you make it 100%?"

"You might not be able to open your eyes if I turn it all the way up." Clark held up a finger, asking for a minute, but he was back in few seconds with a sleep mask in his hand. "You need this if you are going to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be here all night. I'll just be in my room. Kelex will be right here. If there's anything you need, anything at all, just call me."

Kara nodded as she took the sleep mask from Clark. When Kelex approached her holding what looked like an oxygen mask, she raised a brow.

"This is to make you sleep. Right now, your body can't withstand all the radiation you are going to get. If you are asleep, it will be easier for you and for Kelex to monitor you."

What Clark said made sense. Kara gave him a small smile as she put on the sleep mask and waited for Kelex to put the nose mask on her. Within seconds she drifted to sleep. Clark then commanded Kelex to turn on the solar lamps to 100%. He wanted to stay next to Kara, but he knew that if he was in this room, he would end up absorbing the radiation as well. So he patted Kara's head and told Kelex to keep a close eye on her. Clark left the room after that.

* * *

 

Back at the Matthews' residence, Winn came over carrying two large boxes of pizza.

"It's pizza time!" he called loudly.

Mon-El and Kai had been working on the LEGO Falcon, so they both took a break to have their dinner with Uncle Winn.

They ate all the while watching a cartoon that Kai wanted to watch. The little boy was happy to have his pizza without any veggies. He grinned when Winn pointed that out.

Once they had finished their dinner and Kai had sleepily curled up on the couch, Winn gestured for Mon-El to join him in the kitchen for a word.

Winn poured himself a glass of wine and took a long swig before saying, "Bro, five years ago, you told me to remind you of how unlucky you are in relationships and to give you a friendly warning if you get into another one. I know you are with the same woman you were before, but… I hope you know what you're doing."

Mon-El pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge before answering. "Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that I'm happy right now. So is Kai… I guess he always wanted me to be with Kara so we could be a proper family. I'm just happy I can give him that."

"What if something goes wrong? I know you will come crying to me… you always do. Not that you aren't welcome; I just don't want to see you go through that kinda heartbreak again, Mon-El." Winn leaned against the counter and placed his wine glass away. "I love Kara. She's one of my closest friends, but sometimes she treats you like shit. And at those times Alex teams up with her and makes your work life hell."

"I know that won't happen this time. Kara has changed, Winn. She has realized her mistakes and she's learning from them."

Winn didn't seem too convinced. He patted Mon-El's shoulder and said, "Just got a weird feeling about this, bud. I don't want you, Kara and especially Kai getting hurt."

"We won't. Don't worry."

Kai had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Winn left. Mon-El picked his son up and took him to his room to get him changed into his PJs. Kai woke up and rubbed his eyes. When he was ready for bed, he picked up his stuffed Valor toy and ran to Mon-El's room.

"Kai, where are you going?" Mon-El called after him.

"I sweep here," the little Daxtonian said as he climbed the bed.

Mon-El let out a sigh. "Kai, you have your own room, buddy."

Kai pouted, reminding Mon-El of Kara. "Momma not here. I mwiss Momma. Pwease sweep here!"

"Fine. Only this time." Mon-El gave in and climbed the bed. He placed a pillow on Kai's other side so he wouldn't fall off.

"Daddy, bedtwime story!"

Mon-El chuckled as he got up again and went to fetch a book from Kai's room.

The little boy fell asleep quickly. As Mon-El lay next to him, looking at him, he was slowly remembering the time he had spent an entire day with Kai at Kara's house when his son was a toddler. A rare feat.

_Mon-El had come over for breakfast on Sunday. Kai had been babbling non-stop, talking about Tucks and Doggos. Every time Mon-El tried to leave, Kai would throw a tantrum. He was turning two in a week and Kara had called Mon-El over to talk to him about Kai's birthday party._

_The father-son duo had been sitting watching TV as Kai sat drinking juice._

_"Do you want more juice, baby?" Kara asked her son as she poured Mon-El a cup of coffee._

_"Joo, Mama," Kai said as he held his glass up._

_Mon-El stood up just then, to go fetch his cup of coffee, but the second he stood up, Kai cried, "NOOOO! DON GO, DADA!"_

_Mon-El sat back down and patted Kai's head. "I'm not going anywhere, buddy! I'm just going to take that coffee mug."_

_"Noooo…"_

_"It's okay. Here you go." Kara had brought Mon-El's coffee to him. He gave her a small smile and took the mug from her._

_"This is new," he muttered before taking a sip. "He's never done this before."_

_Kai sat really close to Mon-El. One hand resting on his father's arm as he patted and showed him Scooby-Doo's new trick on TV._

_Kara took a seat on the armchair and nodded. "He's never been the clingy type. I'm sure he will be fine soon."_

_"Mama," Kai called, looking at Kara quickly. "Here!" He patted the empty space next to him on the couch._

_"I'm fine here, baby," Kara assured him. But when she saw how Kai kept patting the space next to him, she gave in and went to sit on the couch. "Happy?" she asked, brushing the hair from his eyes._

_"Yesh," Kai said as he went back to watching TV._

_Kara put her arm around Kai and he cuddled against her like he always did, but her hand brushed against Mon-El's shoulder and the Daxamite stiffened._

_"Oh, sorry," Kara called as she moved her arm away._

_She didn't know why this felt a bit awkward. She hadn't spent so much time with Mon-El since the time he stayed at her loft while Kai was just few months old._

_They were friends… or so she hoped. She wanted to give their relationship another chance. Those first few months after Kai's birth, Kara felt that Mon-El was slowly coming back to her. They had even slept together. But he clearly was stuck in the past and scared to be with her again. Mon-El knew he couldn't afford another heartbreak. He was always there for Kara and Kai, but co-parenting was all he was ready to invest his time in._

_But Kara didn't want to give up._

_"Mon," she called softly. When Mon-El looked at her, she continued, "Do you… umm… do you want to go to the dive bar later this evening? I can ask Alex to babysit Kai."_

_"Why?" Mon-El asked in surprise._

_"To drink, of course." Kara gave him a shy smile. She hoped he got the message._

_Mon-El scratched his head and shook his head. "Sorry, Kara. Gotta be early at DEO tomorrow."_

_"It's not like you can get drunk," Kara muttered under her breath._

_Mon-El had clearly heard it. He knew things would get tense if he stayed, so he was about to get up. But right at this time, Kai decided he wanted to snuggle with his Dada, so he climbed Mon-El's lap and rested his head against his father's chest._

_Rubbing his eye with a fist, Kai said, "Dada, tay!"_

_Mon-El's eyes fell on Kara, who was looking at her son helplessly. Just a week ago, Mon-El had overheard her talking to Alex at the gym in DEO. Kara had said that she regretted breaking up with Mon-El. She told Alex that she would never be able to move on. But the older Danvers sister had only one thing to say. "Kara, if you do get back with Mon-El, can you promise me that you would never leave him again? That you would never consider breaking up with him? You do realize what happened before has made him immune to anything related to romance, right? One of the guys tried to set Mon-El up on a blind date. He said no… Just think about it once. It's not just the two of you anymore. Think about Kai."_

_Alex was right. Kai was a huge part of their lives. If they got back again and broke up, their son would get hurt the most. And Mon-El promised himself he would never let Kai get hurt._

_But he also knew that he would never get over Kara. After all, he was just a boy from Daxam who was in love with a girl from Krypton._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, huh? Do you think Winn's weird feeling could be something? 
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't go into the bedroom," Mon-El said as she came to sit on his lap. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and began to kiss him again. "Kai's in our room." Mon-El muttered against her lips.
> 
> "Good! I can't wait anymore!" Kara began to tug at his t-shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it away. Pushing him back on the couch, she climbed over him.
> 
> Mon-El laughed. "Someone is impatient!"
> 
> "You have no idea!" Kara cupped his face and kissed him again. She loved this man so much. She just had to show him!

Mon-El was having a hard time falling asleep. He was worried about Kara. Worried about what would happen if her powers failed to return. She would be still be a Kryptonian, but one who lived back in a planet with a red sun.

Back when they weren't together, Kara had tried to tell him that she was still interested in him. But he had been too afraid. He was afraid his son would get hurt. But more than that, he was afraid that if something went wrong, he would lose Kara forever. He had made peace with the fact that if they stayed friends, he would at least have her in his life. But now that they were giving their relationship another try, he was praying that nothing went wrong.

He loved Kara. He would die for her. And seeing her getting hurt every time they made love hurt Mon-El badly. He had considered something. Something risky. But that was the only way to make sure Kara wasn't hurt if those solar lamps failed again. He knew Kara would throw a mountain over his head if he tried this. But it was worth it.

Deciding to talk to Winn later, Mon-El turned to face his little boy, who slept next to him peacefully. Sometimes Mon-El wished he could take Kai to Daxam to see Aermy. He knew his son would have loved his pet dragon. But the fact that he was hiding that he was Valor from Kai troubled Mon-El. He wanted to tell Kai. But he felt his son was too young to know. One day… He would tell Kai he is Valor one day.

Mon-El finally managed to fall asleep. It was a fitful sleep, but he slept nevertheless.

He woke up the next morning when the doorbell rang. Mon-El checked the time on the clock. It wasn't even 6 in the morning. He zipped out of the room and pulled the door open to see Kara standing there, holding that huge coat of hers in her hand.

"Mon…" she breathed. Before he could say anything, she jumped at him and crashed her lips against his. Mon-El closed the front door and carried her to the couch.

She felt stronger. Her touch… he could finally feel it.

When he broke the kiss, he asked, "Are you—?"

"Yes!" Kara moved away and hovered in the air to show that she had regained her powers.

Mon-El sent a silent prayer as Kara started to remove her clothes. Mon-El eyed her carefully, there were no bruises on her skin.

"We can't go into the bedroom," Mon-El said as she came to sit on his lap. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and began to kiss him again. "Kai's in our room." Mon-El muttered against her lips.

"Good! I can't wait anymore!" Kara began to tug at his t-shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it away. Pushing him back on the couch, she climbed over him.

Mon-El laughed. "Someone is impatient!"

"You have no idea!" Kara cupped his face and kissed him again. She loved this man so much. She just had to show him!

* * *

 

It was almost an hour later did Mon-El speak. "I think I'm hungry. Thanks to all this sex… I've worked up an appetite."

Kara was lying on top of him as he lay on the couch. She rested her head against his chest. They were both laying their naked. The chill in the air didn't affect them one bit. Not once or twice, they had just made love three times. A sudden thought crept through Mon-El's head.  _What if he had just gotten Kara pregnant?_

Kara seem to be having the same thought as she looked up and touched his cheek. "We didn't use any protection."

"You'll let me know if your period is late?"

"Of course…" She snuggled against him again and said, "Having another baby won't be so bad… Kai wants a sister."

"I would like to have a daughter too," the words escaped Mon-El even before he realized what he was saying.

Kara smiled against his chest. She placed a soft kiss right above his heart. Just then, they both heard something.

Kara sat up. "Did you hear that? I must go!"

"I can't leave Kai here all alone," Mon-El said as they both began to get up.

Kara zipped out of the room and was back in less than two seconds wearing her super suit. "Eliza is in town. She's staying at Alex's place. Take Kai there. I'll see you out there." Kara gave Mon-El one last kiss before she flew out of the balcony.

Mon-El knew the risk he was taking. If Kai woke up now, he would know Mon-El is Valor. But he had no time. Mon-El put on his Valor suit and took his son in his arms. He flew straight to Alex's apartment and entered through the open balcony door. Alex was just standing there making coffee when Mon-El hurried to the guest room to put Kai in bed.

"What's going on?" he heard Eliza's voice coming from the living room.

"Emergency! Alex, we need to go!" Before Alex could reply, Mon-El bent down and scooped her in his arms and flew out of the balcony.

He was setting Alex down on her feet in the control room before she could ask what happened. Winn was monitoring the situation with J'onn by his side. Donna had just walked in wearing her own suit.

"What's happening?" Alex asked J'onn as she went to check the monitors.

"Another hooded freak," Winn said. "Can't see his face or anything. But there's something green on his chest… Slime?"

Mon-El looked at it carefully before saying, "Looks like Green Kryptonite. We need to get going, Doe. Kara is out there all alone."

"Kara got her powers back?" Alex asked expectantly.

"She did! And she went after Hood." Mon-El turned around to fly out of the balcony.

"Be safe out there, honey," Winn called after Donna.

She gave him a small smile. "Always!" With that, she flew out after Mon-El.

They headed straight to the waterfront to see what was happening. Supergirl had just evaded Hood's punch. She kicked him right in his gut and sent him flying. Hood crashed into Supergirl's statue and it broke into pieces.

The media had already arrived. There was live reporting going on about how Supergirl was back to save the day.

Valor and Wonder Girl hovered in the air considering the situation in hand. There was a lot of damage at the waterfront. When Donna saw that people were trapped underneath the metal bars that had fallen, she flew straight down to help them.

Valor flew straight at the Hood and punched him hard. Hood crashed into the water nearby. Mon-El's eyes fell on Kara just then. She had been helping Donna, but she had just flown back to join him.

"You ready?" Valor asked.

"Born ready!" Supergirl replied.

As the Hood flew out of the water, both Valor and Supergirl used their heat visions to send him back down again. Red and blue met creating a powerful purple that buried the Hood deep into the water.

"Woohoo!" Mon-El heard Winn's voice on his comms. "You Reylo-ed his ass!"

Valor winked at Supergirl before flying back down to get the civilians out of the area.

Supergirl did the same. She asked the media personnel to leave, but instead of leaving, they stood there asking her questions.

When they heard a loud bang, Supergirl looked up to see that the Hood was out of the water. He flew towards the waterfront, uprooted a huge tree and threw it straight at a bunch of kids who stood with their parents.

Valor flew straight at them and grabbed the tree before it hit them. He then set it aside and asked the people to leave immediately. Before he could go after Hood, he saw Kara was already fighting him.

Supergirl and the Hood were hovering over the water. Just as she was about to use her freeze breath on him, he took the green thing from his chest and threw it at her. Supergirl still managed to use her freeze breath. But whatever the Hood had thrown at her latched onto her chest and wrapped around her like a vine.

Kara screamed in pain as the Green Kryptonite penetrated through her suit. She felt herself falling. Even though she was trying to get the Kryptonite off her, she couldn't.

Mon-El hadn't missed her scream. As soon as he heard her, he flew after her to see her falling into the sea. Wonder Girl went after the Hood by herself.

As Mon-El drove into the water, he saw Kara struggling to get that thing off her chest. Green vines covered her entire body as she tried to swim up. By the time Mon-El reached Kara, her eyes were closed.

He tugged the Green Kryptonite that was exactly slime like Winn had guessed. When he couldn't get it off her, Mon-El did just one thing. He used his head vision to burn the live Kryptonite. Then he was easily able to get it off Kara and throw it away.

Scooping up Kara in his arms, Mon-El flew her out of the water.

The media like he had assumed hadn't evacuated the area. Instead they stood taking pictures of Valor hovering in the air, carrying Supergirl in his arms. Mon-El flew Kara to the other side of the waterfront that had already been evacuated. He gave her CPR and managed to bring her back. But when he saw that the media was hounding after them, he took Kara in his arms again and flew her straight to the DEO.

CatCo had been covering the whole thing live, so it was all over the DEO monitors. When Mon-El carried Kara in, Alex had already been ready to check what had happened to her sister.

"What was it?" J'onn asked.

Kara had buried her head against Mon-El's neck, she was coughing lightly. As Mon-El carried her to the medbay, he said, "Winn was right. It was slime, but Green Kryptonite slime. It just… I don't know how to explain, it was spreading all over her skin. I burnt it."

As he lay Kara on the bed, J'onn asked, "Where is it now?"

"In the bottom of the seabed."

"Agent Danvers," J'onn called. "Monitor Supergirl's condition. We might need your mother here. I'm going to go collect the… slime. We need to run some tests on it. Agent Schott, have you managed to get in touch with Wonder Girl?"

"Umm… no. Looks like she got hit and her comms probably fell. She'll be okay."

"We need to know if she managed to capture the Hood."

"Yes, Sir." Winn followed J'onn out of the medbay.

"How is she?" Mon-El asked Alex, once they were alone in the room with Kara.

"We need to get her out of this suit," Alex replied. "Her pulse is strong, but I need to run some tests. If it was really Green Kryptonite like you said earlier, how did she manage to breath if it was taking over her body?"

"She couldn't. I gave her a CPR." Mon-El zipped out of the room and returned with a gown they had used for Kara last time. "Here, I'll change her."

Alex nodded and turned away, getting the Green Kryptonite laced syringe to take Kara's blood sample. When she turned again, she saw Mon-El bending down, his forehead resting against Kara's. They were speaking in a low voice. Mon-El then kissed Kara's forehead and moved away.

"Donna is here. I'm going to go talk to her." Mon-El excused himself. But before he could leave, Alex grabbed his arm. "You look like shit. Change out of your suit and then go grab some coffee. Take Winn along with you, he's going nuts about the whole slime thing."

Mon-El gave her a nod and turned to look at Kara one last time. She managed to give him a weak smile. He tried his hardest to return it. Then he went to talk to Donna, who was standing near the stairs with Winn.

"Did you get him?" Mon-El asked as he reached Donna.

She shook her head. "Let's talk outside. Alex is right. You two need to take a break. I'm going to Alex's place to pick Kai up and then I'll take him to our place." She looked at Winn before turning her attention to Mon-El. "Eliza should be here with Kara."

Mon-El agreed to what Donna said. It would be better if Eliza was here and they couldn't leave Kai alone. He excused himself and went to change out of his Valor suit. When he returned, the look Donna gave him said whatever she was about to say was going to be a secret between the three of them. Just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's gonna be okay!
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So…" Winn began. "I popped the question."
> 
> Mon-El's eyes widened hearing his friend say that. "You asked Donna to marry you?"
> 
> "I did. Last night after I went home… When I sat there making LEGO Falcon with Kai, I realized I wanted to be a dad, too. I wanted a little boy or girl to call me 'Daddy' and binge watch Star Wars with me and eat pizza!" Winn got emotional saying that. "So, I went back home and asked Donna to marry me!"
> 
> "And how did you do that?"
> 
> "I facetimed her! If Rey and Kylo Ren can forcetime each other, then why can't I propose to Donna on a video chat?"

Donna had also changed into her regular jeans, t-shirt and motorcycle jacket look by the time Mon-El had joined them. Even though she worked at DEO now, Winn and Mon-El were the only people she trusted blindly. And what she had found out… she  _had_  to tell someone.

As they made their way out towards Donna's car, she said, "The Hood… he's not just any alien. Kara managed to freeze him. He did escape when he fell down and the ice just broke. But he was bleeding…" Donna looked around before saying, "His blood was blue."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "A Daxtonian?"

"You did say your kind bleeds blue if you're too cold. And I think it's the same with Daxtonians. Unless… that was a Daxamite."

Winn scratched his head. "We helped clean the atmosphere of the lead that was released during the Daxamite invasion. It could be a Daxamite… but how did he get his hands of Krylime?"

"What the hell is that?" Donna asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kryptonite slime, baby," Winn answered. "I do come up with great names!"

"It was not just Green Kryptonite, guys," Mon-El said, suddenly lowering his voice. "That thing spread… like poison. Only you could see the green spread all over Kara's body."

"What if it drained her powers again?" Winn asked, looking concerned.

"She needs to go back to the Fortress then," Donna answered, but when she saw Mon-El shaking his head, she raised a brow.

"Kara was strong. Like before… I felt her power. But that Krylime… whatever it is, it was so darn powerful. And don't forget, Rhea had Green Kryptonite, too. She said it rained Kryptonite on Daxam after Krypton was destroyed."

"Just a theory," Donna started. "What if that Daxtonian Kara took down wasn't alone? If two Kryptonians escaped Krypton, couldn't two Daxtonians have done the same?"

"It's like a riddle," Winn said. "Two Kryptonians, two Daxtonians and one Daxamite escaped two dying planets. So how many made it out in total?"

"A whole bunch, Winn. You forgot my parents and the army Rhea brought along."

"10 points to Gryffindor!" Winn applauded.

"No time for jokes, Winn!" Donna shot at him. "This is a serious matter. If the Hood was really working with that Daxtonian then he might be here for revenge. He clearly had Green Kryptonite with him. He came for Kara."

"Even if Kara gets all her powers back, we can't let her face the Hood again," Mon-El said sternly. "It's too dangerous for her."

"Agreed." Donna nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to go pick Kai up. You two stay out of trouble." She waved to them and got into her car.

The boys waved back and headed to the café in the other side of the street. They ordered breakfast wraps and took a seat in the corner booth.

Mon-El noticed that Winn had also ordered something else, but he had covered it with a napkin.

"So…" Winn began. "I popped the question."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing his friend say that. "You asked Donna to marry you?"

"I did. Last night after I went home… When I sat there making LEGO Falcon with Kai, I realized I wanted to be a dad, too. I wanted a little boy or girl to call me 'Daddy' and binge watch Star Wars with me and eat pizza!" Winn got emotional saying that. "So, I went back home and asked Donna to marry me!"

"And how did you do that?"

"I facetimed her! If Rey and Kylo Ren can forcetime each other, then why can't I propose to Donna on a video chat?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Of course she did! She's crazy about me!" Winn grinned widely. "Anyway, Doe still has to meet my mom. And I have to ask her mother blessings to marry her."

"Just do one thing. Invite them all for dinner and announce your engagement. This way they will all meet each other."

"You're the best! I can do that. Invite them all… I want you to be there, too, Mon-El! You're family. I'll invite Kara as well."

"Of course, buddy."

"Hey! There's something I need to ask you." When Winn saw Mon-El raise a brow, he lifted the napkin off the cupcake he had bought. It had a cupcake topper that read 'BEST MAN'. Winn placed the cupcake in front of Mon-El and asked, "Will you be my best man, Mon-El?"

Mon-El grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait! I'll be your bestest man!" With that, Mon-El took the cupcake and took a big bite of it.

* * *

 

They got breakfast burritos to go for Alex and Kara. And grabbed coffees along with the breakfast and headed back to the DEO.

Mon-El was sure that Eliza and Kai would have had breakfast by now. Winn assured him that Donna would order pizza for herself and Kai as soon as she got home.

Once they went back to DEO, Mon-El noticed Alex was pacing outside the medbay. He took the food and made his way towards her.

"Hey! Everything okay?" Mon-El asked, handing over the coffee to her first. "I brought breakfast."

"Mom's on her way here. But I did the tests. It's not like before. She's… not human," Alex tried to explain. "Not like the last time. Her body is absorbing radiation but not like it normally does. To simply put, she's not strong enough to fly and save the day."

"When can I take her home?"

"Mom said she needs to check something. Once that's done, you can take her home." Alex took the burrito and coffee from Mon-El. "Thanks for this. Oh hey! I know all about those bruises… Just be careful around her, okay? She's not the Kara she was before. Don't break her."

Mon-El gave her a weak nod and headed back to the medbay.

Kara was sitting up, with her back resting against the two pillows behind her. She smiled and waved at him as soon as he came in.

"Please tell me you brought me food!"

Mon-El smiled. "Yup! I did. And I brought some coffee… and a cupcake!"

"Yay! Give it to me!" Kara took the food from Mon-El eagerly.

He watched her with a small smile as she ate her breakfast. She looked a little pale, but the solar lamps were lit in this room. He knew she would be better soon.

"How do you feel?" Mon-El finally asked once Kara was done with her burrito. She was sipping on her coffee now.

"Not bad. But not too good. It's not like before," Kara tried to explain. "The solar lamps do work, but not like they normally do. I don't feel weak, but I can't lift an airplane either."

Mon-El's smile fell hearing that. He was considering something, but he didn't know just how to tell her. But he finally gave in.

"I know you hate feeling grounded. You were born to fly, not simply walk… I know a way you could fly again."

"What? Do you plan on asking Winn to make me some kind of wings?" Kara laughed at her own joke. But when she saw Mon-El's serious expression, she controlled herself.

"The Legion flight ring. I can go bring it back from the Fortress." Mon-El stood up and started pacing the room. "Batman already disabled any tracking and communications the ring was capable between here and the Legion HQ… All it will do is help you fly."

Kara was quiet for a while, considering his words. Then she finally spoke. "I know the Legion helped you get rid of your lead allergy. But they also tried to keep you from coming back to me… Alex kept telling me to move on." There were tears in Kara's eyes as she spoke. "She told me you were dead… These people kept you away from me, Mon. How can I ever use a thing made by  _them_  to just do something that usually comes natural to me? I know I will get better one day. Winn's a genius. He will find something that would help. Eliza is constantly researching about my condition. Everyone is trying their best. I'm not giving up. So I don't want you to either… We will figure this out. Together."

Kara then leaned closer to kiss his temple. Mon-El buried his face against her neck. He promised himself that he would find a way to help Kara. It didn't matter how many rules he broke.

The rest of the morning was spent with Alex and Eliza checking Kara's condition. Even though her powers were gone, they weren't gone completely. She wasn't weak. She wouldn't break a bone. But she couldn't go out there and fight. So for her own safety, Eliza had advised Kara to hang the cape up for a few more days.

Kara was free to leave the medbay around noon. She was more than happy when Mon-El carried her back home. All she wanted to do was cuddle with her baby boy, eat junk food and sleep.

Kai came running to her as soon as Mon-El opened the door. He walked out for a minute to talk to Donna and Winn in private. Kara couldn't hear them. She knew Mon-El was concerned about a lot of things. She didn't need to hear what he was saying. His face was an open book. He was concerned about her. As always.

When he returned, he told her he would make anything she wanted to eat for dinner. Kara had jumped at his offer and asked for potstickers.

Once Kai was down for his afternoon nap, Kara made her way into the kitchen to see Mon-El taking a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

"Hey," he greeted her when he saw her.

"Hi! What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just have to run to the grocery store to get things for dinner. You stay and rest, okay?"

Kara gave him a small nod. "Mon, you said you would teach me how to fight."

"I remember. I just thought that if those Fortress lamps worked…"

"I know. But they did work. I was able to fight whoever that person was earlier… But he got away, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He threw a bus at the civilians and Donna had to stop it," Mon-El said in a low voice. "He managed to escape."

"We'll find him. But first, you train me. Make me strong. I need to kick some ass!" Kara grinned as she moved towards Mon-El. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Let's keep the CCTV cameras off. A little sexy time after our intense training won't be too bad."

Mon-El cupped her face and said, "I don't know about that, baby. What if I hurt you? Wait, what if you are already pregnant? You won't be able to carry this child!"

"One day at a time, Mon. Since when did you get so serious? I have a good feeling we  _will_  figure it out! And I'm not completely vulnerable. If I am pregnant, I know I can carry the baby to full term. You just gotta trust me, okay?"

"I trust you, Kara! I don't trust myself. The bruises… you had bruises every time we made love. What if one day I just lose control? We have had rough sex before." Mon-El lowered his face. "Sometimes I just need it. And if I end up doing that to you then—"

"Give yourself some credit, Mon! You are doing great. You really have learnt to control yourself. I feel great every time you touch me and there's no way I can stay for too long without sex so get that stupid thought out of your mind… And while we are at it, I need your help in packing my stuff at the loft. I have to give the new owner the keys in a week."

"You're gonna miss that place a lot!" Mon-El pulled Kara into a hug. She rested her head against his shoulder blade and nodded.

"I wish we could all gather there one last time. Have a dinner or a game night or something! Just once."

Mon-El pulled away and said, "That we can do. Let's invite Winn, Doe, J'onn, Alex, Jimmy and Eliza. Let's give your loft a proper goodbye."

"I'm gonna miss that couch." Kara pouted.

"Me too. Lots of happy, hot and sexy memories…" Mon-El grinned as he pinched her cheeks. "You know we can always make more memories on this couch. Plus I kinda like the color… dark blue. And if you want, bring some stuff over from your loft. Redecorate the place however you want. I know you always like to keep too many lights and keep the place bright."

Kara looked around the apartment once. "You know… I don't want to bring anything here. This place is perfect as it is. I'm just going to bring a whole bunch of memories with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Kara had woken up feeling really good the next morning. She had tried to focus on her training, her article and her little family returning home from DEO.

Kai had been a little clingy the night before. Literally following her everywhere she went. When she went to take a shower, the little boy stood outside the bathroom, holding his stuffed Supergirl toy in hand. When Kara stepped out, Kai held his toy over his head and asked, "Momma, Supegirl no fly?"

Kara bent down and brushed the hair out of Kai's eyes. "Soon, baby boy. Right now, it's Valor's turn to save the day."

Kai's eyes lit up hearing Valor's name. "Momma, we see Valol? Pwease!"

"I promise you, one day, Valor himself will come to you and you two can become friends." Kara kissed her son's head and lifted him in her arms. "Now it's time for bed, young man."

"Sweep with you and Daddy… pwease?"

Kara smiled when she saw how her son had mastered the puppy dog eyes. She just couldn't say no to him. Mon-El didn't mind with Kai being in their bed. He even told his son a story of Supergirl. Kai had snuggled close to Kara and the mother-son duo had fallen asleep hearing Mon-El's soft voice.

Kara had woken up the next morning to a heavenly smell of freshly brewed coffee. Kara didn't know why, but she just felt like showing Mon-El how much she loved him. They had ended up making out in the kitchen before Kai woke up.

Kara was seated on the counter as she kissed Mon-El fervently, all the while moaning as he deepened the kiss.

A little 'Oh!' was what made them break the kiss. They turned to look at their baby boy standing there, wide-eyed, looking at them keenly. Mon-El's hair was disheveled and Kara's lips were swollen. What if Kai had been standing there for a while? They hadn't even noticed him till he spoke.

Kai then suddenly gave them a big smile and said, "Momma, Daddy, you do octupusing. I go pee." With that, he ran away to the bathroom.

Kara's eyes met Mon-El's and they burst out laughing. Mon-El then grabbed her by her waist and lowered her down before heading to the bathroom to make sure Kai brushed his teeth.

After having their breakfast and getting ready, they drove to enroll Kai in the camp. Their little boy was excited. He had even packed a small bag with his swim shots, towel, extra pair of clothes, a soccer ball and snacks.

 _Camp Bloomfield for Kids_  was located in a luscious green area called Bloomfield. Kara remembered this place. When she was in high school, they had come to National City for a field trip. They had camped at this very spot. She had spent so much time alone, hiding behind that big tree while others had fun.

"Babe," Mon-El called, making Kara snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him to see he was already out of the car. Kai was standing with his father, holding his hand. "Oh sorry!"

Once Kara got out of the car, she held her hand out for Kai to take. They then made their way towards the office.

Getting Kai enrolled hadn't been a problem at all. Kai was then lead to the tent where kids his age had kept their bags and started their soccer practice. It was just a bunch of kids dribbling the balls, but they all seemed to be having fun.

Once Kai had settled in, Mon-El and Kara waved to him and left. Their ride back to DEO was quiet. Kara was lost in thoughts and Mon-El was listening to some music. Once they reached the DEO, they went to change into their training clothes.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Kara said, before going to change.

"I would love to see you try, Princess." Mon-El smirked seeing her walk away.

She turned around and winked at him before disappearing into a room.

They met at the gym, where they heard Winn's voice coming from the speakers, letting them know that the cameras were disabled. Just as Kara took her position she noticed a sudden red light in the room. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the red solar beam that the DEO used to contain Kryptonians and Daxamites.

And it didn't affect her one bit.

But the man in front of her sure was getting weak. Mon-El took a deep breath, letting his body absorb the radiation.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked, shocked to see that he had really opted for red solar lights.

"I want to teach you how to fight. And for that, we need to be equals." Mon-El took his position. "Don't worry about me, I've been training under the red lights for a while… Come on, Kara. Hit me with all you got!"

Kara's eyes shone bright. She was going to give her best shot at this!

* * *

 

They trained for thirty minutes straight. Both Kara and Mon-El were exhausted by the time they were done. They ended up lying on the cold floor, panting lightly.

"Whoa! That was some workout," Kara called after she managed to catch a breath.

"You are great at throwing punches, babe!"

"I can't believe you tried to kiss me to make me let my guard down!"

Mon-El chuckled heartily.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and Kara saw that Mon-El was going into a daze. Since his body was weak due to the red lights, his body was now absorbing the electricity to heal and get stronger.

Kara pulled herself up and saw Mon-El's comm lying on his jacket in the corner. She took that and told Winn to turn off the red lights immediately.

Winn did them one better. He switched off the red lights and turned on the yellow instead. Kara could feel her own body absorb the radiation. Not as it normally did, but she was feeling better now. A bit stronger. She went back to Mon-El and patted his cheek. He was still looking at the roof, his eyes foggy.

"Mon, snap out of it! Baby, get up!" Kara didn't know what came her but she crashed her lips over his. Mon-El's eyes widened and he kissed her back lightly.

"What happened?" he asked, when Kara pulled away.

From the speakers, they heard Winn say in a sing-song voice, "Sleeping Beauty is up… Sleeping Beauty is up…"

Kara helped Mon-El sit up and patted his back. "You were in a daze. I guess your body was getting weaker because of the red lights and it immediately tried to find another power source."

"I'm okay now," Mon-El assured her. "Just terribly hungry."

"We can go get some food then." Kara grinned at him.

"But we didn't even get a chance to make out!" Mon-El pouted. "No sexy times?"

Kara's eyes fell on the clock on the wall. "If we leave now, we can grab something to eat and head home. There's still time before we have to pick Kai up. And I would rather have sex with you on our very comfortable bed than the floor here."

Mon-El liked what Kara said, so he grinned as he bent down and lifted her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise.

* * *

 

A little schedule of sorts formed for Kara. Every morning she had the yummy breakfast Mon-El made for her and Kai. She then worked on her article when Mon-El went to drop Kai off at camp. Kara then headed to the DEO and trained with Mon-El. The cameras remained off since they had gotten handsy a couple of times. Mon-El was a great teacher, and Kara had ended up challenging Alex to see just how much she had learnt. It was a fair fight, but Kara managed to win in the end.

After her training, Kara headed to the camp to pick Kai up. They would spend the rest of the afternoon together and while Kai took his nap, Kara worked on her article again.

Even though her schedule seemed full, Kara still managed to take her son to the park and go on a double date with Donna and Winn, with Mon-El. Eliza had moved to National City temporarily. This really helped since she was always ready to babysit Kai.

And then there was the big move. All of Kara's things were moved to Mon-El's place. She sold most of the furniture and got some real good deal out of it. Kara kept some of the lights and paintings and all of her clothes. She had invited her family and friends one night and they had a party to say goodbye to Kara's loft. Kai seemed to be completely okay with not returning to the loft. But Kara had locked herself in the bathroom and cried. Only when Mon-El comforted her did she realize that her home wasn't a place, it was a person.

It was Mon-El.

It was finally on Friday night that Kara sat back, reading her article one last time. Mon-El was giving Kai a bubble bath and all Kara could hear was laughter, splashing of water and a lot of quaking like ducks. She smiled and shook her head. It was always nice to see those two bonding.

The bath did help Kai to fall asleep quickly. He was sleepy by the time Mon-El helped him put on his pajamas.

Once their baby boy had fallen asleep, Mon-El joined Kara with two cups of fresh coffee.

"How's the article going?" Mon-El asked before leaning closer to kiss Kara's cheek. He sat next to her and looked at her laptop.

"It's done… I mean, I finished writing and editing it. I just finished proofreading it, too."

"Then blob it."

Kara smiled at the word. "I don't know, I'm kinda nervous."

"Why? You've blobbed before." Mon-El reached out to take the laptop from Kara. When she looked at him, he said, "Why don't you let me read it? I'll let you know how it is."

"Yeah. That'll be good." Kara got up to go see Kai. She wanted Mon-El to read the article alone and not be distracted. She trusted him. When it came to work, he did get serious.

When Kara returned after ten minutes, she saw Mon-El sitting there, sipping on his coffee lightly.

"So?" Kara asked, making her way back to the couch.

"How it's like to be a human amongst aliens… Wow! This is—"

"Good?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Brilliant! I can't believe you managed to go into this so deep! I know you spent some time talking to aliens and of course, being one yourself does help. But Kara, this article is so good it can win awards! I don't know what awards… but it can!"

Kara had tears in her eyes hearing that. "Should I blob it then?"

"Totally! What are you waiting for? Push the button."

Kara hesitated. What if this backfired? What if someone realized she was an alien? What if—?

"Puuusssshhh the button!" Mon-El said, smiling at her.

Kara did exactly that and said, "It's blobbed!"

"Way to blob, babe." Mon-El gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. "Now, how about we celebrate?"

"Sex?"

"Umm… I thought Star Wars marathon, but hey! Sex is awe and some. Let's do it!"

Kara chuckled as Mon-El was about to carry her to the room. "Wait! We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"No. Sit down. It's about Kai."

Mon-El sat down promptly and waited for Kara to continue.

"Eliza called. She said she wanted to take Kai out for shopping tomorrow. Alex is going with them. She was wondering if Kai could stay the whole day."

"Isn't it your high school reunion tomorrow?"

"Oh! I forgot about it." Kara crinkled lightly.

"We should go! It'll be fun. I've never been to a high school reunion!"

Kara burst out laughing. "You've never been to a high school, Mon-El."

"Yeah. So, let's go, I wanna see it so bad."

"Fine." Kara gave in when Mon-El made a puppy dog expression like Kai usually did. She could never say no to her son. Apparently, she couldn't say no to her boyfriend either. "Let's go to that stupid reunion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise an update next week since I'm going on a vacation. I'll try my best. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey boys! What're you two up to?" Kara asked brightly.
> 
> "We are going—" Winn started, but Mon-El nudged him.
> 
> "Nothing, Kara… We were just going to grab a…"
> 
> "Potato!" Winn blurted out when his friend was at loss for words.
> 
> "Potato?" Kara crinkled. These two couldn't even keep a secret!
> 
> "FRIES!" Mon-El called out. "Potato fries! We are gonna go grab some fries. Yeah… Fries."

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Kara dropped her son off at Alex's place, peppered his face with kisses and drove to DEO to see if Mon-El was ready for their training.

To her surprise, Mon-El and Winn were stepping out. They looked shocked to see her there.

"Hey boys! What're you two up to?" Kara asked brightly.

"We are going—" Winn started, but Mon-El nudged him.

"Nothing, Kara… We were just going to grab a…"

"Potato!" Winn blurted out when his friend was at loss for words.

"Potato?" Kara crinkled. These two couldn't even keep a secret!

"FRIES!" Mon-El called out. "Potato fries! We are gonna go grab some fries. Yeah… Fries."

"At this time of the day?" Kara made her way towards her boyfriend. She then surprised him by grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "If you're lying to me, you're gonna be in so much trouble. Also, you take the couch, honey."

"Nooo! Not fair," Mon-El whined.

Both Mon-El and Winn then heard a voice in their comms. "Guys, she's suspecting. Get the hell out of there."

"But Doe," Winn protested. "She's my best friend."

"And my girlfriend," Mon-El added.

Kara understood what was going on. The Falcons were doing something and Alex probably had no idea.

"Give me that!" Kara reached out and took Mon-El's comm. "Donna, what's going on? What are you guys doing?"

She heard Donna say something in Greek, which didn't sound pleasant. Looking at Kara's confused expression, Winn said, "She's cursing Zeus. That's her dad, by the way. She hates him."

"Thanks, Winn. So, Donna?"

"Kara," Donna said, letting out a sigh. "Before I can tell you what's going on, I need to know you are on  _our_  team. Not Alex's."

"You guys have teams now?" Kara looked at her boyfriend in confusion. Seeing him nod, she continued, "If you guys tell me what's going on then I'll probably be in your team."

"We need to meet," Donna said to everyone. "Meet me at Amberlock. Take Mon-El's car. And no, Winn, don't you dare drive that thing!"

"Of course, honey." Winn smiled to himself before realizing what Donna had just said. But she had every right to be concerned; he wasn't really a good driver.

"Amberlock?" Kara asked as she got into the passenger seat. Mon-El got behind the wheel.

Once Winn got in, Mon-El replied, "Yeah. Don't freak out but it's an abandoned amusement park Donna found few months ago. It's rumored to be haunted, so no one goes there."

"Not even teens who need an adrenaline rush?"

"Nope," Winn said, moving forward. "It's located on an island, so you either need a boat or you need to fly."

"Is it really haunted?" Kara asked, looking a little pale.

"It's creepy," the Daxamite replied. "A place where Rhea would live."

Kara chuckled, but when she realized it wasn't a joke, she stiffened. How the hell did these three choose such a place to meet?

The drive was quiet. They were all lost in their own thoughts but a soft music played in the radio. When they reached Amberlock, Kara noticed the whole place was abandoned and it looked like they were in a ghost town. Mon-El parked the car behind few large bushes. Kara noticed they were strategically placed as if someone had done that on purpose.

When they heard a noise above, they looked up to see Donna flying down. She didn't say a word. She simply slipped her arm around Winn's waist and held the other one over her shoulder.

"Why this place?" Kara asked when Mon-El bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"We can't risk anyone from DEO seeing us. Winn switched off the comms. He has a device that makes them untraceable. Donna doesn't trust Alex, sorry. They always butt heads at work."

Mon-El flew Kara to the amusement park and lowered her on the small seating area in the middle of the park. Donna and Winn were already seated there, waiting of them.

Donna looked at Kara and gestured for her to take a seat opposite her. "Okay, before we do this, I need you to know that Alex or anyone else at the DEO can't find out about this place and what we talk here. The only reason I'm hesitating here is because you are Alex's sister and you'll obviously wanna take her side, which is fine by me. But if you do, then I'm just going to ask Mon-El to drop you off at National City."

Kara considered Donna's words. She didn't seem to be joking. And both Mon-El and Winn were on this, how could she be left out?

"What happens between Alex and you is your problem," Kara said. "But I'm not exactly Team Alex or anything. Yes, she's my sister, but I have a mind of my own. I want in."

Mon-El, Donna and Winn exchanged looks. They all trusted Kara enough to do this. So Mon-El nodded and said, "First of all, you need to promise you won't run after this person alone if we tell you about him. Second, you stick with me. All the time. Third, don't go Nancy Drew-ing after anyone alone. Can you do that?"

Kara nodded. "I'll try my best... Who is this person?"

"Remember the guy you fought at the waterfront?" Donna asked.

"Oh! We call him  _Hood_ ," Winn chimed in.

"Yeah. The Hood is an alien, as far as we know," Donna continued. "We feel it's either a Daxamite or a Daxtonian."

"I'm leaning towards a Daxtonian," Mon-El said, scratching his beard lightly. "When you used your freeze breath on him and he broke out of it, Donna noticed he was bleeding, but it was blue-ish blood. But! If Daxamites get too cold and bleed blue, ours is like the ocean blue. But when Daxtonians bleed, it's not entirely blue. More like purple."

"A mix of red and blue." Kara breathed. "Could this Daxtonian be related to the one I took down?"

Donna smirked hearing that. "Oh! She's smart, alright!"

"Told ya!" Mon-El winked at her and then turned to face Kara. "We don't know yet, babe. He could be related to her. But we have a lead on him. Donna, will you?"

Nodding, Donna said, "There's a woman. She's a real estate agent. And I think she's either working with the Hood or romantically involved with him."

"But how do you know that for sure?" Kara asked, raising a brow.

"I saw the Hood's face, Kara. And I never forget a face. A month ago, Diana and I went to this charity dinner held at Metropolis. This real estate agent, Beverly Wang came with her date, Augustus Smith. And that's our guy! He's the Hood. But since he attacked you very publicly, he's probably hiding, planning another attack. We can get to him through Beverly Wang."

"How do we do that?" Kara looked at the boys first before turning to Donna. "How do we make sure Beverly Wang gets us to this Hood dude?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Winn grinned before pulling something out of the backpack he was carrying all along. It was a tablet. He placed it in front of Kara and said, "Right now Miss Wang is trying to sell a Historic manor situated near your old college. Do you know it by any chance? It's big, old and looks kinda like the Hill House!"

Kara shuddered just thinking about that house. "Yeah. There was a huge one not far from my college. There was a library located nearby, so I used to go there. I had to pass that house to get to the library. It was really creepy!"

"We aren't sure if it's haunted," Mon-El spoke. "But we sure spread the rumor it is." He grinned at his two best friends.

"So, no one is interested in it, and Miss Wang is getting no clients whatsoever," Donna explained. "What we think will work is that Mon-El pretends to be some rich dude related to nobility showing an interest in that place. I can't go with him since Miss Wang has already seen me."

"If you agree to do this, Kara," Winn said rather dramatically, "then this is where you come in. I have it all planned! Mon-El will be Lord Alasdair Michaelis Maximilian Wood, son of an Earl from England, who ran away to America to elope with his sweetheart; and that's you, by the way. You will be Lady Adelaide Bennett-Wood, the woman who seduced the Earl and made him leave his family and country. And you two met at Cambridge… But since Lord Wood's father Lord Wood is dying, your husband needs to go back home and take his rightful place. But you want a beautiful manor here when you come back for holidays and you have insisted Lord Wood to buy one. Now that's your cover. Whew… that was exhausting!"

"I can't believe you figured that all out this morning, Winn." Mon-El stood up and patted his friend's shoulder. "Anyway, if Kara and I do this, we need clothes that suit Earl and… Earl-y?"

"It's a Countess, Mon-El." Donna smirked. The English in her couldn't let him spoil the titles. "I have them all ready. We should head to our place, Winn. Mon-El and Kara, we'll see you there."

"Off we go," Mon-El called as he picked Kara up again and flew her back home.

Donna really did have clothes that would suit them. They took them back to their own home to change. Mon-El did look aristocratic in his three-piece suit in dark grey. Kara, on the other hand, wore a red blazer, black turtleneck underneath it, dark jeans and knee-high boots. She also wore a curly brown wig with her outfit.

Mon-El had to skip his glasses, but Winn handed over a pair of glasses to Kara that were a lot like hers but with a thinner frame.

"Those aren't just glasses, there are small cameras on both sides that will let me see what you see," Winn said. "So once you get there, you will have to excuse yourself and snoop around. This is a tracker, I know it looks like a lipstick, but you need to make sure it gets into Miss Wang's handbag."

"Do you really think she will lead us to him?" Kara took the lipstick from Winn and put it in the red clutch Donna handed over to her.

"We hope so." Donna handed Mon-El keys to a car she had rented. "I'll be your chauffer," she said, putting on a jacket and a hat. "Winn will be in the car, too. Just don't screw this up."

Mon-El and Kara nodded. Donna handed them a bunch of rings and asked them to pick the ones that suited the best. Kara took the one with a red stone and slipped it on her right ring finger. Mon-El picked out a band and slipped it on Kara's left finger, before slipping one on his finger, too. Maybe that gestured didn't mean anything to him, but Kara was blushing at the sight of the ring on her finger.

They headed downstairs and got into the car. Once Donna began to drive, Kara asked from the backseat, "Hey Donna, how do you have all these clothes?"

The Amazon grinned. "I used to be a spy, Kara. All these outfits were necessary. It's just cool that you and I are the same size. As for Mon-El's… now that's a small blunder. My mother had a suit stitched for Winn. It ended up being big, so I kept it in case we ever needed it in the future."

"It's not like I'm getting any taller, honey," Winn said. "Were you keeping the suit for our son?"

Donna didn't bother answering that; she just smiled at Winn and turned to face the road.

When they reached their destination, Kara and Mon-El got out and gave their friends a discreet nod before heading towards the house.

The house itself sat looking frightening, even more than how Kara remembered it. She slipped her hand in Mon-El's and he gave it a tight squeeze.

When he rang the doorbell, the huge door opened with a creek. A woman stepped out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood, welcome to Calrough manor," she said in a chirpy tone.

Kara straightened her back and said in a firm tone that showed she was here for business. "Miss Wang, I presume. And it's Lady and Lord Wood." She then turned towards Mon-El and asked, "Shall we, darling?"

 

* * *

 

**Meet Lady and Lord Wood!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a vacation tomorrow! So you guys get an early update. It would be amazing if you leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the story. More Kara and Mon-El's adventures in the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara slipped her arm in Mon-El's and looked around. Something came over her and her grip tightened.
> 
> "Everything okay, babe?" Mon-El asked in concern.
> 
> "You know what? Let's just go home. We can have some wine and potstickers, binge watch something on Netflix and—"
> 
> "Wait, what?" Mon-El shook his head. "We've come this far. Let's just go in. We don't have to stay for a long time."
> 
> "Mon, please," Kara begged. Right now, she was not the successful reporter Kara Danvers, but the teenager who was constantly bullied by the people she was going to meet in a few minutes.
> 
> Mon-El saw how she was panicking. He moved away and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Babe, you are gonna go in there and show the people who you really are." Moving closer, he whispered in her ear, "Supergirl."

Mon-El and Kara or Lord and Lady Wood, as they were pretending to be, walked in and looked around the parlor.

Miss Wang, eager to sell this place to these rich people, was singing its praises. "The manor was built in 1959 by Mr. Calrough. He had moved in with his wife from England, much like you, Lord Wood. And Mrs. Calrough had wanted a screened gazebo, which was the last to be added to the manor. This beautiful house consists of a master suite upstairs, along with three other bedrooms. There are two rooms downstairs, one study and a sunroom. The kitchen is at the back, along with servants' quarters and the laundry room. The house has four working bathrooms, with one for the servants, also at the back."

Kara was looking around to see where she could spot Miss Wang's handbag. It was nowhere in sight.

She decided to take the matter in her hands. Letting go off Mon-El's hand, Kara began to walk towards the living room. "My husband and I don't plan on living here, Miss Wang. We are expected to return to Winchester in two weeks… But I always liked the idea of having a house here, so we could visit during holidays."

"That's a lovely idea, Lady Wood," Miss Wang said, eagerly. "This is a beautiful place to raise children."

Kara turned to face the woman with a smile. "I just told you we don't plan on living here. Even if we do have children, my husband prefers we raise them at his hometown. Isn't that right, darling?"

Mon-El gave her a polite smile. In his best British accent, he said, "Yes, my love. You do know my house back at Winchester in four times the size of this manor."

Miss Wang's eyes widened hearing that. "Your hometown sounds like a beautiful place, Lord Wood. My boyfriend and I were planning on taking a vacation to England next year. Augustus would have loved to meet the two of you."

Kara and Mon-El shared a look. Kara then gave him a small smile before looking around some more. "Where is the restroom, Miss Wang? I would like to freshen up."

"There's one at the end of that hallway. But if you prefer something bigger, you could always go upstairs."

Kara looked at Mon-El and said, "I'll be right back, Alasdair."

"I will look around with Miss Wang till then, love." Mon-El leaned closer and pecked her lips.

Kara didn't go upstairs. This place was insanely spooky inside. She did go looking for the handbag that she found perched on top of the kitchen table.

"Slowly," she heard a voice in her ear. Winn then said, "Make sure you're pretending to be looking around. Put that tracker in the bag and head to the bathroom."

"On it," Kara whispered. She opened the handbag and put the tracker inside. Something caught her eye, as she was about to close the handbag. It was a photograph of Miss Wang and a man. Pulling out her phone, she took a picture of that photograph. Not before putting her phone on silent. Kara then hurried to the bathroom and noticed it didn't have one or two, but three mirrors.  _Could this place get any spookier?_

She flushed the toilet and went back outside. Just as she was about to go into the living room, she heard Miss Wang say, "It must be difficult. For your wife to want to have a home here as well…"

"The things you do for love."

"Was it love though?" Miss Wang seemed confident now. "Don't take me wrong, Lord Wood, but your wife seems to be domineering."

Mon-El made a sad face. "She is, but I'm afraid it's too late."

"You're an interesting man, Lord Wood. I wish I had met you before." Miss Wang's voice was overly flirty now.

Kara decided to make her presence known. "Alasdair, I think it's time we take our leave. We still have two more properties to see."

Miss Wang's eyes widened. "But, Lord Wood, you still haven't seen the rest of the manor? It's really beautiful upstairs."

Mon-El looked at Kara quietly. He was, after all, pretending to be the submissive one in their relationship.

"The house is too small, darling," Kara said, sighing loudly. "For an Earl to have such a small manor. We need at least seven or eight bedrooms."

"Yes, dear, as you wish; we can go see more properties." Mon-El then held his hand out for Kara. When she slipped her hand in his, he turned to Miss Wang and said, "Thank you for taking your time to show us around, Miss Wang. It was pleasure meeting you."

"It was a great pleasure meeting the two of you, Lord and Lady Wood." Miss Wang gave them a weak smile.

"I wish I could say the same." Kara looked the woman up and down before saying, "Oh! I married this man for love. So next time you try to flirt with a married man, be prepared to lose the business. Good day, Miss Wang."

Kara and Mon-El walked out of the house and walked towards the car waiting for them. They got in quickly and Donna drove away.

Just as they pulled into the next street, Donna asked, "Did you put the tracker in, Kara?"

"Yup! But I did one better." Kara pulled out her phone and handed it over to Winn. He looked at the picture before showing it to Donna.

"That's him!" Donna exclaimed. "That's Hood!"

"It was in her handbag." Kara removed the wig and leaned against the seat.

"That was one great act, Kara!" Winn said, proudly. "You should have tried going into movies."

"Well, I couldn't have done it alone. Great job, baby." Kara leaned closer and pecked Mon-El's cheek.

He smiled back and said, "Let's hope our hard work pays off. You guys will be tracking Miss Wang and let us know if there's any development?"

"Of course!" Donna replied. "You two enjoy your weekend. And Mon-El, don't worry about any DEO emergencies today. I'll handle them."

"Thanks, Doe!"

* * *

 

Once they headed back home, Mon-El and Kara changed out of the clothes they borrowed from Donna. Then they headed straight to Alex's place to see Kai.

Their baby boy was having a pajama party with his aunt. He wore his favorite Star Wars pajamas and was busy listening to his aunt talk about why she was still single.

Kara interrupted and Alex ended up getting an earful for talking about adults' things. Alex apologized sheepishly.

When Kai let out a small yawn, Kara and Mon-El took him to the guest bedroom and tucked him in. They left as soon as Kai fell asleep.

"We won't get there in time if we take the car," Mon-El said, as he started changing. He was going to wear dark blue jeans, along with a white button-down shirt and a black jacket.

"You can fly me there," Kara said as she slipped on her dress. It was a stunning, cobalt lace, cocktail dress. She had decided to let her hair open and they cascaded down in golden curls. Kara paired the dress with a bracelet and silver stilettos. "Baby, can you zip me up, please?"

Mon-El turned around just then, pulling his coat on. Kara had moved her hair to one side and waited for him to zip her up. Mon-El couldn't help but touch her bare back. He ran his fingers over her spine and she shivered at his touch. Mon-El zipped her up and when she turned around, his jaw dropped. The dress showed her cleavage and all Mon-El wanted to do was take her right there against the wall.

He turned around when she thanked him. He had to control himself around her more.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kara asked, grabbing her handbag.

"Yeah." Just as they stepped out and made their ways towards the stairway that led upstairs, Mon-El stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, just as she opened the door to the roof.

"I forgot my phone, babe. You go upstairs, I'll join you in a second."

Kara nodded and walked away. Mon-El zipped downstairs and even before Kara could reach the roof, he was besides her, holding her hand. She smiled brightly when he closed the door after them and lifted her in his arms.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart!" Mon-El hovered over the roof before he flew straight to Midvale.

The reunion was not taking place at the school, since there was some event happening the next day. But the organizing team managed to get hold of the Community Center.

Kara slipped her arm in Mon-El's and looked around. Something came over her and her grip tightened.

"Everything okay, babe?" Mon-El asked in concern.

"You know what? Let's just go home. We can have some wine and potstickers, binge watch something on Netflix and—"

"Wait, what?" Mon-El shook his head. "We've come this far. Let's just go in. We don't have to stay for a long time."

"Mon, please," Kara begged. Right now, she was not the successful reporter Kara Danvers, but the teenager who was constantly bullied by the people she was going to meet in a few minutes.

Mon-El saw how she was panicking. He moved away and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "Babe, you are gonna go in there and show the people who you really are." Moving closer, he whispered in her ear, "Supergirl."

Kara's grip on Mon-El's hand tightened and she gave him a feeble nod.

They walked in together. A lot of people had already showed up, but many still kept coming.

One of Kara's old classmates, Zoe Vega stood at a desk, holding a tablet, obviously volunteering. She was one of those nicer ones who chose to ignore Kara rather than bully her. Her eyes widened when Kara walked in with Mon-El.

"Kara Danvers?" she asked in surprise.

"Zoe, long time no see."

"Oh my God! You look so different… and this is?" Zoe's eyes fell on Mon-El.

"My boyfriend, Mike Matthews," Kara introduced proudly. She smiled at Mon-El and let go off his hand.

"Hi!" Zoe greeted Mon-El before turning to face Kara. "Let me just check if your name is here…" She looked at the tablet. "Oh! Here it is. I'll just add Mike's name as your plus one."

"Great. Thanks, I'll see you inside." Kara gave Zoe a small smile and took Mon-El's hand in hers and walked in. She had no idea where the sudden boost of confidence came from, but she wholeheartedly welcomed it.

As they walked into the hall, some people turned to look at them. But it was Caleb Hastings who made his way towards them.

"Kara! You made it!" Caleb called. He then turned to face Mon-El and said, "Hey man!"

"Hi there!" Mon-El greeted back and looked around. Some people were beginning to make their way towards them.

Caleb decided to introduce them. "Kara, not sure if you remember all of them, but here I go: Christian Norris, Raven Carroll, Makai Rollins, Shayna Velasquez and of course, Addison Rogers… Guys, this is Kara Danvers! Alex Danvers' sister. The one who is breaking the Internet as we speak! And her boyfriend, Mike Matthews."

Addison Rogers, the girl who had decided to make Kara's life hell back at High School, frowned lightly. "What kind of joke is this, Caleb? How could  _Kara_  break the Internet?"

Kara could hear jealousy drip from every single word Addison had said. But she was curious too. What was Caleb talking about?

"You guys don't know?" Caleb asked, looking at his friends. "Kara posted an article about Humans living amongst Aliens last night. The blog post crossed over one hundred thousand views in less than 24 hours! She's a sensation!"

Kara looked at Mon-El in surprise. Her article had really gotten that many views? When her phone rang, she excused herself and answered it.

"Clark?"

"I knew you were always gifted with writing. But dearest cousin, a Pulitzer nomination! I'm so darn proud of you!"

And that is when Kara dropped her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! The reunion is finally here!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El grabbed the phone right before it hit the ground.
> 
> "Dude! Were you an athlete?" Makai Rollins asked in surprise. "You have great reflexes, man!"
> 
> "Oh! I have a kid," Mon-El replied before excusing himself and stepping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read: There's a song in this chapter. No copyright infringement. But I would suggest you guys to pull up 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic' on YouTube and listen to it when you reach the song part. Trust me, you won't regret it! ;)

Mon-El grabbed the phone right before it hit the ground.

"Dude! Were you an athlete?" Makai Rollins asked in surprise. "You have great reflexes, man!"

"Oh! I have a kid," Mon-El replied before excusing himself and stepping away. "Clark, is everything okay? Kara almost dropped her phone."

"Mon-El! Of course, buddy. It's just… I was telling Kara about her Pulitzer nomination. Looks like someone entered her article for the awards!"

"Wow. Okay. Is that a big deal?"

"A very big deal, Mon-El! Anyway, looks like you guys are out. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your evening."

"You too, Clark." Mon-El cut the call and joined Kara, who was being congratulated by the others.

When he joined her, the Latina, Shayna Velasquez asked, "So, Mike, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm an FBI agent," Mon-El replied.

"Whoa, dude!" Caleb looked impressed. "So how did you two meet? You have a kid, right?"

"You have a kid?" Raven Carroll looked at Kara in surprise.

"We have a four-year-old son," Kara replied. "His name is Kai."

"Hmm… You must have been together for a long time then," Addison Rogers said, her voice borderline pissed. She just didn't understand how Kara Danvers, the freak of their class, had ended up with such a handsome and successful man.

"Six years," Mon-El replied, proudly. There was no way he was going to tell these people they had spent five years apart and just reunited.

"How did you two meet?" It was Christian Norris who had asked that question. He had been awfully quiet till now. "Obviously it wouldn't have been work. College?"

Kara shook her head. "Not college. We  _did_  meet at work."

"Yeah, it's a funny story!" Mon-El took over. "I was on an undercover mission and I met Kara. She was the one showing me the ropes… and I screwed up a lot! Ended up getting fired on day two. Getting fired for real on a fake job."

Everyone except for Addison chuckled.

"You must be seeing all those heroes up close, huh, Mike?" Caleb asked. "Supergirl is my favorite!"

"Yeah. I run into the Supers from time to time," Mon-El replied. "Supergirl is awesome. This woman keeps risking her life to save people. I wish more people get inspired by her."

"What do you think of her partner?" Shayna asked. "We haven't seen his face, but damn! He looks hot!"

"Valor?" Christian asked.

"Yup! Valor." Shayna nodded. "Love his long, blue cape!"

"Valor is cool, too," Mon-El said. "My son is a big fan of his."

"Is it true?" Raven asked, out of curiosity. "That Supergirl and Valor are a couple?"

Kara looked at Mon-El to see him gulp. He was obviously not going to answer that, so she stepped in. "From what we know, they seem to be good friends and always have each other's back."

"Supergirl is lucky if Valor is her boyfriend," Shayna said. She did sound a bit disappointed.

Mon-El adjusted his glasses and froze when he heard something. He then regained his composure and leaned closer and whispered in Kara's ears. "Mayday. I need to run."

Kara placed her hand on his upper arm and nodded. "I think there's a bathroom right outside the hall."

"Oh, the one downstairs is under repair," Caleb said quickly. "Just go upstairs and take a right. It's the first door to your left."

"Thanks!" Mon-El excused himself and walked away.

Caleb started asking about Alex and why she didn't come. Kara had to make an excuse for her sister. Just then, someone shouted, "Guys, look!" He was pointing at the TV that was on the wall.

It was a live coverage of a train that was about to get derailed. The track was missing and the train was now on a bridge, a part of it broken. A familiar blue cape came into the view as Valor flew past the train and was looking around.

He thought of stopping the train, but there was no time for that. Deciding there was only one thing to do, he began to scan the place. The broken tracks were lying underneath the bridge. He flew straight at it, avoiding the helicopter that got real close. CatCo was live reporting it.

Valor grabbed the tracks and flew up. He placed one on the bridge and started welding the other in its place. He did the same with the other piece. The train was approaching quickly now. He had welded the tracks but since a small part of the bridge had collapsed, he knew the tracks couldn't take the weight of the train. So Valor hovered right underneath the tracks and held them up with his bare hands. The train went right over the tracks that Valor had mended. Right over him as he held the tracks in place.

Only once the train crossed the bridge did Valor move. He flew straight back to where he had left his clothes, put them on, fixed his hair and ran back to the hall to see everyone looking at the TV.

Kara had sensed him even before he joined her. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You did great!" she whispered, leaning closer.

Mon-El gave her a bright smile as he bent down to kiss her.

"Hey Mike!" Caleb called just then. "Dude, you missed it! Valor just freaking saved a train from derailing!"

"Did he?" Mon-El asked in surprise. "Damn! I'm gonna have to check it out on YouTube!"

"Yeah. You do that, man. It was awesome!" Makai said before he dragged Raven and Christian with him to grab a drink. Shayna excused herself and went to talk to someone else.

Mon-El had gotten a call from J'onn, so he decided to take it outside.

Once he had left, Kara was left alone with Addison, who had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"So, Kara Danvers," Addison spoke, folding her arms against her chest. "How did a freak like you end up having a journalism career and getting such a hot boyfriend? What trick did you pull?"

"Oh! It was easy," Kara replied. "I was myself… I always knew I had it in me. That if I worked hard enough, I could achieve something. As for Mike, let's say we both got lucky. And here I am, having a nice career, a successful relationship with a man I love and one who loves me back, and I also have a son who means the world to me. I've some close friends… handful, but close and those who accepted me for who I am. And if I'm right… I'm on the way to inspire a lot of young minds to stand up against bullies like you and my ex-boss and believe in themselves. Because, Addison, all bullies are capable of are making people miserable. And I do not give you or anyone the permission or even the opportunity to upset me in any way possible. Actually, why should I waste my time talking to you? Time is precious, you know. I'd rather spend it with my boyfriend and other people who actually give a damn. So, have a nice life, Rogers!"

Kara walked away, holding her head up high. She had done it! She had faced her bully. And she had not backed off. Alex would be proud of her.

Just as Kara reached the drinks table, Shayna joined her. "Hey Kara!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"So, I heard what you said to Addison," Shayna began. "You were very brave given how Addison bullied almost all of us during school."

"Someone had to tell her to stop," Kara replied, before taking a sip of the punch. "She still thinks she can get away with anything."

"Well, that she does. Did you know she married a really old, really rich guy right out of high school?"

Kara shook her head. "I never kept in touch with anyone from school."

"Well, the old man ended up dying mysteriously. His kids, who are older than us, made sure Addison didn't get a single penny from their father's wealth. Everyone knew she had married the old dude for his money… Addison is currently husband hunting."

"You know what, Shayna? I don't really care." Kara gave her a polite smile. "I only came to this reunion because Mike insisted. I had no plans to let my past meet my present. But it did, and I'm glad it did. But that's where it should remain. In the past. I don't really care what anyone does. As long as they are happy and healthy."

Shayna nodded. "You're right! I'm sorry about what happened at school. Addison was my best friend and I never once told her to stop when she troubled you."

"Yes, you didn't. You could have, but you chose to stay quiet… But there's nothing we can do about that. What Addison and some other kids did to me made me stronger. So strong that I can stand up for myself and that is exactly what I'm teaching my son. Because when he grows up, I don't want another Addison bullying him or another Shayna seeing everything and doing nothing about it. If Kai learns to stand up for himself, I would have raised him right… Excuse me, I need to get back to Mike. You have a pleasant evening." Kara walked away and joined Mon-El, who was busy talking to someone near the drinks table.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight fell over her. Kara froze when every single person in the room turned to look at her. A soft music began to play in the room and Mon-El made his way towards her and held his hand out for her, with a slight bow of his head.

"My lady, would you do me the honor?" he asked with a charming smile.

The man in front of her was the Prince of Daxam she had never gotten to know. But he winked at her, reminding her of the man she had fallen in love with.

_Though I've tried before to tell her_

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

Kara smiled as they moved to the music. Mon-El was an expert dancer. They had danced before many times before Kai came along. But this… this was something else altogether.

[Every little thing she does is magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ifR2A9Afbk)

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now, I know my love for her goes on_

Mon-El pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers and sang with the music.

_Do I have to tell the story_

_Of a thousand rainy days_

_Since we first met?_

_It's a big enough umbrella_

_But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now, I know my love for her goes on_

Kara was really surprised that he knew the lyrics to this song. It was the same song that was playing on the radio when he had shown up at her doorstep on that fateful Valentine's night.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day_

_And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way_

_But my silent fears have gripped me_

_Long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tripped me_

_Must I always be alone?_

_Every little thing she does is magic_

_Every thing she does just turns me on_

_Even though my life before was tragic_

_Now, I know my love for her goes on_

Kara smiled as he twirled her and pulled her back into his arms. The beautiful song ended with her getting lost in his eyes. Only when people started applauding did Kara look around to see they were in the middle of the hall, in each other's arms.

"Wanna get out of here?" Kara asked Mon-El. "I feel like soaking my feet into the water!"

"You wanna go home right now?"

Kara giggled and shook her head. "No, silly. I want to go to the beach! Come on. You'll like it."

Mon-El smiled and grabbed her hand. They left as quietly as they came.

Kara was smiling brightly. Mon-El had remembered! She had once mentioned to him that she never went to prom. But he made that she got that dance. She shivered a little as they stepped out.

"You forgot your coat at home?" Mon-El asked as he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulder.

"Thank you! It was beautiful, the dance… And you're amazing!"

"I know." Mon-El winked at her. "But the night isn't over yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! So much Karamel, I'm so emo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El took off their shoes and carried it all the way to the log. Mon-El sat down, but Kara kept walking till her feet touched the water.
> 
> She let out a surprised yelp. "The water is icy cold!" she called, realizing she had never felt the chill before.
> 
> Mon-El smiled watching her kick the water and play around.
> 
> "We should bring Kai to a beach soon!" Kara said as she turned to face him.
> 
> "Yup. He loves the beach!" Mon-El stood up and made his way towards Kara.

The walk to the beach was short. Kara took Mon-El to her favorite spot at the beach that people barely went to during the day. At night, it was deserted.

It was a full moon night and the bright light fell on the sea in front of them. There was a lone log on the beach. Kara and Mon-El took off their shoes and carried it all the way to the log. Mon-El sat down, but Kara kept walking till her feet touched the water.

She let out a surprised yelp. "The water is icy cold!" she called, realizing she had never felt the chill before.

Mon-El smiled watching her kick the water and play around.

"We should bring Kai to a beach soon!" Kara said as she turned to face him.

"Yup. He loves the beach!" Mon-El stood up and made his way towards Kara. "Hey, so I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you said to Miss Rogers."

Kara let out a sigh and nodded. "I guess it was totally uncalled for. But she tormented me for years! She never physically hurt me. She tried… ended up breaking her hand. But she was such a bully!"

Mon-El moved closer and brushed the hair out of Kara's face. "Trust me, I know how it feels. Rhea was an abuser… I guess it's not much different than a bully."

"Coming back here brought a lot of bad memories. I just wish I had a friend… I wish I had you!"

Mon-El smiled hearing that. "I would have been older than you if I arrived at the same time as you, you know?"

"I know… I wish you were a kid like me!"

"Oh, I'm done being a kid!" Mon-El walked back to the log. "When I see Kai, I feel he's lucky… He is a Prince by blood. But no responsibilities. He can just be himself and fanboy over Valol and go all wide-eyed seeing us octupusing!"

Kara chuckled. "Octupusing! He sure loves that!" Kara made her way back towards Mon-El.

"See, that's the thing," Mon-El started. "Our past isn't going to change. We have all had our demons. And I feel we overcame them… We are happy. At this moment. And it took us many years to find that happiness. We shouldn't let that go."

Kara nodded. "I know. I wish I could get those five years back, Mon-El! I regret letting you go that day."

"No more regrets, Kara. Let's live in the moment." And just like that, he surprised her by pulling something out of his pocket and going down on one knee.

Kara's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kara Zor-El, sometimes I wish I had met you on Daxam. I wish I had run away and come to Krypton. But then I tell myself that you were too young for me. But look at the destiny, it held us both back from coming to Earth on the time we had to arrive. And when you finally did, you grew up into this beautiful, charming and amazing woman! And destiny held me back longer and sent me to you when I was around your age. When we both could be together without thinking about some old customs and traditions. I crashed onto the very city you lived in! It wasn't a coincidence, Kara… Even when I was sent away, I found my way back to you. We keep finding our ways back to each other. And if that's not destiny, then I don't know what that is…

"You became my friend in a world full of strangers. You helped me despite the history between our planets. You gave yourself permission to love me despite me hiding my true identity from you. And you took me back after finding out the truth… You gave me Kai. And he means the world to me! He's that one treasure that no one else could have given me. And now, I'm just a happy man, who doesn't care about the past anymore… I know we might never grow old, but I know you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers… Supergirl, will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

Kara covered her mouth with a hand, trying her hardest not to cry. The black box Mon-El opened had a solitaire – a round cut, ocean blue diamond.

"So?"

"YES! Yes, I will marry you!"

Mon-El gave her a big smile as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger and jumped to capture her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back, cupping his face. When Kara pulled away, she looked at her ring.

"It reminded me of your eyes. Comets!" Mon-El said, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

"Oh, Mon-El! I love you so much!"

Mon-El looked into her eyes keenly. Then he finally said the words. "I love you, too, Kara. Always have! Probably since the moment I set my eyes on you!"

"Take me home then! I just want to be with you."

Nodding, Mon-El bent down to lift Kara in his arms. He was going to take his fiancée home. He was going to make sweet love to her and show her just how much he loved her. He would pour his soul into their lovemaking. Because that is exactly what she deserved. Everything!

* * *

 

Mon-El had woken up very early the next morning. He lay next to Kara, holding her in his arms. Suddenly, something made him sit up. He remembered Kai wasn't here. And he could surprise both his son and his  _fiancée_  by bringing Kai back home.

Getting out of the bed, he hurried to brush his teeth and change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Mon-El then flew out of the balcony and headed straight to Alex's place.

Alex was on the couch, reading something on her phone. She sat up straight when she saw Mon-El fly in.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Alex asked, getting up.

"Morning Alex! I'm here to take Kai back home." Mon-El made his way to the guest bedroom. "Why are  _you_  up so early?"

Alex shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, so I decided to read a book. I guess I stayed up all night."

Mon-El chuckled before he super sped through Alex's kitchen. Before she could even realize what was happening, there was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on the table along with black coffee.

"Whoa! Are you always this fast? Thanks, Mon-El!" Alex gave him a big smile before she went to take a bite of the bacon. "Umm… no wonder Kara is in love with you. Food is her weakness and you have mastered the art of cooking, Mister Mon."

Mon-El chuckled heartily before he went to pack Kai's things. He then lifted his son in his arms, along with the overnight bag and went back to the balcony. Saying goodbye to Alex, he flew Kai back home.

Once they got home, Mon-El gently placed Kai on the bed next to Kara and placed his Supergirl stuffed toy next to him. Kara, thinking it was Mon-El next to her, wrapped her arm around Kai and snuggled close to him.

Mon-El smiled at the sight in front of him. He then went to keep Kai's stuff in his room and decided to make himself something to eat since he was famished.

As Mon-El stood in the kitchen, frying some bacon, he heard a noise in his room. He turned off the gas and went to see if Kai had woken up. But it was both the mother-son duo who had woken up.

"Kai?" Kara asked in surprise. "When did you get here, baby?"

"Momma!" Kai called happily as he wrapped his arms around his mom and hugged her tightly.

"Oh baby boy! I missed you so much!" Kara kissed him on top of his head. When she felt Kai tug on her finger, she moved away to see him eyeing the stone in her finger with surprise.

"Whash dis?" The little boy asked sleepily.

Mon-El made his way to the bed and patted his son's head. "That, kiddo, is an engagement ring."

"Engeement? Whash dat?"

Kara giggled as she kissed her baby's forehead and brushed the hair off his eyes. "That means, Momma and Daddy are going to get married soon."

Kai's eyes widened and lit up. "You mawwy and I get a siter?"

Kara turned to look at Mon-El, who chuckled as he bent down to kiss Kara on the lips.

Kai screeched with excitement. "Octupusing! Wan a siter now!" Kai jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom in a hurry.

"I'll take care of this," Kara said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

When Kara and Kai returned, Mon-El had placed their plates on the table. They began to dig in, all the while talking about their plans for the rest of the day.

Kai had surprised them by saying he wanted to see his cousins Con and Lala. Kara was about to promise to take him to Metropolis the next week, but her phone buzzed just then. She picked it up to see an email from CatCo.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"CatCo is throwing a grand party tonight in honor of the return of one Cat Grant. I'm invited and I can take a plus one. Something tells me Winn is invited too. Can you ask him?"

"Sure, babe." Mon-El took his phone and typed a quick text to Winn asking if he was going to the party.

Kara's phone buzzed again, making Mon-El look up from his message.

"It's Miss Grant! She sent me an email attaching the invite. She wants me to be there or she is threatening to find me and drag me to the party."

"We should go." Mon-El smiled. "I love parties! And Kai, would you like to go see Lara and Conner this evening? Maybe you can have a sleepover? I gotta ask your uncle Clark and aunt Di though."

"Yesh! I go!" The little boy called out excitedly.

Mon-El stood up. "RSVP the event and accept it, baby. I'll talk to Clark."

Kara sat looking at the email quietly. When Kai patted her arm, she turned to face him.

"Whash is  _are yes we pee_ , Momma?"

Kara looked at her son for a spilt second before she burst out laughing. Seeing his mother laugh, Kai giggled as well.

"Oh baby!" Kara wiped the stray tear off her cheek and said, "It's R-S-V-P. Just the alphabets. But it actually means 'répondez s'il vous plaît', which is French for 'please respond'. When someone sends you an invite and asks you to RSVP, you should reply to them and let them know if you're going or not."

"Momma, you going?"

Kara looked up at Mon-El, who was busy talking to Clark. Clark must have said okay because Mon-El turned around and gave Kara a thumbs up.

"Yes, baby boy. Looks like Mama and Daddy are going." Kara patted her son's cheek. "Now, eat your breakfast. We can go to the grocery store and grab some snacks for you and your cousins."

"Yay!" Kai leaned closer to kiss Kara on the cheek.

She smiled brightly and kissed his head. She would miss this little boy terribly when he leaves. But at least she was getting to spend the entire morning with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE! NOW MAKE THAT SECOND BABY ASAP, KARAMEL!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a dress code," Kara said to Mon-El, as she picked a dress for the event. It was an off shoulder, little black dress. She had black stilettos to go with this one.
> 
> Mon-El took his suit out and showed it to her. "Black tie?"
> 
> Kara nodded. "Black tie."
> 
> Mon-El started getting dressed. When he saw Kara pull on her dress and moved her hair to the side, he wordlessly went to zip it up. "Why are you so tensed?" Mon-El asked, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders.
> 
> "Remember Miss Grant wasn't there when I quit CatCo? I haven't seen her in ages…"

Mon-El and Kara took Kai shopping after breakfast. The little boy was excited to see his cousins again. Clark was coming to pick him up and bring him back home the next morning.

Kara was a bit nervous about the party. But when she found out Winn and Donna would be there as well, she calmed down a little. Having Mon-El around always helped, but having her other two friends around could actually make the party better.

Clark had come to pick Kai up that evening. He also wanted to congratulate Kara in person. She had a doubt that he was the one who nominated her article; but when Clark told her it wasn't him, Kara got curious.

Kai hugged his parents goodbye before he left with his uncle. He loved flying and since his momma wasn't flying him these days, he enjoyed his little flight to Metropolis.

"There's a dress code," Kara said to Mon-El, as she picked a dress for the event. It was an off shoulder, little black dress. She had black stilettos to go with this one.

Mon-El took his suit out and showed it to her. "Black tie?"

Kara nodded. "Black tie."

Mon-El started getting dressed. When he saw Kara pull on her dress and moved her hair to the side, he wordlessly went to zip it up. "Why are you so tensed?" Mon-El asked, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Remember Miss Grant wasn't there when I quit CatCo? I haven't seen her in ages…"

"It was your decision, Kara. Do you feel she will make you change your mind?"

"She could try. And I'm not too sure about returning to CatCo. What if I get a job offer from somewhere else? People do seem to be liking my article."

"They are." Mon-El nodded. "You know, Kara, you have always been passionate about your job. You were born to fly, don't let anyone ground you… And if you feel that's what Cat Grant is going to do, we can always leave the party and go watch a movie. I'm sure something good is playing in the theaters now."

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Mon-El's waist. "How do you do that? How do you manage to make me feel like I can fly again when I'm drowning in the sea of my self-doubt?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Well, you know, I'm super fun and you are hyper-critical. So it evens out." He winked at her and went to grab his tie.

When they were ready to leave, they noticed Donna and Winn step out of their own apartment. Winn wore a suit like Mon-El's but Donna had chosen a sequin dress in black and gold.

"Hey! You guys heading out to the party now?" Donna asked as she greeted Kara with a quick hug before pinching Mon-El's cheek. "Look at you! You look adorable like Kai."

Mon-El made a face and pushed her hand away. "Shall we?"

"I'm not driving!" Winn called, handing over the keys to Donna before she could ask them.

"You drive," Donna said as she threw the keys at Mon-El. "Kara and I will sit at the back."

Kara smiled and nodded. They made their way downstairs and got into Donna's car.

Donna, who had never been to a CatCo event, asked Kara how it was like. Kara went on to explain how Cat Grant liked to throw a big party when she was about to announce something.

It was also Mon-El's first time at a CatCo party and he was telling Donna about his two-day tenure with CatCo. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get an invite despite working for CatCo.

"You got fired, Mon-El," Kara reminded him. "On day two."

"So? I did work for them for two days. This isn't fair."

"All's fair in love and war, baby." Kara grinned.

Mon-El didn't reply. His hold on the steering wheel had tightened. He had no idea why but it felt as if he had just heard Kara say those words to him.

"Mon?" Kara touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah. Totally. Wait till I show you what's fair in love and war in our bed tonight, babe." Mon-El looked at her in the rearview mirror and winked at her.

"As if you two aren't loud enough." Donna rolled her eyes. "Winny, you're lucky you don't have super hearing. Our friends here love to scream."

Kara reddened hearing that.

Just then, Donna let out a small gasp. "What's that on your finger, Kara?"

Kara showed her the ring. "Oh this—"

"I proposed to Kara last night," Mon-El said before Kara could answer.

"YOU WHAT?" Both Winn and Donna shouted in Mon-El's ear.

"Ow you two are so loud!" Mon-El winced. "And yeah, I was going to tell you tonight. But you guys already know."

"Show me the ring!" Winn turned to face Kara. "I wanna see!"

Kara moved a little closer and showed him the ring. Winn nodded in approval. He then whispered in Mon-El's ear, "Dude, take me to the place where you got this ring. I need to get one, too."

"I heard that." Donna grinned at her boyfriend.

When they reached CatCo and headed upstairs, Kara felt nostalgic coming back to this place. The party was taking place on the rooftop, so they didn't have to go to the actual place of work.

At the rooftop, they noticed the party had already started. Some people were dancing, most of them were talking, but Cat Grant wasn't there yet.

Kara's eyes fell on Snapper, who stood with his niece, talking to someone. When his gaze met hers, he looked surprised to see her. Kara looked away, not in mood to ruin her evening.

A sudden gust of wind hit them and they looked up to see a helicopter flying above their heads.

"Cat Grant?" Mon-El asked, when he noticed the woman who was seated inside.

This was apparently Cat's grand entrance to the Annual CatCo party and she loved the attention she was getting.

Getting down on the helipad and once the helicopter flew away, Cat Grant made her way towards the small stage. She grabbed a glass of champagne on the way and a microphone from her assistant.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Cat spoke. "Welcome to CatCo's annual party. It's nice to see all those lovely faces." She made a face at the people who weren't paying attention to her. "Some of you must be wondering why you got invited to CatCo when you are neither employed here nor doing business with us. The answer is simple: This evening is going to be epic… Like me! And I wanted each and every one of you to witness that… Before we start, I would like to congratulate my old employee, Miss Danvers for her excellent and well-thought-out article that has been nominated for the Pulitzer. It is a bummer you no longer work with us, Keira. But just know, the doors of CatCo are always open for you."

There was a round of applause for Kara when the spotlight fell over her. She thanked them, but she was really not enjoying the attention that was suddenly showered upon her.

When Kara felt Mon-El take her hand in his, she looked up at him.

"Would you like to dance with me, beautiful?" he asked with a charming smile.

Kara's entire stance relaxed and she nodded. She was grateful Mon-El was here with her. It was going to be a long evening. Oh, she knew that all too well.

* * *

 

After their dance, Mon-El and Kara went to greet the others, who remembered both of them well. James was introducing them to the new employees and boasting about how well he had been running CatCo and all the plans he had for the company.

James only shut up when Cat Grant took the microphone again.

"People, it was wonderful to see you all enjoying the evening. But eyes up here, please." Cat got back on the stage. "I have an announcement to make… Most of you know that I've not been to my office, that I've been travelling, exploring the world and also helping the President out at times, but few recent events came to my knowledge, and I knew I had to address it right away. I have decided to take back my rightful place as the CEO of CatCo. Thank you, Jimmy Olsen for all your hard work and some mismanagement. If I were still around, some of my employees would not have quit. And to set that right, CatCo is making its grand return!"

There was a huge rectangular cut out next to Cat on the stage that was covered with a red cloth. Cat tugged at it and it fell, presenting CatCo's latest issue.

Winn let out a little gasp. Donna stiffened besides him. Everyone had gone silent. It was Kara and Mon-El who exchanged looks after seeing what Cat had just revealed.

The large magazine's cover page was that of Valor hovering in the sky, carrying Supergirl's unconscious body in his arms. And in bold letters it read, ' **SUPERGIRL AND VALOR - POWER COUPLE OF THE YEAR!'**

Cat then gestured for Eve to do something. A projector was switched on and Cat moved aside. On the white screen in front of them were pictures of Supergirl and Valor fighting side by side. Then pictures of Valor rescuing her from the sea. And then giving her a CPR before finally flying away with Supergirl in his arms.

"This is when CatCo makes history!" Cat spoke again. "We were proud to introduce Supergirl to this world. And despite me not getting to name him, I'll still say National City welcomed Valor with open arms. Now is the time for the city to see just who SuperValor are! Together, they are powerful. Together, they can create history. And CatCo is proud to give the world SUPERVALOR!"

Kara winced hearing that. Not that she didn't want to be associated with Valor, but the way Cat was proudly showing off her new  _find_ … Kara was afraid people would start poking their nose into Valor's business. Unlike her, he remained in the sidelines. He never gave any interviews. He never stopped for his picture to be taken. He had also  _kindly_  refused the Medal of Valor from President Marsdin. Mon-El was a hero who didn't want any recognition. And for him to be exposed this way… Kara knew very well how upset he was right now.

When Donna tugged at Kara's arm, the blonde looked at her friend. "Kara, Cat Grant probably won't stop talking about this new ship she created, I suggest you take Mon-El home. I'll let you guys know what happened tomorrow at work."

Kara gave her a quick nod and took Mon-El's hand in hers. He seemed to be in some sort of a daze, so he didn't really stop her as she led him downstairs.

Kara called for a cab and waited with Mon-El besides her. It was only after getting back home did he snap out of his daze and look at her.

"What if people find out who we really are?" he asked in a low voice. "What if they figure out Supergirl and Valor have a son together? Kai's life would be at risk. It will be like that Daxtonian coming after us all over again… Kara, I can't risk Kai's life!"

As Mon-El sat on the couch, Kara cupped his face and said, "If you think I would let any harm come to you or Kai, then you are wrong. I would die for the two of you. Powers or not, I can protect you both. You need to trust me; I've lived with a secret almost all my life. You can do the same. So can Kai… When he's old enough, we  _will_  tell him the truth about Valor. And as he grows, we will teach him how to fight. I promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karamel is giving me so many feels!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But just before Mon-El could head home, Alex stopped him and asked him for a minute alone. Thinking it must have been about work, Mon-El followed her to the conference room. He raised a brow when Alex closed the door behind herself.
> 
> "What is it, Alex? Where are the others?"
> 
> "It's just you and me, Mon-El. I wanted to talk to you alone."
> 
> Giving her a small nod, he said, "Okay. About what?"
> 
> "What do you get from hurting my sister?"
> 
> "What?"

Mon-El hadn't felt this low and miserable in ages. It felt as if he had been facing his mother all over again. But this time it was about his son, not himself.

Kai's nightmares had been haunting  _him_. Mon-El still hadn't told Kara about Kai's nightmare. He just didn't know how to tell her. She was fiercely protective of their son. And if he told her, she would be on the edge all the time.

Not knowing what to do, Mon-El ended up on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. Kara lay next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't sleep. He simply lay there, in her embrace.

Kara knew that she had to comfort him. Mon-El was a strong man. But he was always so worried about Kai. She had to be there for him when he needed her the most.

And she was going to be.

* * *

Kara woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing. She knew it wasn't Clark dropping Kai off this early. She hurriedly put on a pair of shorts and grabbed Mon-El's t-shirt and slipped it over her head. When she went and checked the door hole, she noticed it was Alex.

"Hey!" Kara called as she pulled the door open.

"Kara, hi!" Alex walked in and hugged her sister tightly. "I saw the news last night. I can't believe Cat Grant did  _that_!"

Kara closed the door after Alex and nodded. "Yeah. It was a surprise for us, too."

"I called you last night but I guess your phone was on silent. I came here to check on you. Are you okay?" As Alex moved closer, she noticed the bruises on Kara's legs and some on her arms.

Kara nodded. "I am. Don't worry… But I can't say the same about Mon-El. He's worried about what would happen if people realized Supergirl and Valor have a son together."

Alex pretended she hadn't seen the bruises. She was surprised Kara hadn't noticed them as well. There were so blue and purple, as if Kara had had a bad fall or… she had been abused.

"Thanks for checking in on me!" Kara gave her sister a quick hug. "Mon-El and I will be at the DEO soon. We're just waiting for Kai. Need to take him to his camp first."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Give Kai a hug from me." Alex waved her sister goodbye and walked out of the apartment.

She knew just how Kara was getting those bruises and she could no longer tolerate it. She decided to have a word with Kara later when Mon-El wasn't around.

Once Alex left, Kara and Mon-El's busy schedule started.

Clark dropped Kai off and even brought along two bars of chocolates from Lara for Mon-El and Kara as a get well soon present since the little girl didn't understand why her aunt and Kai's dad hadn't come over for the sleepover. She had assumed they were both sick at home.

Once Clark left, Kara made Kai and Mon-El pancakes. Mon-El was quiet that morning, but her baby boy was going on and on about all that he did at his uncle Clark's place with Con and Lala.

After dropping Kai off at camp, Kara drove Mon-El to DEO. Surprisingly there hadn't been any Valor emergencies, so they could train in peace. But once they got there, Kara realized Mon-El wasn't really in mood to train. He still seemed a bit tense and jumped every time someone touched him.

He had jumped when Winn patted his shoulder, making Winn jump in return and throw his box of red tubes at J'onn. The Martian hadn't been impressed.

Donna had offered to train with Kara and Winn had volunteered to be her official cheerleader for the day and for the rest of his life. To see Donna blush was a rare sight. The whole control room had witnessed it and Donna had threated to punch everyone who didn't look away.

It was later that morning that Winn and Mon-El left to grab some coffee, since Winn wanted to talk to his best friend, who was obviously bothered by something.

Donna had also left DEO due to some emergency so Kara was left alone with Alex.

Alex, deciding to make use of this opportunity, pulled Kara towards the medbay and said, "Please tell me you are aware of the bruises on your body!"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. There were some bruises on her body. She had noticed that this morning. But they weren't as bad as before.

"It's nothing, Alex," Kara said. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?! That's easy for you to say, Kara. But I can't stop worrying about you! And what's that on your finger?"

Kara had forgotten about the ring. She looked at it and said, "Mon-El proposed to me. At Midvale… I said yes."

Alex gasped hearing that. "You want to marry him?"

"I'm engaged, Alex. That's what it means."

"Look, Kara, I'm sorry to say this, but you're making the wrong decision… If you were as powerful as before, I would have given you my blessings. But you are human now! Marrying this man would mean you'll be covered with bruises forever!"

"Alex, stop it!" Kara raised her voice. "Why are you acting as if I'm always going to be like this?" Kara then headed towards the door. "Mon-El and I are very happy together. And we  _are_  getting married! Whether you like it or not, I'm still marrying that man." With that, she headed out of the door.

Kara decided to go pick Kai up from camp and take him grocery shopping. She wasn't a good cook, but she was willing to try making something simple for her son and her boyfriend.

* * *

 

When Mon-El returned to DEO after grabbing coffee with Winn, J'onn had told him to go home for the day. He knew Agent Matthews was distracted. And after all the sudden interest Valor was getting, J'onn wanted Wonder Girl to go out in his place for a while.

But just before Mon-El could head home, Alex stopped him and asked him for a minute alone. Thinking it must have been about work, Mon-El followed her to the conference room. He raised a brow when Alex closed the door behind herself.

"What is it, Alex? Where are the others?"

"It's just you and me, Mon-El. I wanted to talk to you alone."

Giving her a small nod, he said, "Okay. About what?"

"What do you get from hurting my sister?"

"What?"

Alex took a seat on the desk and crossed her arms across her chest. "I know you and Kara have a lot of sex. And honestly, that's not my problem. You are a couple… engaged, too. Imagine my surprise when I see that ring on my sister's finger and she hadn't even bothered telling me."

"You think I'm hurting her by… loving her?"

"No. But you have sex with her and that's enough to hurt her. And because she's in love with you, she will never tell you she's in pain."

"If this is about the bruises, Kara and I are aware of it and we are dealing with it."

"No. This isn't just about the bruises… You keep forgetting that you aren't human. Right now, you are not even compatible with Kara. But! If you do get her pregnant, since protection has never worked for the two of you, just think what would be in her womb… A half Daxamite. And Kara will not be able to carry it to full-term. You and I both know that… The baby will be too strong for her. She will be constantly in pain and she will hide it from all of us… Giving birth to Kai almost killed her, Mon-El. Or did you forget that already? And she gave birth to Kai when she had all her powers. When the whole bloody room was lit with yellow sun light!"

"Kara won't get hurt. I'll make sure of it," Mon-El promised.

"And how will you do that?"

"I've asked Winn to create a device for me that I can take home, something that will emit red sun's light and weaken me."

"That's your big plan to stop Kara from getting hurt during sex?"

"What else do you want me do to, Alex?" Mon-El demanded. "You want me to go find a way where I lose all my powers? You want me to be human? Just how will I do it?"

"No one is asking you to lose anything. All you have to do is keep your dick in your pants and not f*ck with my sister!"

"She's my fiancée!"

"You're killing her!"

Mon-El glared at Alex. "You don't know that. She's stronger than before. And we will be careful."

"Really? But what if you've already knocked her up again? You're an expert in that."

Mon-El stiffened hearing that.  _What if Alex had a point? What if Kara was already pregnant?_

"Look, all I want for you to do is to stop having sex with Kara till her powers come back. Once they do, you can do whatever you want," Alex said, grimly. "She's your fiancée now. Killing her is the last thing you should be doing." With that, Alex left the room, closing the door behind her with a loud bang.

Mon-El stayed back. Alex's words kept ringing in his ears. She was right. It wasn't easy for even Winn to create such a device. If J'onn ever found out, he would be so mad at them. That little device could weaken Kryptonians and him, and if it fell in wrong hands, they were doomed.

Deciding that what Alex said was right, that he couldn't sleep with Kara till her powers returned, Mon-El headed back home.

He was surprised to see that Kara and Kai had been baking a cheesecake for him. Mon-El managed to give them a small smile and hugged them both.

When Kara hugged him back tightly, he knew that this was all he needed. He needed her close. Sex wasn't the only good thing about their relationship. She was enough.

Mon-El spent the rest of the evening with Kara and Kai on the couch, watching some animated movie Kai wanted to watch. He tried his best to answer his son's questions and smile as often as possible. But it wasn't easy. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

That night Kai didn't come to their room. Kara and Mon-El were cuddling, enjoying their time alone.

"Did you ever want to go back to Daxam?" Kara asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Daxam. Have you ever wondered what it would be like now?"

"I'm hoping the people who survived chose to lead a better life without a monarchy ruling them. Why do you ask?"

"Sometimes I want to go out there in search of Krypton… I keep getting this weird feeling… that we aren't alone. That someone survived Krypton's fall."

"And what will you do if you find something like that?"

Kara snuggled closer. "If I do, I will learn about my planet and teach Kai, too."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell him that I'm Valor, Kara," Mon-El confessed. "My past is something I don't want to taint Kai with."

"You know, he deserves to know the man he looks up to is actually his father. In some way, both my dad and Jeremiah let me down, Mon. But I know you won't do that with Kai… I know you aren't ready now. But one day, Kai has to know that the Valor he thinks is saving the world is actually his dad. He deserves to know the truth."

"What if he hates me for keeping it a secret?"

Kara sat up and crinkled. "Have you looked at yourself? Who would hate you, my dear Daxamite?" Kara then leaned down and covered Mon-El's lips with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Alex... Just no...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El let out a yawn and leaned against the desk. "I really need to get my hands on that game, Winn. Maybe we should head over to downtown and check it out?"
> 
> "I heard it's available in Gotham and Metropolis. Wanna go to Gotham tonight? If we are lucky, we might even get a glimpse of Batman!"
> 
> Mon-El chuckled and shook his head. "Remember Mr. Wayne helped me lose Legion's tracker? He did that because he made me promise he never has to seen my face again. So, Gotham is out of the question."
> 
> "Pity! We could have boasted to everyone here that we saw the Caped Crusader." Winn went back to munching on his red vine.

It had been two weeks since SuperValor's relationship was outed by Cat Grant. The ship was certainly sailing, with many coming forward and sharing their views about just how much they liked the idea of Supergirl and Valor being a couple.

Since Kara's article had been nominated for the Pulitzer, she had been getting job offers from major papers and magazines. She had gotten busy with her own training back at DEO. Her powers, not as strong as before, were slowly coming back. She could hover in the air for a couple of minutes now. And jump really high if she tried.

Not just Mon-El and Winn, Donna was also invested in Kara's training. She had accepted Kara as the fourth member of The Falcons, something that didn't sit right with Alex, who was now openly glaring at Donna whenever she got a chance.

Kara had also noticed that Alex and Mon-El weren't on talking terms. Mon-El, who had always been the one cracking lame jokes, making delicious food for all his friends and singing songs for Kai, had been a little distant lately, not doing any of his trademark things. He was always nervous and constantly on the edge.

Kara and Mon-El's love life was being affected by his behavior as well. For Kara, all she wanted was for Mon-El to tell her what was wrong so she could help him. Communication was better with them when they were just co-parents. Little did she know that Alex's words had been constantly haunting Mon-El and he was blaming himself for hurting Kara for his own selfish desires.

One fine afternoon, Kara decided to talk to him.

Mon-El and Winn were hanging out in the control room. They had gotten a lead on the Daxtonian who was after Supergirl, but they couldn't act immediately without causing suspicion. Especially now since Alex was keeping a close eye on all of them.

Mon-El let out a yawn and leaned against the desk. "I really need to get my hands on that game, Winn. Maybe we should head over to downtown and check it out?"

"I heard it's available in Gotham and Metropolis. Wanna go to Gotham tonight? If we are lucky, we might even get a glimpse of Batman!"

Mon-El chuckled and shook his head. "Remember Mr. Wayne helped me lose Legion's tracker? He did that because he made me promise he never has to seen my face again. So, Gotham is out of the question."

"Pity! We could have boasted to everyone here that we saw the Caped Crusader." Winn went back to munching on his red vine.

"Hey guys!" Kara called, making her way towards them.

Mon-El turned around and his eyes lit up seeing her. "Hey babe! Wassup?"

Kara leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "Nothing much. I was wondering if you were busy."

Mon-El shook his head. "Not really. Why?"

"Wanna go out for some ice cream?"

"Yes. Thanks for the invite," Winn replied and stood up, grabbing his jacket as he did so.

"I'll bring some back for you, I promise." Kara gave him a sad smile and grabbed Mon-El's arm and dragged him out of the building. He didn't seem to protest. He liked ice cream, too.

"Why ice cream?" Mon-El asked as they made their way towards an ice parlor hand in hand.

"I'm craving caramel ice cream," Kara said. When Mon-El raised a brow, she chuckled and added, "NOT with pickles."

"You ate a lot of caramel ice cream with pickles when you were pregnant with Kai," Mon-El pointed out. "I just thought that you—"

"Well, if you want another baby, then you should be sleeping with me," Kara said as a matter of fact. She didn't want to push him, but she had to let him know he was being a little distant lately.

"Babe, you know I've been so busy and—"

"I know. I'm just saying." Kara stopped walking. "I miss you. Please come to bed tonight."

Mon-El could see that crinkle. He knew Kara was suspecting and he really didn't want to create any problems in their relationship. So he gave her a small nod. "Okay. We'll do it tonight."

"Yay! I want three scoops of ice cream. With lots of caramel syrup AND whipped cream!"

Mon-El didn't know why but some of these words sounded familiar.

"What is it?" Kara asked when she noticed he had stopped walking.

"Nothing. I think I'm having a deja-vu." He gave her a sudden smile and said, "Two scoops and one kiss." With that he leaned down to kiss her head.

"Mon! Not fair!" Kara pouted.

Mon-El chuckled as he covered her lips with his. He kissed her softly and when he pulled away, he said, "Another deja-vu."

"You've been having a lot of those! Come on, that ice cream is calling my name."

Mon-El laughed as Kara dragged him into the ice cream parlor. She had gotten two large scoops of caramel ice cream with a lot of caramel syrup. Mon-El went with his favorite mint chocolate chip.

Before leaving, Kara bought a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake for Winn and a coffee for J'onn, Donna, Alex and Mon-El, since her fiancé never said no to coffee.

She felt a bit guilty of indulging in ice cream without Kai, so when they went to pick him up from camp, which was his last day, they once again stopped for more ice cream.

Mon-El didn't stop her when she ordered two more scoops of caramel for herself and chocolate chip cookie dough for Kai. Ice cream made his fiancée and son happy, so he would buy them as much as they wanted. It wasn't like they would catch a cold.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara was happy that she managed to go on a date with Mon-El, even though it was just them grabbing some ice cream. She felt things were coming back to normal.

Once Kai had fallen asleep and Mon-El had tucked him in after reading him a bedtime story, he had gone back to his room to see Kara standing there, wearing red, lacy lingerie.

"Wow!" Mon-El called as he walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"Do you like it?" Kara asked, twirling around. "I got it last week."

"You look amazing!" Mon-El closed the distance between them and tugged on Kara's shoulder strap. When it fell and exposed her skin, he bent down to place a soft kiss there.

Before they knew it, they were both naked and panting as they lay on the bed, with Mon-El over Kara. But he ended up grabbing onto her arm a bit too tight and she yelped in pain.

"Shit!" Mon-El cursed and jumped out of the bed. "I'm so sorry, Kara! I didn't realize…"

Kara placed a hand on the spot that was hurting. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm okay," she assured him. "Come back to bed."

"NO! No, I can't." Mon-El hurried to grab his boxers and a t-shirt. He put those on and left the room. As he walked out, Kara heard him say, "I'm a monster!"

Kara facepalmed herself. What had she done? Now he would not stop blaming himself and distance himself again.

She hurriedly put on her panties and borrowed a t-shirt from Mon-El's closet and hurried after him.

She noticed that he had grabbed a beer from the fridge and was sitting on the couch, cursing himself in Daxamite.

Kara sat down besides him and said, "How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't your fault?"

"I can't control myself around you."

"Yes, you can." Kara took his hand in hers and said, "Mon-El, we made love tonight. And you were nothing but gentle. But I know you like it rough sometimes and that's okay with me."

"I'll end up killing you one day!"

"What?!" Kara looked at him in horror. "Who's been telling you all this, Mon-El? These aren't your words! It couldn't have been Winn or Donna… Who is it?"

"I'm not right for you," Mon-El said in a low voice. "Every time we sleep together, I end up hurting you."

"No! Not every single time!" Kara shot back. "Look, I don't care what you think, but I like how you're in bed. You are the Daxamite I know you are and there is nothing wrong with that."

Kara surprised Mon-El by taking the beer out of his hand and sitting on his lap. She took a swig of the beer and said, "No regrets, Mon. I'm gonna be normal again. Then I should be the one who should hold back."

Mon-El managed to give her a weak smile. "You're not  _that_  strong."

"Really? Is that a challenge?" Kara smirked as she leaned closer to kiss him. She decided to lighten the mood by changing the topic. "I got two more job offers today."

"Yeah? Where from?" Mon-El took the beer back from Kara and took a sip.

"There's one from The Daily Planet."

"Where Clark works? But that's in Metropolis."

"Yeah. City Reporter," Kara said. "It's a position under Clark's, I'll be shadowing him if I take it. The pay is good, too."

"Better than what you got at CatCo?"

"Way better!"

Mon-El gulped. He was so selfish. He didn't want Kara to take that job and go away. But he couldn't say that out loud.

"I got another one. It's from CatCo," Kara spoke again. "Investigative Reporter. And I won't have anything to do with Snapper. I'll be reporting to Miss Grant directly."

"Is it the same as before?"

"No. This one is a bigger position. It does mean more work, but the pay is higher than what Daily Planet is offering, plus a lot of benefits… Miss Grant is being generous. I won't even have to fetch her coffee."

"Biggest advantage is that CatCo is right in this city."

"I know." Kara leaned her head against Mon-El's shoulder. "Working at DP will look good on my résumé."

"You'll figure it out soon." Mon-El kissed her head and they ended up cuddling on the couch.

* * *

The next day hadn't gone well as Kara had expected it to. She had training with Alex since Mon-El, Donna and Winn were busy with their own work. Alex had managed to kick her ass, but Kara noticed that she had seen her bruise again. She had made Alex promise to not talk to Mon-El about it.

But little did she know that Alex wasn't going to keep that promise. Her sister's wellbeing came first over her promise. And she had once again blasted Mon-El for hurting Kara.

And then it started.

Mon-El being distant. Him refusing to train with Kara anymore. Him going out to drink at nights, sometimes with Donna or Winn or both, but mostly alone.

And in just a week, Kara felt as if they had drifted apart. So much that it was worse than the first time around.

Mon-El wouldn't even touch her anymore. He wouldn't even look at her. And it hurt Kara. To even think that the man she loved didn't want her anymore.

So she finally decided to take the matter into her hands.

Kai was busy watching cartoons that night and Mon-El had announced that he was going to the roof for some fresh air. The bottle of Aldebaran rum in his hand didn't go missing. She knew he was drinking hard liquor now, stuff that had an effect on him.

Telling Kai she would be down quickly, Kara locked the door after her and headed upstairs.

"Hey!" she called when he turned to see who had come up at this time of the night.

"Kara, hey."

Mon-El was sitting on the wall, facing the other side. Kara came to rest her arms and lean against the wall.

"It's beautiful tonight," she said softly.

"Yeah."

"Look! A star just fell!" Kara pointed at the sky.

Mon-El looked up and shook his head. "That's no star. That's a comet."

"And that comet fell… Like us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I know this looks bad... and it kinda is. BUT HAVE FAITH IN KARAMEL! I won't let you down like those SG writers did!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We really are Nightwing and Flamebird, Mon," Kara spoke softly. "Even if you aren't a Kryptonian. Our story is much like those two...
> 
> "Our goal is to keep the world safe. We go lengths to protect each other. But has a friend betrayed us? I don't know that yet. But I will find out."
> 
> "I don't know what you are saying, Kara. You're scaring me."
> 
> "I'm just saying that you were right. You were right to be scared about us giving our relationship another chance… I don't know if this is some kinda superpower you have, but you've always been so perspective. It's like you know when something bad is going to happen. And honestly, it scares me… I think you were right about us. We were better off as friends and co-parents. At least that way, we used to talk and share our concerns. Now you won't even look at me! What has happened to us, Mon? How did we become this?"

Mon-El looked at Kara in shock. "What do you mean?" He turned around and jumped off the small wall and faced Kara.

"We really are Nightwing and Flamebird, Mon," Kara spoke softly. "Even if you aren't a Kryptonian. Our story is much like those two...

"Our goal is to keep the world safe. We go lengths to protect each other. But has a friend betrayed us? I don't know that yet. But I will find out."

"I don't know what you are saying, Kara. You're scaring me."

"I'm just saying that you were right. You were right to be scared about us giving our relationship another chance… I don't know if this is some kinda superpower you have, but you've always been so perspective. It's like you know when something bad is going to happen. And honestly, it scares me… I think you were right about us. We were better off as friends and co-parents. At least that way, we used to talk and share our concerns. Now you won't even look at me! What has happened to us, Mon? How did we become  _this_?"

"Kara, you need to believe me, this is  _not_  what it looks like. I promise that I'm only doing this to protect you!"

"Protect me? From what? From  _whom_? Yourself? You are not a monster, Mon-El. You are the man I love and the man I have blind faith in. But I don't think you see me that way anymore."

"Kara, no—"

"Let me talk. Please." Kara let out a sigh. "You put a wall between us and you didn't give me a good reason why. I'm not saying sex is everything but it is an important part of a relationship. But if you are afraid to even touch me… Mon, what if I never get my powers back? What then? You'll behave the same way? And what if I grow old and you stay the same? You see what I'm trying to say?

"I felt as if my powers were coming back. But today, Alex was able to beat me in training… I feel I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life, Mon-El. And I think I should start getting used to that… Supergirl is gone. She's never coming back. And all that's left is for Kara Danvers to figure out her life. And that's what I'm doing... I've accepted the job at Daily Planet."

"What? No, Kara! Please don't do this. Don't give up on us," Mon-El begged.

"I'll only be giving up when I stop loving you. And that's never going to happen. But we can't be together… Not like this." Saying that, she looked at her engagement ring before taking it off. Kara took Mon-El's hand and placed the ring on his palm. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll ever fall in love again. Certainly not the way I love you… You need to let me go, Mon-El. For good, this time. This will not be easy for any of us, but we will learn how to be good co-parents again. Kai will understand."

"Kai? No, Kara. No, please, don't take him away from me!"

Kara could see the fear in Mon-El's eyes. His eyes watered as he kept begging her. "Mon, you were worried that something would happen to Kai if anyone found out he's Supergirl and Valor's son… Supergirl is gone. But the risk still remains. We haven't even managed to catch that Daxtonian. If Kai lives me with, lives a normal, civilian life, then he will be safe. You have my word. And Clark and Diana will be there in case we need some extra protection. Kai will be close to his only cousins. He will be happy."

Mon-El went down on his knees and begged, "Please don't take Kai away from me, Kara. I won't be able to live without him!"

"Mon, you can fly. You can visit him every day if you want. But I can't let him stay here anymore. Please, let us go." Kara wiped the tears off her cheeks and turned away, no longer being able to look at Mon-El breaking down in front of her. "If you love me, you won't stop me." With that, she rushed downstairs.

Kai was still watching TV when Kara walked in. "Momma, we see Scooby?" the little boy asked, pointing at the TV.

Kara patted his cheek and shook her head. "No, darling. We need to pack our bags. We are going to see Conner and Lara."

"We go now?" the little Daxtonian's eyes lit up.

"Not now, baby. Tomorrow. In the morning. We have a flight." Kara then turned towards Kai's room. "I'm going to go pack your bags now."

"We have sweepovar tomorrow?" Kai asked, running into his room after his mother.

"No, honey. We are going to stay there for a while."

"Yay! We see Lala and Con!" Kai happily ran around his room, gathering his toys for his momma to pack.

The little boy was so excited that he didn't realize just what was happening. He had fallen asleep quickly. Not noticing that his father only returned home around midnight, drunk. Mon-El had passed out on the couch.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he noticed Kara moving around, gathering some of her things and putting them in a small bag.

Noticing that he was awake, she went to make him some coffee. "You should have a big breakfast," Kara said, bringing Mon-El the coffee mug. "Something greasy will help with the hangover."

Mon-El didn't bother replying or even taking the coffee from Kara. So she left it on the table in front of him and went back to see if she had missed anything. Bringing out her luggage, Kara said, "I'm not taking everything at once. Clark said he would stop by next week to grab the rest of the stuff. I'll keep it all in Kai's room."

When Mon-El didn't reply, Kara sighed and walked away. Kai had woken up and she got busy helping him get ready.

It was the first time Kai was going to fly in a plane, so he was really excited. He even wore his favorite Star Wars cap Mon-El had gotten him last year.

Since Alex was the one driving them to airport, she had come upstairs to take some of the bags. When Kai finally noticed his father was on the couch, not moving at all, he asked, "Daddy, where's your bag?"

Kara placed a hand over her son's head. "Daddy isn't coming with us, Kai. He has work here, you know."

"Oh, Daddy come in few days?"

Kara didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sure he will visit you soon!"

Mon-El finally stood up and made his way towards Kai. He kneeled in front of his son and placed his hands on either side of Kai's arms and took a good look at him. Kai gave Mon-El a big smile. But Mon-El wasn't able to return it. For four whole years, he had begged to Rao to let Kai be with him. The last few months felt as if Rao had answered his prayers. But no. Mon-El knew this was his divine punishment for all his sins back on Daxam. He knew he didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve a family. All those were blessings of a good man and he wasn't one.

Pulling Kai into his arms, Mon-El tried his hardest not to cry.

"Will mwiss you, Daddy!" the little Daxtonian said. "You come soon."

"I'll try my best, Kai." Mon-El kissed his son's head. "You be a good boy for Mama, okay? Say hi to Conner and Lara from me."

"Okai! I pway with them!" Kai grinned when Mon-El pulled away. "Then Daddy come and we pway towether!"

Mon-El patted his son's cheek. "Sure, Kiddo."

"Buh bye, Daddy!" Kai hugged his father one last time before heading out. Alex stood there waiting for him. She took his hand and led him downstairs.

Kara and Mon-El were left alone. She grabbed her handbag and walked towards Mon-El. Kara caressed his cheek as she leaned closer and said, "I love you." She then kissed his lips softly before turning around and leaving in a hurry. But not before she heard him reply, "I know."

Mon-El sank to the floor after the door closed. Kara and Kai were gone. He was left all alone again. He had no idea why he was surprised by what had happened. This was his fate. He was doomed from the start.

He had no idea how long he stayed there. His phone kept ringing in the room but he didn't get up to answer it. And hours later, the door opened again and in came Winn.

"Mon-El?" Winn rushed to his friend. Seeing as Mon-El wasn't getting up, Winn plopped in front of him. "Dude! I come running here to tell you that Mom met Donna and she gave us blessings to get married and that I proposed to Donna for real this time and we are getting married and you are here, on the floor and Kara has left and taken Kai with her?"

"How do you know?" Mon-El asked, finally looking at his friend.

"Well, J'onn called me. Said he had read Alex's mind in the morning and knew everything! It was Alex, wasn't it? She's the one who gave you a hard time for sleeping with Kara."

"It's too late, Winn. They are gone. She's taken Kai with her."

"Mon-El, I don't know what to say. It's like we both feared this would happen and it did. I'm sorry, bro!" Winn wrapped his arms around Mon-El and patted his back.

"What am I going to do without them, Winn?"

"They will come back, Mon. Kara will come back."

"No, she won't." Mon-El took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Winn. "She ended it. All of it."

Winn looked at his friend helplessly. He couldn't believe this had happened again.

* * *

**Metropolis**

It had been a week since Kara and Kai had moved to Metropolis. Kara had joined The Daily Planet the day after she moved to the new city. Clark had given her the keys to his old apartment and told Kara that she didn't have to look for a new place. Since it was close to Kents' home, Kara was thankful that her cousin and his wife were close by.

She had thought that Kai would be happy here since his cousins lived here too. But she had been wrong.

He was okay on the very first day. He played with Conner and Lara, went to the park with them, watched an animated movie with them back home. On the second day, Conner and Lara had come over to the apartment and spent the whole day with Kai. Then Kara had become busy with unpacking and Kai started feeling lonely.

He asked just one question every two hours.  _Where was his dad?_

Kai then ended up behaving so badly that Kara was shocked to see this side of him. He cried all the time. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep. Nothing Kara said or did helped Kai. He wanted his dad. And he felt his mother was keeping him away from his father.

Kara felt helpless. She was trying her hardest but seeing Kai so upset, hurt her badly.

She was plating his dinner. It was reheated chicken casserole from lunch that Clark had cooked for them.

"Kai, baby, dinner's ready."

"Don't want it," Kai said, pouting.

"Baby, please. Not this again. You should eat. Even if you are upset."

"I want Daddy!"

"I know, Kai. Do you think I haven't called him? I've called him so many times. Left him so many messages! He hasn't replied at all! What do you expect me to do?"

"Lesh go home!"

"Kai, stop this!"

"No!" the little boy ran to the bedroom and hid under the covers.

Kara let out a defeated sigh. She took her phone and called Clark. When he picked up, she said, "I'm so sorry for calling you so late, Clark."

"Don't worry, Kara. What is it? Is Kai okay?"

"Not really. Can I bring him to your place? Can he stay the night?"

"Kara, you know you two are always welcome here. I'll see you in few."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... That's a lot of angst! Do you think Kara and Mon-El will reunite? Is it surprising to see Kai acting like that?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El headed downstairs and walked into the room. He narrowed his eyes at the second person seated in the room eating one of Winn's red vine.
> 
> Winn was busy observing the… child? Could he call him that?
> 
> "Winn!" Mon-El hissed. "Who let this kid in?"
> 
> "Mon-El, you're here!" Winn ran to his best friend's side and spoke in a whisper, "Okay, don't freak out. She said she's from the future!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second time traveler is here!!!

The next evening, Kara was packing up to head home. Working at The Daily Planet was nothing like working at CatCo. The atmosphere was very professional. There was a lot of work to do. Lot of running around and researching for work. And Kara felt that the only advantage here was working with Clark.

Kai was still upset with her and she wanted to call Alex and ask her to check on Mon-El and tell him to come visit Kai. She wanted to be mad at him for ignoring Kai like this. But Kara knew Mon-El was not to blame.  _She_  put him in such a position. But she still wished he would visit for Kai's sake.

Despite work being all professional, someone asked her out for coffee. His name was Callum Harvey. He was a junior reporter. And he was eager to show Kara around on her very first day.

Kara wasn't ready for this. So she had politely refused Callum saying she had just moved to the town and she wanted to spend time with her son who was trying to settle in. Callum backed away when he found out Kara had a son.

And so, Kara Danvers finished work for that day and walked back home.

She usually left with Clark. But today, Clark had to go out to follow a lead. He told Kara not to wait for him. Kai was at Clark's place, so she had to stop by to pick him up.

Kara decided to take him out for dinner. Maybe that would cheer him up.

But just as she was nearing the apartment building, she saw a figure dressed in all black pacing the sidewalk.

"Alex?"

Alex turned around when she heard Kara's voice. She rushed to hug her sister. "Oh God! I missed you so much!"

"Alex, did you just get here?"

"I did. I took the first flight out of National City when I found out…"

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, Kara! It's Mon-El! He's been missing for a week!"

Kara looked at her sister in shock. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't turn up to work after you left town. But one of the agents told me he showed up the next day for an hour and then he disappeared!"

"Does Winn know? J'onn must know!"

"I don't know what Mon-El told J'onn, he told me Agent Matthews has taken a week off due to personal reasons. Winn won't talk to me. He's ignoring me! And Donna… don't even get me started!"

"But where could Mon-El go?" Kara shook her head. "Alex, I called him so many times and he didn't answer. I thought he was ignoring me. What if he's in danger? I need to get back to National City!"

"No. Don't take any hasty decisions." Alex then looked at the apartment building. "Can we please go in? I came straight from the airport and I need to use the restroom."

"Of course." Kara led the way to the apartment and opened the door and pointed the way to the bathroom.

She had made coffee for them by the time Alex returned.

The older Danvers sister looked at Kara awkwardly. "I'm sorry this is happening."

"Don't apologize, Alex. This isn't your fault… Mon-El was the one who distanced himself. It felt as if he didn't need me anymore."

"Oh, Kara! He didn't tell you?" Alex looked stunned.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Kara, you will hate me for this, but just know I was worried about you…"

"Alex, what is going on?" Kara demanded.

"When I saw those bruises on your body, I confronted Mon-El. I told him he was hurting you. And I… I said some horrible things to him, Kara. I told him to stay away from you till you got your powers back."

"You did what?!" Kara shot up from her chair, looking at her sister in horror. "You were the one… the friend who betrays…" Kara whispered to herself.

"Kara, please! I only did that because I was worried about you! I didn't know you two would break up!"

"No. No. NO! You don't get to do that!" Kara looked furious now. "You don't get to say you were worried when you told my fiancée he would kill me if he ended up sleeping with me! Do you know what Mon-El has done to himself? He's drowning in the guilt that he hurt me when he  _didn't!_  You don't understand, Alex. I'm not human! These bruises don't hurt, they just show on the skin. Mon-El has never hurt me, not intentionally. If you were that worried about him touching me, did you forget  _my son_  is a Daxtonian? If he held my hand a bit tight, these bruises would appear even then! Will you tell Kai to stay away from me then?!"

"Kara, I'm really sorry. I confess, I didn't think this through. I was only focusing on you."

"Alex, what have you done? What have _I_ done?!" Kara started pacing the room. "I'm going back to National City now!"

"There's a storm coming. I got on a last minute flight. There isn't one till tomorrow."

"Then I'll go tomorrow!" Kara said. "I don't care how long it takes, if I have to walk, I will. I need to find Mon-El!"

Alex looked at her sister helplessly. She didn't know her actions would have such horrible consequences. Because of her so many people were heartbroken. Especially her own sister and her nephew. She let out a desperate sigh. She had to make sure Kara and Kai got to Mon-El. That's the least she could do after she messed up everything for a happy family.

* * *

 

 

**DEO, National City - One Week Ago**

 

It had taken Donna and Winn few hours to get Mon-El out of the house after Kara and Kai left. Things got so bad that Donna had to slap Mon-El out of his stupor. Then they dragged Mon-El off to the dive bar.

It was the next day he found some courage to go back to work, knowing Alex would be there and he really didn't want to see her, but J'onn would be there and he was a mind reader.

It took J'onn all of two minutes to figure out what happened with Mon-El.

"Agent Matthews," he called. "A word."

"Yes, boss?"

"I know what happened. I want you to take some time off and clear your mind. Agent Troy will cover for you. Take few days off."

"J'onn—"

"End of discussion."

Once J'onn walked away, Mon-El sighed and went in search of Winn. No one had seen him the entire morning so he had to use his super hearing to figure out where Winn was.

He wasn't surprised when he heard Winn's voice coming from the lab where he worked when he had to make something. No one went there except for Winn, Donna and Mon-El.

Mon-El headed downstairs and walked into the room. He narrowed his eyes at the second person seated in the room eating one of Winn's red vine.

Winn was busy observing the… child? Could he call him that?

"Winn!" Mon-El hissed. "Who let this kid in?"

"Mon-El, you're here!" Winn ran to his best friend's side and spoke in a whisper, "Okay, don't freak out. She said she's from the future!"

"It's a girl?" Mon-El asked, turning to look at the kid again.

"I can hear you two, you know?" the teenager asked, seated all the way on the other side of the room.

Winn closed the door and gestured for Mon-El to go in. "Hear her out before you yell at me for letting her in, please."

Mon-El turned to look at the girl properly. Her short brown hair was what Mon-El think she was a boy at first glance. But it was her eyes that made Mon-El think that she looked familiar. Where had he seen this kid before?

She was dressed in dark jeans, a grey sweatshirt over a red t-shirt and a black jacket to top it off. Mon-El didn't understand why this kid wore so many layers. But there were more important questions to be asked than her choice of clothing.

"You said you could hear us," Mon-El started. "What are you?"

"Certainly not human." The girl stood up and moved closer. But Mon-El held a finger up, telling her to stop right there.

"What is a kid doing at DEO, Winn?"

"Like I said, she's from the future," Winn answered. "I found her when I came to work. She was trying to sneak from the back exit. Brought her here after she told me who she was."

"And who are you, exactly?" Mon-El asked the girl.

She took a deep breath before saying, "My name is Lee Matthews. I'm your daughter… I've come from the future; I need your help." When she saw that Mon-El's eyes widened, she continued, "Kai went on a college trip… He hasn't been home in a few days."

Mon-El turned to look at Winn. His friend simply nodded. "Yup. That's what she told me. And her name is  _Lee_! Mon-El, come on, man! Lee from my favorite game. I could have suggested you name your kid that and you actually did!"

"Dad, Uncle Winn, I know you guys don't believe me. I mean, why should you? I literally came out of nowhere—"

"She called me Uncle Winn!" Winn cut her off. "Mon-El, she  _has_  to be your kid!"

"Winn, hold on a second." Mon-El turned to Lee and said, "You. I don't believe you. I don't have a daughter… You could be with the Legion. I ran off with your precious ring and they sent you to take it back, didn't they?"

Lee looked at the ring on her finger. She held her hand up and said, "This is yours, Dad. The one you gave to Uncle Clark after Batman disabled the tracking because none of you trusted the Legion. I borrowed it from the Fortress of Solitude. Do I really look like I'm a Legionnaire? Okay, fine. You don't trust me. That's why I brought proof."

Lee walked towards the table in front of her and placed a device. It looked like a flash drive. When Mon-El and Winn looked at it weirdly, Lee said, "Uncle Winn, you sent me. To get help. And you told me Dad won't believe me if I don't have proof. So you recorded a message only you could open. And you also told me if I manage to track you, I'll find Dad easily."

"Oh! What do I do with this?" Winn asked, pointing at the flash drive.

"Just place your right thumb on it."

Winn did just that and a small, blue hologram of his face popped up. Only he wore glasses in the hologram.

"I'm telling you I look like a Sith!" Hologram Winn spoke.

"Dad, come on! You look fine. You look very Anakin-ish. Just talk normally." Another voice came from the background. It was a boy's.

"Wait, is that my—?" Winn looked at Lee. She simply nodded and gestured for him to look at the hologram.

"Okay. Here I go. Hey there, Mon-El and… umm… me from the past. I look cool, don't I? The glasses are for show, don't worry about it. Anyway! Important stuff. Kai's missing and everyone is going crazy here. The Justice League is involved and they think Kai has been kidnapped and taken to another planet to be tortured or something. That was Batman's theory…

"Mon-El, I know this must be hard for you. Right now, you are looking everywhere for Kai… We need help. We need  _extra_  help. You once told me Kai had nightmares and he told you about them. That's why I sent Lee to the exact time or at least a few months after these nightmares happened. Please, Mon, you need to get to the future ASAP, buddy. You will still find your Legion ring at the Fortress. I know we are all gonna be messing with time BIG TIME but this is important! Kai is important… I hope this message is enough proof that Lee is truly from the future and that she's your daughter, Mon-El. Oh, by the way, me from the past, Han says hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE THAT COMING??? Mon-El has a daughter!! And she time travels!
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen? Do you think Kai is in danger? Will Mon-El go to the future? Will Karamel reunite? Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee nodded. "Last week, Kai went on a college trip to Scargar Grove. He sent me a video message that I only checked the next morning."
> 
> "What was it?" Mon-El asked, moving closer.
> 
> "You should see for yourself." Lee tapped on her wristwatch and a small hologram much like Winn's appeared.
> 
> In that hologram was a young man who looked a lot like Kara. But his brown hair and twinkling blue eyes were Mon-El's. There was nervousness in his eyes. Even though the face in front of him belonged to a stranger, Mon-El knew it was his Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO THE FUTURE!

"I NAMED MY KID AFTER HAN FREAKIN SOLO!" Winn yelled as soon as the hologram message ended.

"Yup!" Lee said. "Now you know."

When she turned to look at Mon-El, she noticed that his eyes had softened. But he didn't hug her or anything. It felt weird since her dad was a huge hugger.

"You said Kai went on a college trip," Mon-El started. "Can I ask you how old  _you_  are?"

Lee looked a bit confused. She then shook her head and said, "Sorry, Dad. Uncle Winn told me I can't talk about myself and I can't tell you more than you already know since I'll end up messing the timeline."

Mon-El nodded in understanding. "Tell me about Kai. When did you realize he was missing?"

"Do you know Albervern Woods? There is a place called Scargar Grove."

"It's outside National City," Winn answered. "I went camping there once. The woods are scary at night… I was fourteen."

Lee nodded. "Last week, Kai went on a college trip to Scargar Grove. He sent me a video message that I only checked the next morning."

"What was it?" Mon-El asked, moving closer.

"You should see for yourself." Lee tapped on her wristwatch and a small hologram much like Winn's appeared.

In that hologram was a young man who looked a lot like Kara. But his brown hair and twinkling blue eyes were Mon-El's. There was nervousness in his eyes. Even though the face in front of him belonged to a stranger, Mon-El knew it was his Kai.

_"Lee, I think I saw something… Everyone is asleep, so I sneaked out. It looked like pure Kryptonite. I'm going to check. IF I don't return, tell Dad first. He'll know where to find me. Take care, Trouble. I'll see you soon!"_

"Did your dad—I mean, did I figure out where Kai is?" Mon-El asked Lee.

"No. As soon as you saw this message, you just flew away. You've been searching non-stop… Since you are a part of the Justice League, you had to let them know first."

"You're part of the Justice League!" Winn exclaimed. He then patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, bro!"

"Winn…  _Kai_."

"Right! I know what is happening!  _Back to the Future!_  Mon-El, you are Marty. I'm Doc. That makes you—"

Lee shook her head. "I'm  _not_  Einstein the dog!"

Winn gasped, "She knows  _Back to the Future_!"

"Uncle Winn, trust me, you made Han and I watch literally all the time travel movies that exist! Also, Star Wars. Every single trilogy. At least ten times."

Winn could no longer resist. He went and gave Lee a big hug and patted her head. "You're the best, Lee!"

"Winn!" Mon-El called. "We should focus on Kai, please. Lee, that was all? The message? You didn't hear from Kai after that?"

"No, Dad. That was it."

"If so many people are trying to find Kai and they have failed, what makes you think I'll succeed?"

Lee looked at her father carefully before saying, "Because Kai is your _priority_  right now. In the future, it's kinda spilt. It's easier for you to focus on the kid you have. I don't exist for you at this moment, but Kai does. And he told me to tell  _you_. He was confident you'd be able to find him, Dad."

Mon-El considered her words. He then said, "Winn, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure, buddy!"

Mon-El and Winn walked out of the room and closed the door. "His nightmares," Mon-El started. "Kai had some gruesome ones. Could it be her? That woman he said he saw?"

"It could be anything. Maybe someone finally figured out Kai was the son of Supergirl and Valor. You have to go to the future, Mon-El. Lee needs you. And I'm sure Kara would appreciate some help too."

"Lee didn't mention Kara even once," Mon-El said, looking confused. "What if Kara isn't her mother? What if Lee is Kai's  _half-sister_?"

"You really think you will end up having a kid with some other woman?"

"Well, no. But Kara broke up with me, Winn. I'm just—Lee doesn't really look like Kara."

"Well, they do say daughters take after their fathers and sons take after their mothers. I won't be surprised if my Han looks nothing like me and looks like mini-Donna… And don't forget the older Kai. He looks a lot like Kara now."

Mon-El let out a sigh. "I guess it's time for me to go back to the future."

"Yasss King!"

Mon-El smiled and shook his head. "I'll be back in few minutes."

Winn went back into the room to talk to Lee. When Mon-El returned, he was wearing his Valor suit and the Legion ring. There was some fresh snow on his hair that melted as he walked in. He had just been to the Fortress to get the ring.

"Lee, if you were here for a bit longer, I would have made you a cool suit," Winn said as they slowly walked out of the room and headed towards the roof, trying their hardest not to get caught.

"Thanks, Uncle Winn. I'll take up your offer when you come up with a good superhero name for me. Preferably something as cool as Dad's."

"It wasn't Winn who came up with Valor," Mon-El said in a low voice. "It was Kai's mother."

Lee heard that. She turned around with a smile. "I know, Dad."

Once they reached the roof, Mon-El looked down at his ring. Then he looked at Lee and said, "I don't know how this works, to be honest. I haven't worn this ring in five years."

"It works easier if you have something to imagine. Uncle Winn showed me a picture of the old DEO. The ring is powerful enough to take you to the place you wish to be," Lee said. "You saw the hologram. You saw Kai's face. Just imagine that."

"What if we end up in two different times?"

Lee simply held her hand out. "Grab my hand, Valor. I promise I won't let you down."

"You sure you don't have a superhero name?" Mon-El asked as he grabbed Lee's hand. It was so warm, as if she was burning from the inside.

Lee smiled and shook her head. She then gently hovered in the air, making sure her father did the same. Lee then looked forward, focusing on getting them back home. And in a matter of seconds, they disappeared.

 

* * *

 

**National City - The Future**

 

Lee and Mon-El landed on top of a tall building. Mon-El let go off Lee's hand and flew, circling the building. This was DEO! The new DEO from Lee's time.

"Do I still work for the DEO?" Mon-El asked, flying back to where Lee was hovering.

"You're still Agent Matthews, if that's what you are asking. But J'onn is also a part of the Justice League, so he was okay with all of you working for DEO as you do some League work too."

"What about the Legion? Did they ever try to…?"

"Try to get you back?" Lee asked. "No. They backed off, alright. It's just the Justice League and the Titans."

"The Titans?"

"You think the kids don't have a cool team?" Lee grinned. "I'm not  _officially_  a part of the Titans. Neither is Han. But we help when we can… Conner is the leader. He goes by Superboy. There are few more. But Nightwing is the coolest, but I might be biased."

"Nightwing?" Mon-El asked in surprise.  _Nightwing and Flamebird._  Kara had told him about them.

"Yup. It's Kai. Cool name, right? He came up with it on his own."

Mon-El didn't know how to process this information. His son was Nightwing! Was it just a cool name or was Kai the reincarnation of Nightwing himself?

"That reminds me, we should go inside. Uncle Winn and Han are waiting for us."

"Will they not see us?"

"Dad, superspeed. Let's go!" Lee zipped downstairs. Mon-El followed her and they ended up outside the same room they left not few minutes ago.

When Lee opened the door and walked in, two people looked up. One of them ran to hug Lee.

"You're okay!"

"Han, seriously?" Lee pulled away. "I was gone for an hour!"

"Felt like ages, Lee… Oh hi, Uncle Mon!"

Mon-El looked at the tall kid who stood next to Lee. Winn hadn't been wrong. He was a mini-Donna. He had the same shade of dark brown hair Donna had. This was a half-Amazon and he looked like one. But Winn was wrong about one thing. His son did have his twinkling green eyes.

"You must be Han," Mon-El spoke. He then turned to his best friend, who probably hadn't aged even a single day. Mon-El stood looking at him in surprise. How was that possible? Kai looked around eighteen. So that would mean he was fourteen years in the future. Winn should be fifty! But he looked like the same Winn he had seen minutes ago.

Winn smiled and came closer to hug Mon-El. "Bro! You look great."

"I should be saying that to you, Winn. What, did you find the fountain of immortality?"

"Something like that. Zeus wanted to look good in Donna's eyes, so he kinda made me young forever. It was a wedding present. But, the dude is smart. I die the second Donna dies…"

"Then she better not die!" Mon-El hugged his friend tightly. He had always worried about Winn aging and leaving him one day. Apparently that was the thing he should be least concerned about. Pulling away, he asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Mon-El, I mean, of my time, made sure to search the whole of Albervern Woods. Kara and Clark used their x-ray vision around the Grove to see if there was really any Kryptonite. But they found nothing. Except for a piece of Kai's shirt that was ripped when we was… I don't know what to say, dragged off? Maybe."

"It could have been a bear," Han spoke. "But does a bear stand a chance against a Daxtonian? I don't think so."

"Any anomalies?" Mon-El asked Winn.

"What do you mean?"

"Winn, did you run a scan on any place that's emitting vibes of lead or Green Kryptonite in high quantities?"

"Oh yeah. We did. I hacked into the League's satellite, too. Nothing." Winn shook his head. "It's all a dead end."

"No… Green Kryptonite doesn't affect Kai. Lead affects him, but only if it's powerful enough." Mon-El turned to Lee. "Kid, what's your weakness?"

"Letonite," Lee replied.

"A mix of Lead and Kryptonite?" Mon-El asked in surprise. Seeing Lee nod, he turned to face Winn. "Does that affect my kids, Winn?"

"Sure, does… I accidentally combined the two, and Lee ended up touching it and it pierced her skin. And I'm so sorry for that, Lee!"

Lee smiled at Winn. "Don't worry, Uncle Winn. It's cool! And I've a cool scar now."

Lee opened her left hand and showed her palm to her father. There was a scar that was left by Letonite. Mon-El touched it and felt as if his entire fingers froze for a second. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"Winn, can you run a scan for Letonite? Any traces of it. Anything from any part of the world, except for the DEO." Mon-El looked at his friend carefully. "You keep Letonite locked up here, don't you?"

"J'onn does. Says he doesn't want it falling in Batman's hands."

Mon-El nodded and waited till Winn started running a scan. He looked around the room. Not much had changed.

His eyes then fell on Lee who was leaning against a desk. At first she didn't remind him of Kara, but now, looking closely, she did. She had Kara's charming smile and twinkling eyes. Those comets...

She had to be Kara's daughter too!

Lee really seemed close to Han. They must have been best friends. And Han Schott was nothing like Han Solo. He was a lot like his father, awfully concerned about Lee and trying to find Kai. He was a great friend, like his dad.

"Guys! We got something," Winn called. "And you won't believe what I've just found."

"What is it, Winn?" Mon-El hurried to Winn's side and looked at the monitor.

"We were looking up… not down." Winn pointed at something and said, "He's underneath the abandoned CADMUS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, he did it! Mon-El finally went back to the future. But this time, it's personal. Do you think Mon-El and Lee can find Kai? And how cool are Winn and his son, Han not-so-Solo? :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mon-El, you'll end up changing the timeline!"
> 
> "Do you think I care?" Mon-El's eyes glowed bright red, as if he was going to use his heat vision. But Winn didn't flinch. He had seen the same look in his friend's eyes many times. He had also seen that look in Lee's eyes. He wouldn't stop Mon-El. Not today.
> 
> Mon-El looked around to see if there was a comm. Knowing what he was looking for, Winn wordlessly handed him one.
> 
> "Be the voice in my ear, Winn. I need to go save my son."

"Is this the same place where—?" Mon-El looked at Winn, who nodded in response.

"Yup! The same place where Lillian Luthor had taken you, and Kara came after you."

"What happened there, Dad?" Lee asked, coming close to see the monitor.

"Something bad. Lillian Luthor shot me with a lead bullet and Kara had to solar flare to save my life. It was Kara's adopted father, Jeremiah, who saved us."

"But that man betrayed his family." Lee didn't look too pleased hearing Jeremiah's name.

"Yeah. But he still saved my life. He was the one who removed the bullet…" Mon-El let out a sigh. "Winn, did CADMUS move?"

"Yup! All the time. We keep finding a new hideout and busting them, they make a new one. Who would have thought it will all go back to square one?"

"But it can't be  _her_ ," Mon-El muttered. "We locked her up."

"We didn't. We should have, Mon-El… If Lena Luthor was locked up at DEO, it would have saved us all this trouble." Winn facepalmed himself. "Kara and her second chances…"

Mon-El winced hearing that. "I need to go there, Winn. Kai will be there for sure."

"You need backup. Let me call yo—I mean, Mon-El from my time. Or at least Donna."

"No. No one should know I time traveled, because if it really is Lena Luthor, I'm gonna go back and hunt her down and makes sure she's locked up somewhere she can't crawl out of that hole again!"

"Mon-El, you'll end up changing the timeline!"

"Do you think I care?" Mon-El's eyes glowed bright red, as if he was going to use his heat vision. But Winn didn't flinch. He had seen the same look in his friend's eyes many times. He had also seen that look in Lee's eyes. He wouldn't stop Mon-El. Not today.

Mon-El looked around to see if there was a comm. Knowing what he was looking for, Winn wordlessly handed him one.

"Be the voice in my ear, Winn. I need to go save my son."

"Wait, take these." Winn dropped a bunch of small devices on Mon-El's palm.

"What's this, Winn?"

"Cisco and I worked on these… for the kids… Kryptonian. Daxamite. Amazon. Humans. Daxtonian… Works for all of them. Put it on the arm, it deploys antibodies. Helps people heal fast. Take it for Kai, if he really is in danger, he will need it. Also, take few back home. Give one to me, so I can start making it ASAP."

Mon-El wordlessly hugged Winn before flying out of the room.

He went back to the roof and looked around. He knew where the old CADMUS was. But before he could fly, he saw Lee opening the door and walking towards him.

"No. No. NO! You can't  _be_  here!"

"Kai's my brother! I time traveled to get you here for him! Do you think I'll let you go there all alone?"

Mon-El kneaded his temple. "You are a kid! I can't babysit you while I'm trying to rescue Kai!"

"Trust me, Father. I can look after myself." Lee began to hover in the air.

"Get down here, Lee!" Mon-El called. "Rao! I should have know!  _You_  are the troublemaker. That's why Kai called you  _Trouble_."

"Everyone calls me  _Trouble_!" Lee grinned as she began to fly. "Come along, old man. We have a heroic rescue to make!"

Mon-El shook his head and flew after Lee. He had to lead the way since she didn't really know where the old CADMUS was. Once they got there, they noticed it was deserted.

Mon-El used his x-ray vision to look inside. But when he couldn't see anything, he cursed.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I can't look inside. There must be lead. Lot of lead."

"Then blow it up!"

Mon-El looked at Lee, understanding what she was saying. Nodding, he used his heat vision to break the roof and they flew in.

"Where were you last time?" Lee asked in a low voice. "Where did they keep you?"

"They had a sort of a prison. But something tells me Kai won't be there."

"Then we go down?"

"We go down," Mon-El said as he used his x-ray vision again. This time he could see everything. When he saw a lone figure bound to something, his eyes widened. "Someone's down there. Let's go!"

Mon-El and Lee made their way downstairs, as quiet as possible. It was, after all, a rescue mission. But Mon-El was ready to take anyone down who was going to stop him from getting Kai.

Just as they made their way deep underground, there saw a light flickering in the corner.

"What place is this?" Lee asked, looking around. "Looks like a lab."

"Lena Luthor. She experiments on things… people… aliens."

"What a bi—" Lee stopped herself when she saw Mon-El raise a brow. "Sorry, Dad."

Mon-El chose to ignore that and started walking. As they kept walking, Lee started feeling really cold.

"Kid, are you okay?" Mon-El asked when she felt her shiver.

"It's so cold here, Dad!"

"Is it? Why don't I feel it?"

Lee shook her head. "You won't. Letonite doesn't affect you. It makes us feel so darn cold. Like being buried in ice."

Mon-El took his cape off and wrapped it around Lee. "I hear something. You need to stay quiet," he whispered.

Lee nodded and followed him quietly.

It looked as if they were reaching the end of the room when they heard something. It was someone breathing.

Mon-El and Lee walked some more. There was a small wall built in the middle. They braced themselves and walked closer to see what was on the other side. The sight was so horrific, Lee almost hurled in the corner.

Mon-El froze looking at his son, his Kai, being bound to the wall. His arms and legs were tied to the harnesses made out of lead. And he was bleeding. His chest… it had the symbol of El carved on it. Just like how Kai had told him about the nightmare.

Near his legs lay a dagger made out of Letonite. It glowed black and was as menacing as its user.

"Kai!" Mon-El called, flying towards him. He patted Kai's cheek but the boy wouldn't wake up. The blood on his chest was purple.

"We need to get him out of here, Lee," Mon-El said as he began to break the harness into pieces.

Before Kai could fall on the ground, Mon-El caught him. "I'm here, Son! I'm right here… Dad's here, Kai. Wake up, please. I'm begging you." Mon-El hugged his son tightly. "Please, Kai-El, open your eyes. Just follow my voice."

When Mon-El felt Kai move, he moved back and saw his son struggling to open his eyes. He took one of Winn's healing devices and put it on Kai's arm.

"Kai," Lee called, kneeling down besides Mon-El. "Bro, I'm here! Wake up!" Lee took Mon-El's cape off and tried to cover her brother with it.

Once he felt the warmth coursing through him, Kai's eyes opened lightly. His vision was blurred, so when he looked at Mon-El, he said, "Valor…"

"Kai, no. It's me. Dad!"

Kai raised his hand to touch Mon-El's cheek, he looked carefully and whispered, "Dad? It's really you?"

"It's me, Kiddo! Lee's here too!" Just then Mon-El heard a loud bang. Someone had taken a shot at them.

His eyes glowed red again as fury took over him. "Lee," Mon-El said. "Get your brother out. He needs the sun."

Lee nodded. She had never lifted her brother before, but if she could lift a truck, her brother was nothing. So as Mon-El wrapped the cape around Kai properly, the young girl lifted her brother and looked up just as Mon-El used his head vision to make a hole on the roof that went right up, bringing in stray sunlight. Once Lee flew away with Kai, Mon-El walked past the wall and faced the woman who had been haunting his son's dreams. The cruel wench who was the reason his mother had brought in an army to invade the world. The woman who had decided Supergirl was her archnemesis for no good reason whatsoever. But this was the woman who had dared to hurt Kai.

As Lena raised a blaster rifle, Mon-El used his heat vision to melt it in her hands. Lena's hands burned and she screamed in pain. She then ran. And he let her. Because when he went back in time, she was going to pay the price for all her crimes. But he also knew Winn would send a team after Lena and capture her properly this time around.

Mon-El flew up and saw Kai seated with his cape around him. He was taking in the yellow sun's radiation but the scar on his chest wasn't healing.

"We need to get him to the DEO," Lee said as Mon-El walked towards them.

Mon-El nodded and took Kai in his arms. Kai looked at him closely, blinking a couple of times. With a weak smile on his face, he asked, "Valol?"

Mon-El smiled back and nodded. "Shh… it's a secret!"

* * *

 

It was later that evening that Mon-El managed to talk to Lee. They had taken Kai straight to the DEO and left him in Winn's care. Winn had lied to everyone saying Lee and Han had found Kai. He gave Mon-El a tight hug when his friend was about to leave.

Mon-El gave Han a quick hug too. He was happy to find out that this boy was his godson.

Mon-El left just before Kara, Alex, Donna and Mon-El of the present time arrived. But before leaving, Lee had told him to meet her. She would update him about Kai's condition. And that was also an excuse to see her dad one last time. Her younger dad…

The Daxamite ended up outside a nice house. It was simple yet modern. It suited his family.

Lee came running outside as he hid behind the trees on the porch. She was holding a black hoodie in her hands.

"Dad, wear this, please. You don't want anyone seeing you in that suit." Lee gave him the hoodie, along with his folded cape. "And thanks for this!"

Mon-El looked at the cape in his hands and smiled. "Here. You keep this. I'll take the hoodie."

Lee grinned cheerfully and accepted his cape.

Mon-El slipped on the hoodie and asked, "This can't be yours. It's too big."

"It's yours, Dad."

Mon-El nodded and looked at the house. "How's Kai?"

"Stable. The Danvers were able to help with their medical stuff. But we weren't allowed to see him. J'onn said we could come back this evening since Kai would be up."

"I'm glad he's okay now."

"The wound… I mean, the scar… you seemed to know about it. I saw it in your eyes."

Mon-El nodded. "When Kai was four, he used to have these awful nightmares. One day he told me he saw a bad lady carve the symbol of Supergirl on his chest. He showed that to me, actually, using bread and a knife. He told me he saw Valor saving him."

"He saw the future!"

"Daxtonians are particularly gifted. You could say Kai is special."

Lee smiled hearing that. "Thanks, Dad. You have no idea how grateful I am!"

"It's okay, Kiddo. I'm glad you found me. And I'm glad Kai is safe."

"So… is this goodbye?" Lee didn't want it to be. But Mon-El didn't belong in this time.

"Yeah. I guess it is… Come here!" Mon-El pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Daddy!"

"I'll miss you, too, Kid." Mon-El kissed her head before moving away.

"I guess you'll see me soon. Only I'll be very little and all I'll do is poop and drink milk."

Mon-El chuckled. "That would be fun!"

"LEE!" a voice came from inside the house.

"I'M COMING, MOM!" Lee shouted back. "Sorry, Dad, gotta go! We're going to see Kai now. Bye. Love you!"

"I know." Mon-El gave her one last hug. "Love you, Kiddo… Be safe, Trouble."

"Always!" Lee grinned and waved goodbye before running into the house.

Mon-El walked a little ahead and saw Lee running in. He saw a familiar blonde standing there packing a backpack. "Lee, I kept calling you, baby. Where were you?"

"I was just outside. I think I lost my shoe."

"Lee, honey, help me find Xan!" Another voice came from upstairs. Mon-El recognized it as his own.

"One second, Daddy." Lee walked past her mother and ran upstairs.

Before the blonde could see him, Mon-El turned around and walked away. He kept walking as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough.

"MON-EL!"

He stopped short when he heard his name being called. Mon-El gulped and turned around to see it was Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE SHE IS!!! And whoa! The whole Kai being in that state was so hard to write. I did enjoy writing Lee and Mon-El bonding! Are you guys excited to see baby Lee soon? How did you like this chapter?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came here as soon as I found out you went missing,” Kara replied. “Kai is here, too. He’s at home. Donna is with him.”
> 
> Mon-El moved away from Kara and to everyone’s surprise, he went to hug Winn. As he did, he whispered, “We did it. He’s safe.”
> 
> “I’m glad, bro! Where’s your cape?”
> 
> “Lee has it,” Mon-El whispered before pulling away.

_It was Kara!_

"Kara?"

Kara jogged towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Mon-El! It really is you! I knew it!" Kara pulled back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I knew two kids couldn't have recused Kai all by themselves. How did you get here? Wait! What time are you from?"

Before he could reply, Mon-El crashed his lips against hers. Kara moaned before kissing him back.

When he pulled back, he said, "I'm so sorry! I just saw you and I wanted to hold you in my arms one time! And… Kai is four, where I come from."

"That means…" Kara caressed his cheek. "I was stupid once again, wasn't I?"

"Not your fault." As she moved her hand away, Mon-El noticed the familiar blue ring on her finger, along with a platinum band. "You're married?"

" _We_  are married!" Kara smiled beautifully. "Do you really think we gave up on each other?"

"Wait. You're stronger. How? You got your powers back?!"

"Years ago, Mon. You figured it out!"

"I did?"

"Well, spoiler alert: All it took was Winn's cool breathing device and you carrying me to space. The yellow sun did rest of the job."

"The yellow sun? Direct exposure cured you!"

"It did!" Kara brushed her fingers against his cheek again. "It's so good to see you. But you need to go back home. Kai will be waiting for you. He was really upset being away from you. And your Kara will be waiting for you, too!"

Mon-El leaned his forehead against Kara's. "I love you so much."

With a twinkle in her eyes, she smiled and said, "I know."

Mon-El smiled back. "Lee is amazing! She's brave, like you."

"No. She's reckless like me. She's brave like Valor… Daxtonians are special. She is very special!"

"Too many layers," Mon-El muttered. "She wears too many…"

"Yeah. That's a thing kids these days do. To stay cool."

Mon-El chuckled and kissed Kara's cheek. "I guess this is goodbye."

"No, this is just hello. Go home. Your family is waiting for you. And so is mine. My husband and kids are very impatient." Kara grinned and waved him goodbye and moved up. "Up, Up, and Away!"

"Goodbye, Supergirl!"

"Bye, Valor." Kara winked at him and started walking backwards.

Mon-El gave her one last nod and started running before he shot up in the sky.

He didn't notice the other Mon-El walk out of his house, looking for Kara.

"Babe, what are you doing out here?" Mon-El asked his wife.

"Oh nothing, just watching a comet."

"A comet?" Mon-El asked in surprise. "At this time?"

When he looked up to see what Kara was pointing at, he saw something disappear into the sky. That's when he realized Lee had help rescuing her brother. And it was  _him_  all along.

Smiling, he threw his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her head. "Let's go see our champ, sweetheart."

"Let's bring him back home, Mon."

* * *

 

 

**National City - Present**

 

Mon-El landed on top of the DEO. The second he did, he knew he was back in time, because he could hear Winn's voice downstairs. He was getting yelled at by Alex and all Mon-El wanted to do was stop Alex from biting his friend's head off.

He went downstairs as quickly as he could, only to hear Alex say, "For the last time, Winn, just tell us! If he ran away, we need to know. It's not your fault Mon-El is acting like a coward."

"Alex, please, stop!" Kara called out.

 _Kara._  Kara was here!

Mon-El ran at his top speed and ended up at the gym. All eyes fell on him and he braced himself.

When something crashed into his chest, he looked down in surprise to see it had been Kara.

"Mon! Where did you go?!" She had wrapped her arms around him tightly, sobbing against his chest.

Mon-El placed a hand on her back and one on her head. He patted her head and said, "Some place I was needed." As he pulled away, Kara placed a hand on his nape and pulled his head down to kiss him.

Mon-El didn't kiss her back. He was still shocked to see Kara here. "What are you doing here?" he asked when he pulled away.

As he looked around, he noticed only J'onn, Alex and Winn were present in the room with him and Kara.

"I came here as soon as I found out you went missing," Kara replied. "Kai is here, too. He's at home. Donna is with him."

Mon-El moved away from Kara and to everyone's surprise, he went to hug Winn. As he did, he whispered, "We did it. He's safe."

"I'm glad, bro! Where's your cape?"

"Lee has it," Mon-El whispered before pulling away.

"So? Are you gonna bloody tell us where you ran off to?" Alex asked, sounding scarier than ever. When Mon-El didn't reply, she turned to face J'onn. "One week. One whole week! Your  _best_  agent disappears and he comes back as if he owns the damn place! You never tolerated such behavior before. Why now? Fire him!"

Mon-El, who had enough of Alex's icy attitude, spoke, "Okay, enough. You want the truth? I will tell you. But don't let our personal problems come in between our work life, Alex. That's low even for you."

"Where did you go, Mon? Please, we need to know." Kara moved closer, but when Mon-El took a step back, she stopped.

"I went to the future."

His answer was simple. Winn knew the truth. So did J'onn, since he had already read his mind. But the two women in the room looked at him in shock.

"You went back to the Legion?" Kara asked, sounding disappointed.

"The future is  _not_  the Legion. Apparently, it's Justice League." Mon-El took a seat on a concrete block that lay in the middle of the room. "I can't tell you everything since that risks the timeline. But all I can tell you is, Winn sent a friend from the future. This friend, knowing how I'm capable of time travelling, asked me to help them out. My mission was to find and rescue Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "Was it—?"

"I don't know, Kara. I don't know if it was a cool superhero name or the person himself. But Nightwing is closer to me than I ever imagined. So yeah, there it is… I went to the future to save someone. And Winn was in on it because he sent for me." Mon-El then finally turned to face J'onn. "You know the truth. But if you still want to fire me, go ahead. I'll die for Nightwing, you know that. Getting fired for him is nothing."

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad by the fact that Nightwing is just as reckless as a certain superhero I know," J'onn said; his eyes fell on Kara for a split second. She didn't notice it, but Mon-El did. "Agent Matthews, Agent Schott, go home. I expect you to be on duty at 8AM sharp tomorrow. Dismissed."

"J'onn, wait!" Alex called after him.

Kara marched towards her sister and grabbed her arm. She then spoke, "Mon-El, Winn, can you give us a minute alone?"

The men knew what was going to happen, but they really didn't feel sorry for Alex. Alex hadn't exactly been kind to any of them in the last few months. But Mon-El could never tell Kara what Alex had told him and that was the reason he had been distant. He knew Kara needed her sister.

Mon-El and Winn went outside and talked about what had happened to Mon-El in the future.

"So, how's Han?" Winn asked, eagerly.

"He's the perfect combination of you and Donna! He's smart, awfully protective and brave."

Winn gave Mon-El a big hug. "Bro, I want to have that kid so bad!"

"I know, buddy. Soon!"

When Kara stepped out of the room five minutes later, Mon-El noticed she was really upset. "Winn, I think I'm gonna head home to see Kai," Mon-El said. "I'll take Kara with me."

Kara nodded hearing that. So when Mon-El led her to the roof, she didn't question.

"Why are you really here, Kara?" he asked, opening the door to the roof. It felt like it had just been a few minutes since he was here with Lee. And to be up here with her mom… It felt surreal.

"Kai hates Metropolis," Kara said. "He probably hates me, too."

"You know that's impossible."

"I took him away from you. When he finally got that family he had always wished for, I took that away from him… Alex told me. Everything."

Mon-El looked surprised to hear that. He let out a sigh. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't. You were trying to protect me. I was wrong… about you. About us." Kara moved closer and took his hand in hers. "Tell me just one thing. When you went to the future, what did you see? Were we still together? Were we at least friends?"

Mon-El didn't know what to say to her. How would she take the truth?

"Kara, you need to know something. I kissed someone there, in the future. And I didn't hesitate…"

Kara looked a bit dejected. "I understand. I left you. You have every right to move on."

"I saw my daughter, Kara. Her name was Lee. She's the one Winn sent to get me."

Kara did look shocked now. "Your daughter?"

"Yes. And Nightwing was our Kai. Lee wanted me to help her find Kai who had gone missing… Kara, I hid something from you. Our son has been having these awful nightmares. And one day he told me what he saw. He showed me… that he saw a woman carve the symbol of El on his chest."

Kara covered her mouth with her hands and took a step back in horror.

"When I went to save Kai, Lee and I saw exactly that… Lena Luthor escapes from prison, she goes into hiding and then she waits for years. Planning. Plotting. Making a weapon that can hurt Daxtonians. She was the one who carved that symbol onto Kai's chest."

"I'm going to kill her!" Kara's rage was evident in her eyes.

But Mon-El placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "We are going to change the timeline. We're gonna make sure Lena is locked up somewhere that she can never escape from."

"Where?"

"Arkham Asylum. Gotham."

"You want to let Batman take her?"

"I've imagine far worse things, Kara. I saw what she did to Kai. I can no longer sit quiet and let her mess with more lives."

Kara nodded. "I understand. And I fully support you…" When she saw Mon-El nod and let go off her shoulders, she asked, "Was it Lee's mother? You said you kissed someone. Is she a meta?"

"She is. And she's brilliant. Both her and our daughter."

Kara smiled, but the tears in her eyes escaped as she did. "I'm so happy for you. You're finally getting the family you wanted."

"I am."

Kara wiped the tears off her cheek and asked, "Does Kai live with you and… her?"

"Yeah. We all live in the same house. It's a beautiful home."

"She's lucky, you know. I know how you love someone. You pour your heart into it. She's a lucky woman."

Mon-El could no longer stand seeing Kara like this. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Do you wanna know her name?"

Kara shook her head against his chest.

Mon-El chuckled. "I'm still going to tell you." Kissing her head, he took a step back and said, "Supergirl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SuperValor reunion, finally! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome back, Supergirl!" Everyone cheered, while applauding for Kara.
> 
> Kara gave Winn and J'onn a big hug. When she turned to face her sister, she noticed Alex was trying to look away. Kara still gave her that hug.
> 
> Then she heard something, and before Valor could go, she said, "Go home, Valor. Kai's waiting for you."
> 
> "I should consider early retirement," Mon-El joked seeing her fly away.

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. "Did you say—?"

"Supergirl. Yes. That's her name. That's the woman I kissed in the future. Kai  _and_  Lee's mother…  _You_."

"You mean to say we have a daughter?"

"Yup! And she's amazing! But so darn reckless… like you."

"But brave, like you." Kara smiled, reminding Mon-El of Lee. She really did have her mother's smile. "But you said Supergirl… But I'm not—"

"Kara, I know a way to cure you. It's risky, but I don't think we fail. I would really like to give it a try now."

"What is it?"

"Remember Winn's breathing apparatus? For metas to breath in space?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Seeing the look on Mon-El's face, Kara's eyes widened. "No. NO! We are  _not_  going to space!"

"That's the only way. And I promise, I won't leave you even for a second! I have tested the gear, Kara. It works. You need direct exposure of the yellow sun."

"You're crazy, Mon... But that's why I love you."

"I know, sweetheart. But we gotta be crazy together and do this."

Kara leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. "So it's time for Supergirl to return for good?"

"For good." Mon-El nodded. "We should go downstairs. Tell Winn and J'onn, and do it immediately."

Kara hesitated, but she trusted Mon-El. This was going to be so risky. But when Mon-El told J'onn, the Martian agreed to it. He was also sad why he hadn't thought of this before. And so Mon-El got another cape from Winn, as he waited for Kara.

When she stepped out, Kara was in her Supergirl suit. She had faith in Mon-El that this won't fail, so she knew when she returned, she would be flying on her own.

"Ready?" Mon-El asked.

"Born ready!"

Winn gave them both the breathing gear and showed Kara how to put it on. Once she had done it, Mon-El bent down and lifted her in his arms. Giving J'onn one last nod, he flew Kara out of the DEO balcony, not before hearing Alex's voice asking J'onn what was going on.

Mon-El flew Kara straight into the sky and he felt her arms tighten around his neck as they went high up. It was a good thing she was dressed like this and had used the cape to cover her body. She would be freezing. But as they exited Earth's atmosphere, they were both hit with a feeling of being lost. This was the same space they had drifted off before coming to Earth. And they were back once again.

Mon-El didn't dare to go too close to the sun. They had just flown past the moon and it began.

Kara moved away and faced the yellow sun. Her eyes were closed as she took in the radiation. Mon-El could see the changes in her. She looked stronger. Her skin was radiant. And her hair grew longer and wavier as if a golden river had flown through the space.

Not just Kara, but Mon-El took in the yellow sun's radiation as well. It felt nice since the time travel had taken a toll on him.

When Kara finally opened her eyes and faced him, Mon-El smiled. She flew to him and placed her hands on his chest. When Mon-El looked at Earth, she nodded. Together, they turned home and flew straight at it.

They landed on the balcony of the DEO and almost the entire team was waiting to welcome them.

"Welcome back, Supergirl!" Everyone cheered, while applauding for Kara.

Kara gave Winn and J'onn a big hug. When she turned to face her sister, she noticed Alex was trying to look away. Kara still gave her that hug.

Then she heard something, and before Valor could go, she said, "Go home, Valor. Kai's waiting for you."

"I should consider early retirement," Mon-El joked seeing her fly away.

Winn chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. "We need to celebrate, Mon-El. And you really should go back home. Kai is dying to see you."

"Will do, Winn."

Mon-El went to change out of his Valor suit. When he returned, he sent a salute J'onn's way before flying out.

A Valor action figured had come out and Mon-El had been meaning to buy it for Kai. And he finally did before flying home.

It was Donna who opened the door when he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Stranger!" She gave him a quick hug before moving away.

"Daddy?" Kai looked up from the TV and ran to Mon-El. He wrapped his arms around Mon-El's legs.

"Kai!" Mon-El bent down and hugged him properly. "I'm so sorry, Kiddo! I had to go away because of work and I couldn't visit you."

"Don't go, Daddy. I stay now." Kai hugged his father tightly, sobbing a little.

Mon-El kissed his head and said, "Hey! Look what I got for you."

When he showed Kai the Valor action figure, Kai's eyes lit up. The little boy rubbed the tears off his cheek and gave his father a big smile. "Valol toy!"

"Yeah. Your favorite."

When Mon-El saw Kai shake his head, he raised a brow. Kai placed the toy away and said, "Daddy my faverit."

Mon-El had never know just how much words could affect him. His eyes began to water. He loved his son so much!

Kai spent the rest of the evening with his father. He was seated on Mon-El's lap, watching Scooby-Doo. When Mon-El went to get something to drink, Kai would follow him to the kitchen. He even followed his father to the bathroom and refused to leave till Mon-El joined him on the couch to watch Scooby.

Mon-El didn't mind this one bit. Even though it had been one full day since he had been away from Kai, for his son it had been a week already.

When Kara returned home after the little emergency downtown, she went to have a word with Alex again. She knew her sister was concerned, but Mon-El was the last person she should worry about hurting Kara. Alex seemed to understand. She was concerned about her sister, but now that Kara was cured, she had nothing to worry about. Kara returned home happily to see Kai giggling about something. The BB-8 droid was chasing the little boy around the room and Winn had its controller.

"Daddy, saves me!" Kai asked for help and Mon-El swooped in like a hero and lifted Kai and set him on his shoulders. "BB-8 NO FLY!" Kai cheered loudly.

"Only R2-D2 can," Mon-El said with a big smile.

When Kara walked in, all eyes fell on her. "Momma!" Kai called out, happily. He had forgiven her for the whole Metropolis thing now that his daddy was back.

Donna was the only one who wasn't playing. As Kara went to greet Kai and Mon-El with a hug and a kiss, she saw Donna kneading her temple.

"Donna, you okay?" Kara asked in concern.

Donna gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine. My head hurts a little so I'm going to go home now. Kai, you have fun, okay? I'll see you later." When Winn looked at her, concern filling his eyes, Donna gave him a smile. "Stay. Spend some time with your godson."

Winn nodded and turned to face Kai, whom Mon-El had set down. They went back to play with BB-8 while Kara poured some juice for Kai.

Mon-El wanted to continue playing, but seeing Donna like this worried him, so he asked for a minute and went after her. He walked in after her before she could close the door.

"Hey! You okay?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah. It's just a little headache. I'll be okay."

"Are you really okay, Doe? You're been acting a bit strange."

"Says the man who disappeared for a week without a word."

"Winn knew where I went."

Donna plopped on the couch and frowned at Mon-El. "He didn't tell me a word. Even when I threatened to walk."

"We couldn't afford to mess up the timeline, Doe. It had to be intact when I got there to do what I had to do."

"Look, Mon-El, I'm not going to ask you where you went and what you did. I respect your space. But that doesn't mean I wasn't worried sick. I kept getting calls from Di and Clark that Kai was missing you so bad… All I'm saying is, it's easy for you to time travel, but you should always know that you're leaving a child behind who doesn't know who you really are. In such cases, it's impossible to console kids."

"I know, Donna. I didn't know it would have been a week while I was away!"

"That's time for you. It's messy as f*ck."

Mon-El took a seat in front of her and looked at her carefully. "That day when Kara left to Metropolis, you guys took me to the dive bar. I remember I was the one who drank a lot and Winn was singing karaoke all the time… But you didn't drink at all."

"I didn't feel like drinking."

"Is that right?" Mon-El stood up. "Doe, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know, Mon. I feel like shit. I don't feel like drinking or eating certain foods and I—"

"Are you pregnant?"

Donna's eyes widened hearing that. "What? No! That's impossible. Winn's human!"

"Doe, I really don't wanna talk about the future and give away something big, but trust me, it  _is_  possible for you to have a kid with Winn."

"Did you see a kid then? When you went to the future? Winn and I were together?"

"I can't really tell you. But you are happy. So is Winn…"

"A baby! How will I take care of a baby when I barely take care of myself?"

"Winn will be a great dad, Doe. And you have all of us to help you out."

"I'm scared, Mon-El."

"Don't be. It's a wonderful feeling… being a parent… And I know you have a great kid!"

"I can't believe you met my future kid! This is so surreal!"

"I know." Mon-El gave Donna a quick hug before he waved her goodbye and stepped out. He saw Winn coming out of his apartment.

"Is she okay?" Winn asked in concern.

"She is. Talk to her," Mon-El said. "Don't panic." Patting his friend's shoulder, he walked back home.

Kai was waiting right by the door when Mon-El walked in. The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's leg. "Daddy, don't go!"

"I'm here, buddy!" Mon-El lifted Kai in his arms and kissed his head. "Isn't it bedtime, young man?"

"Sweep with Daddy and Momma," Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Mon-El's neck.

Mon-El smiled and patted his son's back. He started singing a Daxtonian lullaby and Kai was asleep in minutes. When Mon-El took Kai to his room, he noticed Kara was there, unpacking some of Kai's things.

"Hi!" Mon-El called as he laid Kai on his bed and tucked him in.

"Hi," Kara said, giving him a small smile. She then looked at her son who was peacefully sleeping, holding a Valor stuffed toy. "I can't believe I messed up so bad. Kai was so unhappy back at Metropolis."

Mon-El nodded. "I know. This is home, Kara. He just missed it."

"He missed you." Kara turned to face Mon-El. " _I_  missed you. I just… I didn't even let you tell me your side of the story. I keep messing up again and agai—"

"Kara," Mon-El cut her off by taking her hand in his. He then led her out of Kai's room. "Mistakes happen. I made many and I know some were real bad. But going to the future, I saw that despite all that has happened, we are so darn strong, baby." Mon-El pulled something out of his pocket. It was her engagement ring. "Kara Zor-El, I'm gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, what comes first?" Mon-El asked, flipping the eggs in the pan.
> 
> "Daddy's day!" Kai exclaimed.
> 
> "My day?"
> 
> "Yesh. MONday!"

"You know it's always going to be a yes." Kara held her hand out for him. As Mon-El slipped the ring back on, Kara said, "Yes. I will marry you… And I wish we do it quickly, I can't wait anymore."

Mon-El leaned closer to kiss her. "Babe, I think wedding preparations take some time."

"Let's choose a date first and tell our friends and family. Kai's gonna be so excited!"

"Totally!" Mon-El bent down to lift Kara in his arms. She let out a squeal. "I need you so bad, baby. But I think we gotta do it fast because Kai will trot into our room at any time."

Kara giggled and buried her face against Mon-El' shoulder.

Almost an hour later, as they lay panting on the bed, Mon-El covered them with the sheet and said, "I missed that."

"Me too. It didn't hurt at all. But it felt so so good!" Kara sighed in content.

They lay next to each other quietly. Only when Mon-El heard something did he speak. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That… it's faint. But…" Mon-El sat up and looked around.

"I hear, Kai," Kara said, caressing Mon-El's arm. "I guess he's gonna wake up soon. We need to get dressed." She smiled as she sat up as well. Just as Kara grabbed a t-shirt to pull over her head, she felt Mon-El touch her belly. "Mon, what is it?"

Mon-El moved his head closer, listening carefully. "Kara, can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The heartbeat! Inside you!"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that.

"Babe, how was your health back in Metropolis? Did you throw up?"

"I… I wasn't feeling great, but I thought it was because of the big move and all… Rao! Do you think I'm—?"

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "I think we are having another baby." He leaned closer and kissed her softly.

"Wow!" Kara caressed her belly. "I do have a small bump. I thought it was a food baby."

"No, I think it's our daughter." Mon-El sounded so proud saying that.

"And I think our son is making his way towards our room." Kara and Mon-El jumped out of the bed and pulled on their clothes.

They waited in bed to see the door open lightly. A small head appeared next.

"Kai?" Mon-El called. "Do you wanna sleep with us?"

"Okai, Daddy," the little boy replied as he trotted in and climbed the bed. He happily settled in between his parents.

"Hi, baby!" Kara cooed as she kissed his head.

"Momma," Kai muttered sleepily, cuddling against her.

"He's gonna be so happy when we tell him," Mon-El said, ruffling his son's hair.

"I know. But maybe we should wait for a month or two?" Kara asked. "Just to be sure."

"We can do that."

Kara smiled and leaned closer to kiss Mon-El. They ended up falling asleep with their baby cuddled in between them.

* * *

 

Kara woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon the next morning. Once she freshened up, she made her way into the kitchen to see Mon-El making breakfast, as Kai stood next to him, albeit on his step stool. He had a notepad in front of him along with a crayon.

"Okay, what comes first?" Mon-El asked, flipping the eggs in the pan.

"Daddy's day!" Kai exclaimed.

"My day?"

"Yesh. MONday!"

Mon-El chuckled. "That's right. MONday comes first. What's next?"

"Toosday!"

"Okay. What comes after Tuesday?"

"Wensday?"

Mon-El smiled at his son. "It's Wed-Nes-Day. But continue."

"Umm… nest is…" Kai seemed a bit lot there. So Mon-El decided to help him out. "Here. I'll say the letters. You write it down. T-H-U-R-S-DAY."

Kai scribbled it down quickly. "Thu… ers… day."

"Now, what's next?"

"FRYDAY!" The little boy called out in excitement. "I love fries!"

"I love fries, too!" Mon-El grinned before ruffling Kai's hair. "Next?"

"Satday!"

"It's Saturday. You have one left, Kai Kai."

"SONDAY!" Kai called out proudly pointing at himself.

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. This little boy was the light of his life.

Kara stepped into the kitchen with a big smile. "Hey boys! What are you two up to?"

"Momma!" Kai called. "We writing days!"

"Is that right?" Kara smiled and took the notepad from Kai. "Hmm… You got Thursday right, baby. Didn't Daddy help you with others?"

"He did, Momma!" Kai grinned at her. "See. Daddy day, MONday and my day, SONday!"

"Wow! You two have your own days now. But what about Mama?"

Kai looked at the notepad again. There was nothing matching Kara's name. But suddenly his eyes lit up. "We have day for Supergirl? Momma have Satday!"

"Why Satday, baby?" Kai brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Because Satday come before Sonday, Kai's day. And Momma come before Kai!" The little boy looked proud saying that.

Kara giggled and nodded. "Okay. Saturday is mine!" She gave Kai a loud kiss on his cheek and greeted Mon-El with a quick peck. "What are you making, Mon?"

"Your favorite. Bacon. And a lot of other stuff." Mon-El smiled and kissed her once again.

The little family ate their breakfast together before getting ready to leave for the day. Mon-El and Kara were going to drop Kai off at Alex's place, so he could spend some time with Eliza. Kai loved his Grandma Lizzie, and she had promised to take him out today to a Kids' play park.

* * *

 

Once they dropped Kai off, he gave them both a hug before running to Eliza.

Kara loved seeing those two bond. Eliza loved Kai so much that she pampered him every time she saw him.

Kara got back into the car with Mon-El. She looked out of the window and said, "Kai loves spending time with Eliza."

"He does. She's his grandmother, after all… The only living one." Mon-El winced at his own words. "Also the one who wouldn't have tried to kill him…"

"Okay, I get it." Kara smiled. "I just wonder what it would have been like if Kai met my mom."

"Your biological mother? The… babe?"

Kara's eyes widened at that. She mock-slapped Mon-El's shoulder and got a hearty laughter in return.

"Alura… She would have doted on Kai."

"Eliza would give her a tough competition, babe." Mon-El smiled, letting Kara know he was Team Eliza. That amazing woman treated him like a son; he would always take her side.

Kara smiled but kept quiet. She was looking at the road now. "Where are we going? DEO is the other way."

"I know. There's something I wanted to see first."

Mon-El's answer was vague, making Kara curious. He drove for another five minutes before stopping in front of a newly constructed house.

"Where are we?" Kara asked when she saw Mon-El getting down.

He started making his way towards the construction site. The house was almost completed. It was just missing the glass. But the entire land was green with fresh grass and trees all over the property.

Kara walked around, looking at the place. The house seemed modern. Futuristic. She knew when it got completed, it would be all concrete, glass and metal.

"That tree there," Mon-El said, pointing towards a small one at the entrance. "You have to see it when its in full bloom."

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious. Are you gonna tell me whose place this is?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I'm here to find out." With that, he made his way towards the house to see a small board sitting partly facing the house.

 

> **Property of Wayne Enterprises, Inc.**

Mon-El let out a curse. "Yup. It  _has_  to be his! Out of all the people in the world!"

Seeing him roll his eyes, Kara placed a hand on his arm and asked, "Why are we at Bruce's… house? Safe house? Clark said he built a lot of safe houses all over the country."

"It's ours," Mon-El said, confidently. "Or at least it's going to be. I don't know how much it costs, I'm gonna get it from Wayne."

"What? Mon-El, no! Why would Bruce Wayne just let you have his property?"

"Because this is  _home_ , Kara." Mon-El cupped her cheeks. "This is home for us… And I'll ask Diana or Clark to come with me since they can handle the Bat well."

Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile. She turned to look at the house. "So this is where you kissed her? I mean… me?"

Mon-El chuckled. "No. Outside. Let me show you." He grabbed her hand and led her to the street. "See. Over there."

Kara surprised him by grabbing him by his shirt and pulling his head down to kiss him. Mon-El melted with her touch. Only this woman was capable of making him have such feelings. This brilliant woman.

"It was nice to see our home," Kara said, getting into the car after she broke the kiss. "But we need to get going. We're getting late to work."

"Yup! Let's go!"

Kara and Mon-El headed straight to DEO. When they walked into the control room together, they noticed just how tense the atmosphere seemed.

Donna stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Winn was next to her, looking down.

J'onn stood in front of them, looking displeased. "Do you two realize just how badly you risked this entire situation?"

Alex, who stood next to J'onn, glared at Donna. "J'onn, I bet this was her doing, leave Winn out of it. She's the one all set to ruin DEO!"

"Yes, leave Winn out of it. But don't act as if I owe you any explanation, Danvers," Donna shot back at her.

"J'onn, she went against your direct orders! You have to suspend her!" Alex turned to face the Martian. But J'onn was busy looking at Mon-El and Kara.

"Glad you could join us, Agent Matthews," he said. "Would you care to explain to me what you and Agent Troy have been up to?"

"He knows about the Hood," Winn whispered. The metas caught it, Alex didn't.

Mon-El made his way towards the others and said, "We got a lead and we decided to check it out, J'onn. We didn't want any casualties."

"You involved Winn," J'onn pointed out. "He could have gotten hurt too."

"Over my dead body!" Donna frowned at Alex who snorted hearing that.

"Wait, why is no one talking about the fourth person involved in this?" Kara asked.

Alex raised a brow. "There was someone else? Who?"

"Me," Kara said, holding her head up high. "I was the one who went after the lead. I did it because I wanted to. So if you plan on suspending someone, then you suspend me."

"It's not Kara's fault," Mon-El said quickly. "Kara and I went undercover together, but you leave her out of this."

"No. You don't get to do that." Kara frowned at Mon-El. "We're in this together. And if we take a fall, we do it together."

Alex groaned. "Impossible! Look what you people have done to my sister!"

"Alex, no one did anything to me. I just grew up." Kara looked at her sister in the eye before turning to face J'onn. "We were doing our job. We needed to know something. I promise, we were going to tell you."

J'onn kneaded his temple and gestured towards the conference room. "You four better have a valid explanation or I will suspend you for a week."

"A week?" Alex called after him. "How about you suspend Troy forever?"

Donna rolled her eyes as she began to follow the others. "Here we go again!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always forget how beautiful it is this far out in space," Mon-El said, as they were in what Winn proudly called the hyperspace.
> 
> "It's perfect… Out here, with just you, I don't have to pretend. I can just be me… Kara Zor-El."
> 
> Mon-El smiled. "It's better than last time for sure. I have you with me this time." There was a sudden beep that made him turn towards the console. "We're coming up on it."
> 
> "What is that?" Kara asked as they exited hyperspace to see a city built on top of the meteorite, with a protective dome covering it.
> 
> A sudden light hit their ship and they jolted. Mon-El and Kara grunted and looked ahead.
> 
> "It's a tractor beam," Mon-El said.

Once they all took a seat, Donna began to explain what they knew. Winn backed her up with the proof he had on his laptop.

Mon-El finally took over. "The Hood is a Daxtonian, we are sure of it. But defeating Daxtonians hasn't been easy. Last time it took a toll on Kara. We can't afford to let that happen again. We need something powerful… a weapon."

"We need Letonite," Winn said. He was glad Mon-El had told him what he had seen in the future.

"What's that?" Alex asked, looking at them keenly.

"Lead and Kryptonite," Mon-El replied. "Winn and I have been trying to make it, but it's not easy. The Kryptonite we have is not stable at all."

"Green Kryptonite?" J'onn asked.

"Yes. We need something more powerful for Leonite. Something we are unable to find on Earth," Mon-El said. "We tried looking for answers at the Fortress… Nothing."

"Do you need this Letonite to take down the Daxtonian? Nothing else works?" Alex asked Mon-El.

"We know only that. And I don't want to discover anything that can be used against Kai in the future."

"If only Krypton was still alive…" Kara muttered under her breath.

The others looked at her quietly. She was, after all, a Daxtonian's mother. She wanted to more about their kind.

"Actually…" Winn started. "I found something when Mon-El was away."

"What?" Donna raised a brow.

"I was trying to track Mon-El. But then I found something in outer space. It's not anywhere near our planet or even our solar system. Possibly outside our galaxy… Anyway, it was radiation from a… sort of Kryptonite like material. The same from Mon-El's pod…"

"A part of Krypton?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Yeah. But it could be anything, Kara."

"Like the spaceship Rhea came in," Mon-El added. "She didn't have a Daxamite ship. Winn and I feel that maybe some planet had gotten a Kryptonian ship when the planet was still around. And that was what Winn traced."

"What if… what if it's something else?" Kara stood up and started pacing the room. "What if it's Krypton?!"

Mon-El shook his head. "Kara, sweetheart, you were too young to probably remember this. But I saw it with my own eyes. I saw the destruction... It was all gone. I'm sorry."

Kara let out a disappointed sigh. "Maybe it's not Krypton itself. But a part of Krypton, like the Fortress of Solitude. Clark believes there's one in each planet that Kryptonians ever visited… We don't have much information about Daxtonians at  _our_  Fortress. But what Winn discovered, what if it has information about half-Kryptonians?"

"That is possible," J'onn said. "I have a cruiser. It's good for shape-shifting and interplanetary travel. But I can't leave DEO now. The President is coming to visit this week."

"I'll go!" Kara volunteered.

"Kara, no!" Mon-El protested. "Not in your co—"

"Look, I know you are worried. Don't be… This isn't about you. There's a part of Krypton out there. A part of my world, and I'm going whether you like it or not."

Kara walked out of the room and Mon-El ran after her. He grabbed her by her arm to stop her. "Think about Kai."

"I  _am_  thinking about Kai and this baby, Mon-El." Kara placed a hand on her belly. "I'm losing sleep over the fact that one day my babies could grow up and grow older while I'll look the same! I'm scared that Kai will die someday. I'm f*cking terrified, Mon-El!"

"Kara," Mon-El breathed, pulling her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kara buried her face against his neck. "I'm so scared… I don't want anything happening to Kai or this baby."

"And it won't! But do you really want to risk your life by going out there not knowing what dangers await you?"

"That's a risk I'm ready to take for my kids," Kara replied, surely.

"Fine! Then I'm coming with you!"

"Mon, no! Kai needs you!"

"He needs you, too. But I can't let you go out there alone. Either I go with you or I'm not letting you go… Kara, you and I are so much stronger together!"

"But, Mon—"

"If you want to do this, then let's go tell J'onn. If he's okay with it, Winn will start tracking that place once more."

Kara nodded. "I'm sure of it. I want to do this."

Mon-El gave her a small nod and took her hand in his. He led her back to the conference room where the others were waiting for them. Donna and J'onn had already heard their entire conversation, but they let Mon-El talk.

"It's decided. Kara and I want to go out there together… With your permission, that is, J'onn."

J'onn nodded. "It's risky. Very risky. You could both die. And there's no way you can communicate with us."

"There is one way!" Winn exclaimed. "You will hate this, bro." He looked at Mon-El, who raised his brow. "The Legion ring. It emits a frequency that can be manipulated. It did when you… umm… when you went to the future. I can track it. And I will teach you how to communicate with me, as long as you have something to use along with the frequency booster aka the ring on that… rock."

"A rock?" Alex asked in surprise. "It's a bloody rock?"

"It's complicated," Winn said before he started working on his laptop again. "It's actually a meteorite about five light-years away."

"How can a meteorite be a part of Krypton then?" Alex asked Kara, who simply shrugged.

"Well, if you two are really doing this," J'onn started, "then you have my permission to leave on this mission. You can take my cruiser."

"Yes!" Mon-El cheered and fist-bumped Winn.

"But, you will send us a communiqué as soon as you get there," J'onn said to Mon-El. "And you take care of her." He nodded at Kara.

"With my life," Mon-El promised.

"Try not to blow the meteorite up!" J'onn said before he started to walk out of the room. "I'll give you one hour to go back to say goodbye to Kai-El. We will meet back here in an hour."

Kara and Mon-El looked at each other. They knew the risk they were going to take. But they were doing this for the greater good. They gave J'onn a quick nod before they headed back to Alex's place to say goodbye to Kai. They told him that they both had to leave town for work and Kai was to stay with Alex and Eliza till they got back. Kai was a little upset, but Mon-El promised to tell him a very good news when he got back. That helped Kai lighten up. He gave his parents big hugs and kisses on their cheeks.

* * *

 

Supergirl and Valor were the ones who returned to DEO. They said goodbye to Alex, Donna and Winn before heading downstairs with J'onn. Not before Mon-El had a word with his best friend.

"If something happens to me—"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you," Winn cut him off.

"IF something happens to me, Winn, then promise you will take care of Kai."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, bro," Winn repeated. "If you don't come back, I'm sending Barry Allen to the past to warn you and give you a nice punch."

"Barry will break his hand." Mon-El smiled.

"No, he will be super fast and you won't even see it coming." Winn looked really emotional. "Just come back safe. Han needs his godfather."

"Donna told you?"

Winn nodded. "And I told her I'm naming him after Han Solo!" Winn wiped a stray tear off his cheek and pulled Mon-El into a hug. "Take care of Kara and yourself, okay?"

"I promise I will." Mon-El patted Winn's back and moved away.

He went downstairs with J'onn to see the cruiser that turned out to be the Martian's car that shape-shifted.

"You're doing the right thing," J'onn said as Mon-El looked at the car. "I know how hard it is to not know things. Especially when it comes to a child. When Kara first came to work with us, I knew it wasn't going to be easy with her. And now, you're in the same boat with Kai. But you're doing a great job with that kid."

"I appreciate you saying that, J'onn. Thank you," Mon-El said, earnestly.

Just then Kara walked in and clapped her hands. "You ready?"

Mon-El nodded before getting into the car. "Yeah, uh… let's go see a rock."

"Bangarang." Kara grinned widely as she waved to J'onn and got into the car.

"Home by midnight, Dad." Mon-El sent a salute J'onn's way before starting the car.

With that, they took off.

* * *

 

"I always forget how beautiful it is this far out in space," Mon-El said, as they were in what Winn proudly called the hyperspace.

"It's perfect… Out here, with just you, I don't have to pretend. I can just be me… Kara Zor-El."

Mon-El smiled. "It's better than last time for sure. I have you with me this time." There was a sudden beep that made him turn towards the console. "We're coming up on it."

"What is that?" Kara asked as they exited hyperspace to see a city built on top of the meteorite, with a protective dome covering it.

A sudden light hit their ship and they jolted. Mon-El and Kara grunted and looked ahead.

"It's a tractor beam," Mon-El said.

Kara looked at the console and then at the meteorite ahead of them. "Everything's locked up."

"Thrusters, roll. Yaw and pitch. Nothing's responding."

"Mon, what if it's not us?" Kara asked.

Mon-El looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"This ship can turn into other things," Kara explained.

"Winn's gonna be so sad he missed this." Mon-El grinned as he pushed the button that made the ship shape-shift. Once it turned into a smaller meteorite, it flew straight towards the bigger one.

* * *

 

Back at the DEO, J'onn made his way towards Winn, who was looking at the monitors in front of him. "Agent Schott, any word from Supergirl and Valor?"

Winn shook his head. "No, but we expected that. They're on the dark side, which means they're probably scraping off a nice chunk of space rock off a much larger piece of space rock any minute."

"I need to know the second they're on their way back."

"Well, I got the radio dialed up to 11," Winn said, proudly. "Like, I re-tasked six military satellites to scan all airspace around the meteorite, and then I've just been obsessively checking that scan for, like, the faintest blip… I will not miss them."

"Hmm." J'onn did look worried even if he was not going to admit it.

* * *

 

Valor and Supergirl got out of the spaceship after landing safely. They kept walking towards the city as they looked around.

"There's an entire city here," Kara said. "How did we miss this?"

"We're on our own, babe."

"And powerless…" Kara sighed.

"Well, we expected that."

"That's the only thing we've been right about." Kara looked at Mon-El as he looked ahead. "We better get moving before they find us," she said.

"Watch out!" Mon-El shouted as they were attacked. Mon-El pulled Kara down and covered her with his cape.

They then ran towards the city and ended up at a place that looked like a marketplace.

"I think we lost them, whoever they are," Kara said, looking around.

"We have other problems," Mon-El said, as people looked at them.

"They seem human." Mon-El nodded. "At least we fit in."

Kara scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that. Mon, we need to change." Kara crossed her arms across her chest.

Mon-El grabbed two cloaks from a store and handed one to Kara. "Here." He was about to follow Kara when he heard a hoarse breathing. He turned to look at a little boy. He looked a year or two older than Kai and he had a breathing apparatus. The boy stood with his mother who was asking him if he was okay.

Kara turned to face Mon-El and took his hand in hers. "Let's go, Mon."

"Yeah."

They walked through the marketplace, hand in hand, looking around for any signs of danger.

"You okay?" Mon-El asked, looking at Kara.

"Yeah, just thinking how ironic this is." She smiled at him. "Donning disguises across the solar system seems to be my karma."

"It's necessary for survival, babe."

"So is Kara Danvers… I just wish my day-to-day life didn't have to have a disguise. It's exhausting."

"I don't have to hide at the DEO, but I feel Mike Matthews has become a part of my life in a greater way. Being Agent Matthews, being Valor, being Kai's dad… Getting hit at by other mothers at playschool…" Kara raised a brow when he said that. Mon-El chuckled. "And it's still exhausting."

"What we do, the responsibilities we have… There's always a trade-off, isn't there?" Kara asked just as Mon-El activated the ring on his finger. It showed them the map of the city.

"Hmm. We're getting close… It's this way." Kara followed him, staying as close as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGO? ARGO! Get ready for super Karamalized version of Argo!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara," Mon-El called when she wasn't following him.
> 
> "And all those souls lost… in destruction," Kara began to read from the pillar. "May their flames forever burn in Rao's light." She touched the letters on the pillar. "It's a Kryptonian memorial..."
> 
> "This is… Krypton?" Mon-El asked in shock.
> 
> Kara shook her head. "No... Argo."

Kara and Mon-El had kept walking till they reached what looked like the center of the city.

"According to ring, the Kryptonite's radiation is definitely close by," Mon-El said.

"Let's go," Kara called as they walked towards what looked like a monument of sorts. There were two large pillars erected on the either side of the small building.

"Kara," Mon-El called when she wasn't following him.

"And all those souls lost… in destruction," Kara began to read from the pillar. "May their flames forever burn in Rao's light." She touched the letters on the pillar. "It's a Kryptonian memorial..."

"This is… Krypton?" Mon-El asked in shock.

Kara shook her head. "No... Argo."

Mon-El looked up when he heard loud noises coming towards them. They were surrounded by flying droids.

Kara and Mon-El moved closer, standing back to back.

"Don't move. Identify yourself," a droid spoke. "Stay where you are. Do not move."

"Stand down, caretakers," a voice came from behind the droids, who flew away at the command.

Kara froze looking at the woman making her way towards them, dressed in blue, followed by men wearing uniforms. The crest of the El embossed on the chest, much like Supergirl's.

Kara's eyes watered as the woman approached her. "Mom?"

"Kara?" Alura asked, looking at the blonde woman in surprise. "Is that you?"

Kara walked towards her mother, her tears finally escaping her eyes as she threw her arms around her.

"How are you alive?" Kara asked, pulling away.

"Your father created a shield to protect Argo when Krypton exploded. We would never have sent you away if we had known it'd work… I thought you were dead."

Kara sniffled. Mon-El looked at the mother and daughter quietly. He lowered his head.

"I don't understand. I saw your pod get knocked into the Phantom Zone."

"I… I was stuck there for years, but somehow, my pod got loose, and I fell to Earth… with Kal-El."

"Kal made it?" Alura smiled at her daughter. "He's… He's alive?"

"He got there first," Kara explained. "He got adopted by this loving family who raised him into the great man he's today! He's older than me, Mom… If I had known… If I knew Argo was here… if I knew you were alive, I never would have stopped searching for you."

Alura pushed the stray lock out of Kara's eye, much like how Kara always did with Kai. Her eyes then fell on Mon-El who stood behind Kara quietly.

"I recognize you," Alura spoke to Mon-El. "The Prince of Daxam."

"There is no more Daxam. I'm just Mon-El now, ma'am."

"There's no more Krypton, either. Only Argo. And you are welcome here."

"Thank you," Mon-El said, gratefully.

Kara smiled at him and reached out to him. She took his hand in hers and turned to face her mother. "He's not just Mon-El. He's  _my_  Mon-El… We are together."

Alura's eyes widened for a spilt second before they softened. She noticed her daughter was glowing. And the man next to her was the reason. She gave them both a big smile.

"If you didn't know I was alive, and you weren't searching for me, what brought you here?" Alura asked Kara.

"Earth. The city we live in is in trouble. When Krypton exploded, Daxtonians escaped Daxam… they came to earth and one was after me."

"A Daxtonian?" Alura sounded surprised by it. Her eyes fell on Mon-El for a couple of seconds.

Kara nodded. "I stopped one of them, but one remains. We call him  _The Hood_. He wants to hurt someone I love… And I can't let that happen. And he's terrorizing the city."

Mon-El moved closer and said, "We think we found something that could stop him, and we followed its radiation signature here."

"The Gold Rock of Kandor."

"You know what it is?" Kara asked her mother. Alura simply nodded.

Alura led them into an underground chamber. In middle of it was a huge golden rock, encased in glass.

"After the fallout, ashes and destruction poisoned the air. We had nothing to protect us as we hurtled through space. The young and the old were the first to become sick. They struggled in our new atmosphere, their lungs more vulnerable, more weak." Alura turned to look at Kara. "But after the fallout passed, the shield kept our atmosphere more hospitable. It is what your father gave his life for. There was no more time. Argo was in constant darkness… We were running out of air… We were dying.

"Your father repurposed his unfinished research to create a livable environment. He believed that the sacred gold rock could act as a shield for the city, and he was right. His legacy keeps our air breathable, and shields us from invaders. It keeps us hidden."

"That's why we didn't detect you in our scans," Mon-El said. "Why there were no signs of life."

"And why we can't get in touch with Earth." Alura nodded.

"There has to be a way a signal can get out." Kara turned to face Mon-El and gestured at his Legion ring.

"We mined all the gold rock left," Alura continued. "All of it is here. And every ounce of it means one more moment of life. Because of that, we have none to spare."

"There's gotta be a way," Kara pleaded. "We only need a little bit."

"It is not mine to give." Alura shook her head in disappointment. "But I will call a meeting with the High Council."

"Thank you, Mom!"

"It'll take a few hours to gather the members. In the meantime, I was hoping to get to know my daughter." Alura smiled at Kara and took her hands in hers.

Alura took them back to their house, but Mon-El stopped short, making Kara look at him in concern. She cupped his face and asked, "What is it?"

"I need to figure out a way to send Winn a signal. He needs to know we are okay… The ring still has a lot of juice in it. I was thinking of heading back to the ship."

Kara placed her hands on his shoulders. "You be safe out there. Remember you aren't bullet proof."

"No one will dare to harm Mon-El," Alura said. "I have already informed everyone that he is one of us… But it's safe if you don't bring up Daxam."

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, ma'am." He then caressed Kara's cheek. "I'll be back. You two be safe." His hand brushed her tummy lightly.

"We will be."

Once Mon-El walked away, Kara followed Alura into the house. She looked around before her eyes fell on something.

"I remember this flower," Kara said. "This is a Dar-Essa. You kept one in my room when I was little."

Alura nodded. "It was a gift from Grandmother for your first birthday."

"Yeah, you used to measure it to see how tall it was… it was, umm… wasn't it supposed to grow as you grew?"

"Yes, I got it for you when you were so little, but you out sped the Dar-Essa." Alura smiled at her daughter. "You grew so tall so fast."

Kara touched the flower. "I can't believe it survived the fall."

"It's strong, like you… I feel as though I've let you down."

Kara turned to face Alura. "Mom."

"No, please. I… I shouldn't have accepted that you died. I had always taught you to hope. But I gave up."

"I could say the same. I gave up hope. I thought you had died with Krypton."

Alura nodded. "But here I am, and here you are. So tell me about your life. I've missed so much."

Kara laughed and took a seat. "Umm… Okay. Uh… I was taken in by this amazing family. Jeremiah, Eliza, umm… a sister, Alex… Clark, I mean, Kal, was always there since I got to Earth. He's like a big brother and I adore him. But sometimes it does feel like I'm older… and wiser." Kara chuckled. "Kal and I developed these powers growing up. We decided to use them for good. Help people. Save them. Protect the world… There are a lot of people like us. Heroes… You could say I followed Kal's footsteps. I'm… Supergirl."

"There's always been something great about you! Your father and I knew from the start."

Kara nodded. "You see, Fort Rozz crashed on Earth."

"Fort Rozz was my deepest shame." Alura let out a loud sigh. "The prisoners, they all survived?"

"Astra survived. Non, too."

"I've thought of her so much." Alura looked away remembering her twin sister. "I should've listened to her, but the way she did things was so… wrong."

"Yeah. Her and Non tried to bring terror to Earth for a while, but she changed… Well, she was changing. Before she died." Alura looked saddened to hear that. "We gave her Kryptonian burial rites."

"On Argo, we learn from Krypton's mistakes. We look to our past for edification." Alura stood up. "My mistakes were the biggest of all. I sent so many to suffer at that prison without a second thought."

"Mom, you just… you did what you thought was right."

"So did Astra. But I was wrong. It took losing you, losing everything, to learn that. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Kara hugged her mother.

Alura took her hand and pulled her towards a couch. "Sit down and tell me all about the Prince."

Kara blushed and shook her head. "He's not the Prince anymore. I'll get to that… It had been just a year since I had been Supergirl-ing. A pod crashed and I was the first to get there… I thought he was Kryptonian. He was asleep. And…" Kara smiled remembering the first time she had seen Mon-El. "My heart was racing so fast, Mom. I thought Rao had sent him for me."

"I guess you were too young to remember what the Prince looked like."

"Oh, I was… He did tell me he was a Daxamite but lied about being a Prince. We fought a lot. And I thought I hated him… his guts. But that's Mon-El… he just makes you fall in love with him so easily. He's charming like that.

"When we both realized we liked each other, we decided to give our relationship a try. There were lots of ups and downs… Queen Rhea tried to invade the planet." Alura winced hearing that. "To get rid of her army, lead was released into the atmosphere. Lead is Mon-El's weakness. He couldn't breath. So I sent him away… into space."

"Where did he go?"

"He went to the future. Ended up meeting a group of heroes. But he didn't get along with them well. He came back to me. We picked up where we left off… But things happened and I broke up with him… It took us almost five years to find our way back."

"And I'm glad you did. You two seem happy together."

"We are!" Kara smiled brightly. "We have a son together!"

"A SON?!" Alura exclaimed. "I have a grandson?"

"You do. We named him Kai-El. But we just call him Kai. And he's my world, Mom! He's my everything!"

Alura was crying happy tears now. "How old is he? What does he look like?"

"Kai is four. And he looks like a mini-Mon. Hair and the face… but he has my nose. Also a mixture of both Mon-El and my eyes. He's the cutest!"

"I have a grandson!" Alura hugged Kara again. "Your father would be so happy!"

"I know… Kai's the reason why I'm here, Mom. The Daxtonians were after Mon-El because of what Queen Rhea did to their kind. But they know about Kai. Mon-El and our dear friend, Winn, they know of a weapon that could be created to take down Daxtonians. For that we need the gold rock. Just a little piece of it."

"My darling, I cannot promise you the rock, but I will try my very best for Kai. You have my word!" Alura cupped Kara's face and kissed her forehead. "Now, tell me all about your little boy!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw the little boy again. But he was alone.
> 
> Mon-El made his way towards the shop and saw the little boy's mother there.
> 
> "Excuse me," he called, making her turn to face him. "My fia—my friend and I were in trouble earlier, and we needed to borrow these so we could, uh, fit in."
> 
> "You mean you needed a disguise." Mon-El looked at her in confusion. "The daughter of the great House of El back from the dead… That's all anyone could talk about today."
> 
> "I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay you for these," Mon-El said as he kept the cloaks with the rest of the clothes.

Mon-El had gone back to the marketplace. Something had been bothering him but he didn't want to tell Kara and worry her, certainly not in her condition. So before going to the spaceship, he went to the shop he had grabbed the cloaks from.

He saw the little boy again. But he was alone.

Mon-El made his way towards the shop and saw the little boy's mother there.

"Excuse me," he called, making her turn to face him. "My fia—my friend and I were in trouble earlier, and we needed to borrow these so we could, uh, fit in."

"You mean you needed a disguise." Mon-El looked at her in confusion. "The daughter of the great House of El back from the dead… That's all anyone could talk about today."

"I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay you for these," Mon-El said as he kept the cloaks with the rest of the clothes.

"Oh, keep them. It's a gift. It's my honor."

"Well, perhaps I can give you a gift in return." Mon-El's eyes fell on the little boy. "Umm… your son, he has Thalonite lung?"

"Yes." The woman turned to the child and called, "Val?" The boy got up and came to her, dragging his breathing apparatus with him. "Krypton eradicated the disease when I was still a child, but much was lost… This is Val."

"Hey, Val." Mon-El smiled, crouching a little. "I'm Mon-El. You may not believe this, but I actually came back from the future a while ago. And this came with me… This is called a—You know what, it doesn't matter what it's called. What matters is that a really, really smart friend of mine, he made it. His name is Winn, so it's gotta work, right? Can I see your arm for a second?" Mon-El looked up at Val's mother.

"Yeah." She nodded and Val held his arm out for Mon-El.

Mon-El smiled. "It's built inside… it's a vaccine and booster…" The device started beeping as Mon-El turned it on. "It'll automatically detect hostile cells and deploy antibodies. He should wear it for a week." Mon-El looked at Val, just as he removed the breathing tube from Val's nose. "And then, maybe you can find someone else who needs it, and give it to them."

Val exhaled deeply. He was able to breath without his apparatus again.

"See?" Mon-El grinned.

Val's mother let out a surprised gasp. "It's a miracle. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Mon-El smiled at her. "I have a son, too. I know how it feels. Take care of yourself, Val."

"Goodbye, Mon-El!" The boy waved to Mon-El as he waved back and walked away.

Mon-El headed straight to the spaceship. He was desperate to send a message back to Winn, but nothing worked. After many failed attempts, he let out a loud sigh and went back to Alura's place.

To his surprise Kara and Alura weren't there, so he decided to take a seat in the living room and wait for them.

They did return quickly. Kara greeted him with a hug.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No. It won't work. The frequency needs to be amplified to reach Earth. The ring can do it, but what do we use to send the message with? What about you? Did the council agree?"

"After much convincing, they decided to give us a small part," Kara explained. "But for them to get that, it will take either a day or two…"

"I'm worried about Kai."

"I know, Mon. I'm worried, too."

"Maybe I can help?" Alura asked, walking towards them. "I have an old device that was used for communication. It was Lara's. Since she traveled a lot, she used it to send us messages that she was okay."

"Aunt Lara… she was so brave," Kara said, remembering Clark's mother.

"She was… She refused to come to Argo with us. Stayed back and protected us till her last breath." Alura looked away. "Maybe that device would work, Mon-El?"

"Can I see it?"

"Yes. If you'll follow me. You too, Kara. I'll show you both to your rooms."

"Rooms?" Kara asked. "Mom… I don't mind sharing a room with Mon-El."

"Oh, that's right. The two of you are… umm… sorry, we only got to be with someone that way if we married them on Krypton."

"We're engaged!" Kara showed her mother her engagement ring. "It's a thing we do on Earth before getting married. So yeah… we're getting married soon."

"Beautiful ring," Alura said. "It's like your eyes."

She led them upstairs and showed them to a room, which was much like Kara's back on Krypton. She then led them to another, smaller room that looked like an office. Alura then went to fetch the device and she kept it on the desk.

"Here it is."

Mon-El and Kara exchanged looks. Mon-El gave her a bright smile and then turned to face Alura. "We have something similar on Earth. Morse Code. It's done with dots and dashes. I think I can use this to send a message to our friends back home." Mon-El took off his Legion ring and gave it to Kara. "Keep pressing the top of it as I write the code, okay?"

"Got it!" Kara pulled a chair besides him and sat down.

"Let's start then." He then began to send the message as Kara used his ring to amplify the dots and dashes Mon-El was pressing.

**...**

**.-**

**..** -  **.**

**.**

**-.-**

**.-...**

**.-.-.**

"What did Mon-El just send?" Alura asked.

"He simply wrote, 'Safe. K&M. End of message.'" Kara smiled at her mother. "Mon-El works for the government. He's an agent. They have to learn all this."

"Well, I hope your friends receive your message."

A quick beep came from the ring. Mon-El looked at Kara. "I guess they already did." Mon-El scribbled down something on the paper nearby.

"K-A-I. O-K," he read. "Guess it worked. And Kai's okay."

Kara let out a sigh in relief. Her baby was fine.

"Well, that's a relief." Alura smiled brightly. "Now, why don't I fetch you some clothes and something to eat?"

"That would be great, Mom!"

Mon-El thanked Alura and followed Kara back to their room. Alura had brought them clothes that belonged to her and Kara's father. Mon-El noticed that Zor-El's clothes were going to be a bit loose on him. He accepted them gratefully.

Once Alura left, Kara and Mon-El began to change out of their suits. As Kara stood there in her panties, Mon-El's eyes fell on her tummy. He got up and caressed it lightly. "How is my daughter doing?"

"She's great! All happy and tucked in Mommy's tummy!" Kara smiled as Mon-El leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, Kara said, "Looks like this is our Babymoon!"

"Babymoon?"

"Yeah. It's like honeymoon, but with a baby in it."

Mon-El chuckled and kissed her loudly.

* * *

Once they went downstairs, Kara noticed Alura had kept a box out for her. Mon-El grabbed a silver sphere from her and winked at her as she took something else.

"My certificate of Kanar-Onn!" Kara exclaimed, showing it to Mon-El.

"What's that?" The Daxamite asked.

"A Kryptonian rite of passage requiring hours and hours of studies of Kryptonian history."

Alura chuckled before joining them, holding a tray with drinks on it. She offered Kara and Mon-El a glass each.

"Umm… Zakarian Ale! How I missed it! Thank you." Mon-El grinned as he too a sip of his favorite drink.

Alura smiled at him. "We know how to make it, in case you need the recipe. And Kara, you  _loved_  it. I would come home every day and find you pouring over books, rattling off new information you discovered."

Kara shrugged. "Okay, maybe I was a bit of a nerd."

Mon-El chuckled at her. "Oh, that sounds about right. My cute little nerd."

Suddenly the front door opened and they heard a voice. "Wow! It's really you!"

Kara looked at the brunette who had run to her. "Thara?"

"We all thought you were dead. It broke my heart." Thara hugged Kara tightly. "I can't believe my eyes."

"Neither can I. Your parents, your brother?" Kara asked.

"I'm the only one who survived."

"I'm so sorry, Thara."

"I've recovered… And you, it's a miracle. You've lived on another planet all these years, a planet where you can fly?"

"Yes." Kara chuckled. "There's so much to tell you."

Thara smiled. "We'll have to climb up onto the roof, fill each other in."

"I would love that." Kara suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. "Oh. Thara Ak-Var, this is Mon-El. He's my betrothed. He can fly, too! He's also a government agent."

"Hi," Thara greeted him.

"Hi, it's just like police." Mon-El shook hands with Thara.

"Well, Thara is in law enforcement as well," Alura said. "She's Chief Peace Officer on Argo."

"Times have been peaceful ever since we resettled, thanks to Alura and the work of the High Council."

"Well, we all play our part, but Thara has really stepped up." Alura smiled at the young woman. "She knows the city like the back of her hand."

Thara smiled at Kara. "I'd love for you to meet my family."

"Your family?" Kara asked in surprise. "My husband, Lir-Al and our two kids."

Kara gave her a big smile. "Okay, we really need to catch up!" With that, the two women went upstairs, leaving Mon-El alone with Alura.

"Some more Zakarian Ale, Mon-El?" Alura asked.

"I would love some. Thank you."

Alura gestured for him to sit. No doubt wanting to talk with him. Mon-El braced himself. Meeting the Mother. He had done it before. Eliza adored him! But Alura was no Eliza.

She came back from the kitchen, bringing a platter of cheese, bread and more Zakarian Ale.

"I hope this is alright," Alura said, taking a seat. "When I last visited Daxam, they served us this. And a lot of meat!"

Mon-El smiled at her. "You visited Daxam a lot?"

"Well… Not much. Before I got married, I visited with my parents. After marriage, my father-in-law, he tried to make a peace treaty between the two planets."

"A peace treaty? I guess that never happened."

"It almost did. To solidify the relationship between the two planets, we were suggested to have Kara married off to you."

"That's impossible! I was already in my mid-twenties. Kara was a child."

"We know. But the legal age on both planets was seventeen. You would have been… thirty by then. Not too old."

Mon-El knew what Alura was saying. He was somewhere around thirty now. He let out a loud sigh. So  _Kara_  was his latchmate! And he had never known.

"What happened then? All I know is that Krypton attacked us."

"It was General Zod," Alura started. "When he was younger, he was in love with a Daxamite. But she left him and married someone else. He was so angry with her that he started plotting his revenge. He managed to convince many houses that Daxam was planning something bad. And then he attacked... We were helpless. We weren't even on Krypton when it happened."

"Who was that woman? How could love turn him into evil?"

Alura sighed. "You might not like what I'm about to say, Mon-El. The woman Zod had loved was none other than your mother, Rhea."

"What?"

"She was going to run away with Zod. But when she found out her father was trying to have her married to the Prince… she chose him instead."

"So it was never Krypton vs Daxam. It was Zod vs Rhea…"

"I'm afraid so. And look, all of us paid the price."

"It was a mighty one!"

Alura nodded. "But I guess we can say that we are all in a better place now."

"We are… It wasn't easy. But now with Kara and Kai… I feel like I finally belong."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who makes the food then?" Alura asked.
> 
> "Mon-El. But most of the Thanksgiving food is made by Eliza. She's a great cook!"
> 
> "She is," Mon-El said. "She's the one who introduced me to home cooked meals. And I loved them!"
> 
> "You two are close to her then?" Alura asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.
> 
> Kara nodded. "Well, she is my adoptive mother. But Mon-El is her favorite!"
> 
> "Eliza's amazing!" Mon-El nodded. "She has always been the maternal figure since I moved to Earth."

Thara had left. So Kara had come downstairs to join Alura and Mon-El. She ate the food all the while telling her mother she missed Kryptonian food. She then began to tell her all about Earth.

Mon-El watched her with amusement. Kara really  _really_  loved talking about food.

When she turned to look at him. He saw a little sauce on the corner of her mouth. Mon-El wetted his thumb and wiped the sauce off Kara's mouth. Kara grinned at him before she began eating again.

Alura watched them quietly. She didn't know what this was. Maybe destiny… maybe something else. But these two were supposed to be latchmates. But it was impossible for a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton to be together. But they were. And they were so happy. Alura smiled at them. She was glad her daughter had someone who loved her so much.

"So, Thanksgiving!" Kara began. "It's a holiday where we eat a lot!"

"When do you not eat a lot?" Mon-El asked, poking the side of her stomach playfully.

"Hey!" Kara warned him before she burst out laughing. "We usually have roast turkey, cranberry sauce, cornbread, mashed potatoes, gravy, pumpkin pie, roasted vegetables, apple pie… wait, what am I missing?"

"Stuffing," Mon-El said as he shook his head.

"Yes! Stuffing! Mom, Mon-El's first thanksgiving on Earth, he asked me what to bring and I told him to get the stuffing. So guess what he brings?"

"I  _brought_  stuffing. You should have elaborated!" The Daxamite defended himself.

"He ripped open the mattress and brought that stuffing!" Kara chuckled loudly. "You're so funny, baby!" She leaned closer and kissed Mon-El's cheek. "But yeah, Mom, so much to eat. And I can't cook to survive!"

"Who makes the food then?" Alura asked.

"Mon-El. But most of the Thanksgiving food is made by Eliza. She's a great cook!"

"She is," Mon-El said. "She's the one who introduced me to home cooked meals. And I loved them!"

"You two are close to her then?" Alura asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Kara nodded. "Well, she is my adoptive mother. But Mon-El is her favorite!"

"Eliza's amazing!" Mon-El nodded. "She has always been the maternal figure since I moved to Earth."

"Well, that is nice." Alura stood up. "The weather is lovely. Why don't you two go out for a walk? I'll go back and see if the rock has been cut for you."

"We can do that. What say?" Kara asked Mon-El.

"Sure. I would love to explore a Kryptonian city!"

They finished their food and got up to go out. Alura handed them two small umbrellas. "It can rain anytime," she said before heading out.

* * *

 

Mon-El and Kara headed to the marketplace again, since Mon-El insisted. Kara was surprised because she had expected that he would steer clear of other Kryptonians.

As they walked, side by side, Mon-El looked at Kara. "Why are you smiling?"

Kara grinned at him and said, "It just feels amazing to be normal. I'm actually relieved I can't fly. No one to save. Do you hear that undetectable sound in the distance?"

"No." Mon-El shrugged.

"Exactly."

They suddenly heard a small voice call out Mon-El's name. Mon-El looked ahead to see Val running towards him.

"Oh, hey. How you feeling, buddy?" Mon-El held his hand out for a high-five.

Val gave him a bright smile. "Good."

"Yeah? Hey, Kara, this is Val."

Kara smiled at the little boy. "Nice to meet you. New friend?" she asked Mon-El.

Val's mother looked at Kara and said, "Mon-El saved his life. Healed him with the device from his belt."

"It's a development from the future. Winn and Cisco made it."

"Saving people without telling me, hmm?" Kara smirked at her fiancé. He truly was Valor.

"I can't thank you enough," Val's mother said to Mon-El. "You really helped us."

Mon-El smiled at her. "Of course. Don't worry about it. I'm glad the device helped Val. Anyway, we should get going, we decided to explore this part of the city."

"You two have a good time," Val's mother said. She then looked at Kara and said, "We are happy that you have returned, Daughter of El."

"Thank you." Kara gave her a small smile as she took Mon-El's hand. They began to walk away. Mon-El waved Val goodbye.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked. "You seem a bit worried."

"Oh no. It's just… It feels different here. On Earth, I suit up with the crest of El and fly around, but no one knows me. Not even Clark… No one knows the Kryptonian part of me. I know you know some of it and you accepted me the way I am. But here, it feels like I'm truly Kryptonian. This feels home. I wish I could bring Kai here."

Mon-El let go off Kara's hand and stopped walking. There were now in the corner of the marketplace and no one could hear them talk.

"You want to stay back," Mon-El muttered. It wasn't a question.

Kara shrugged. "I don't know, Mon. This is a part of my home. My mother lives here… Here I can be Kara Zor-El. I don't need to hide."

"I can't live here… This isn't my world. And don't think of taking Kai away from me again, that's just so cruel!"

"Mon-El, what are you—?"

"You take Kai away from me when you are upset with me. And I hate that… That boy is my everything! He's my blood! Yet you didn't even think once before moving to Metropolis!"

"Why are you bringing that up? We have moved past it."

"No. No, Kara. You have. I haven't… You moved past the break up. You moved past the second chance. You moved past leaving me again and taking Kai with you. Do you know how much it hurts? Do you feel the pain of being away from Kai now? That is exactly what I feel when you take him away from me."

Kara lowered her gaze. Mon-El was hurting and she couldn't even help him. Kara reached out to touch him, but he moved away.

"I'm sorry. I just need some time alone… Please understand," he begged.

"I do. Just come back to me."

Mon-El nodded and turned away. Kara stood there watching him walk away. She really hoped when he returned, he had found some peace.

* * *

 

It was later that evening that Kara saw Mon-El again. He walked into the living room wordlessly and sank on the floor next to the couch Kara was seated in. Mon-El wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and buried his face against her stomach. Kara caressed his hair.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that."

"No, you should have. You have the right to."

Mon-El looked up and sighed. "When I saw Val, I was reminded of Kai."

"But Kai is okay, Mon. He has people who love him and protect him."

"No. Not our baby Kai… In the future, Kai was… Winn had given me that device. It was to help Kai."

"We are going to change that," Kara promised him. "No harm will come to Kai."

"I know. I can't help but worry… I know I'm gonna sound selfish, but don't leave me. Come home with me. You know you belong there."

Kara didn't say anything. She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Thara has invited us to have dinner with her and her husband. We should go. You'll feel better."

Mon-El gave her a small smile and nodded. "Let's go eat some food!"

Kara and Mon-El met Thara and her husband, Lir-Al at the restaurant. At first Kara hadn't noticed it, but Thara had aged. Her husband looked older than them too.

"Uh, your children, where are they tonight?" Mon-El asked when he noticed Thara and Lir-Al were alone.

"They're with the babysitter," Thara replied.

"Whose mother, Laura, is our landscape architect."

"Lir-Al, please don't bring it up. It's all so distressing."

Kara and Mon-El looked at the couple in amusement as they ate their dinner.

"We're building a gazebo in our backyard," Lir-Al said. "It's been carved out of this huge, beautiful piece of stone that was left from the wreckage."

Thara nodded. "We couldn't have been more clear with Laura that we wanted it to face south."

"So that we could enjoy the lake off the orchard in the evening," Lir-Al said.

"And she's carved it in the wrong direction," Thara continued. Kara and Mon-El nodded, trying not to look bored.

"So, now we have this stone monolith in our backyard that's facing the woods."

Kara kept eating, as Mon-El looked at the couple again.

"Nothing can be done about it." Thara sighed. "It's so tragic."

Kara shrugged and smiled. "Well, I mean, it's not that bad."

"You'll see that the direction you're facing matters a great deal," Thara said to her friend.

Lir-Al nodded. "Of course it does. It affects your mood."

"And your quality of sleep," Thara said to her husband.

"Well, we will find a way to manage." Lir-Al sighed. They all went back to eating, rather quietly before Lir-Al spoke again.

"So, Mon-El," Lir-Al began. "I find it a little weird that Kara is marrying someone who is not her latchmate."

"We don't have such things on Earth," Mon-El explained. "Everyone's free to love whoever they want."

"Funny, the Prince of Daxam… he shared your name."

Mon-El took a sip of his Zakarian Ale, while Lir-Al watched him keenly.

"Didn't everyone on Daxam die?" Thara asked her husband. "Even the royal family? I heard the Prince of Daxam was the handsomest man in the galaxy!"

"A playboy too," Lir-Al added.

"Mon-El was a refugee like me," Kara spoke. "He lost his home. His family… But we found each other." She placed her hand on his arm.

Mon-El smiled to her gratefully. Had he really doubted that Kara would leave him for a life here at Argo? He was probably the stupidest person.

Thara looked at Kara and Mon-El as she ate. It was her job to protect Argo, but could Mon-El be a threat? He was a Daxamite after all. Her husband was right, the Prince's name was also Mon-El. But he was with Kara, there was no way he would harm anyone. Kara's wouldn't be with such a person.

Thara gave them a small smile. "Kara told me you have a son," she said to Mon-El.

"Yes, we do… Kai-El." Mon-El smiled back.

"Okay… I'm confused," Lir-Al spoke. "If you two aren't married then how did the birthing matrix permit you to have a child together?"

Kara let out a small laugh. "We don't have a birthing matrix on Earth. We do it the natural way."

"It's more fun the natural way," Mon-El added before he took a sip of his drink.

"Wait, do you have birthing matrix on Argo?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Of course we do. How else are kids born?" Thara asked her friend.

Kara shrugged and looked at Mon-El. "Eh, the natural way?"

"What is this natural way you two keep talking about?" Lir-Al asked, sounding positively curious.

Kara and Mon-El shared concerned looks. There went their dinner. They were really going to have the Birds and the Bees talk with two adults.

But thankfully they didn't. Thara had gotten a call that one of her kids had thrown up so she had to hurry back home with Lir-Al.

Mon-El and Kara happily went back to Alura's place, laughing all the while.

"Seriously, they don't know how babies are born?" Mon-El asked, chuckling all the while.

"No one knew! It was crazy when I saw aunt Lara carrying Clark. I thought she had eaten the baby!"

Mon-El laughter even louder. "Oh my God! You're worse than Kai!"

"Hey! Alex keeps teaching him things. I had no one to teach me all that!"

Mon-El smirked and moved closer. "Want me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?"

"Sexy stuff."

"Right, as if I don't know already!" Kara rolled her eyes at him playfully.

They were outside Alura's house now. Mon-El suddenly bent down and kissed Kara's neck. "We can try something new. I'll teach you."

Kara melted in his arms as he kissed her pulse point again.


	27. Chapter 27

Kara had been panting rather loudly when Mon-El moved away and lay next to her. Sex was always something else with him. But could having sex on a different planet be the reason why it was this thrilling.

Mon-El pulled the sheet over them and said, "It's because we are at your mom's house."

"What?"

"It feels more, right? But you were scared of getting caught."

Kara blushed. "We have a son together. I'm sure she knows we have sex."

Mon-El chuckled. "Kara, your friend and her husband had absolutely no idea how babies are made naturally. Maybe, a big maybe, Kryptonians have no idea what sex is. Your uncle and aunt were just… adventurous like us."

"Eww! Mon-El, stop! Don't talk about my uncle and aunt when I'm naked and in bed with you."

Mon-El nudged his nose against Kara's cheek. "Then what do you want me to talk about, beautiful? How I make you wet? Or how tight you are around me?"

Kara reddened and buried her face against the pillow as Mon-El chuckled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

 

When Kara woke up the next morning, she hurried downstairs to see Alura making breakfast. She smiled and went to hug her mother.

"Hello, darling. Is Mon-El still asleep?"

Kara nodded. "Yeah. We kinda slept late."

Alura smiled knowingly. "You have no idea how I used to imagine you being here with me. To wake up every morning and to cook for you. Then to teach you all about the Council. To take long walks with you at the marketplace. To buy you whatever you wished for. I wanted it all so bad!"

Kara smiled. "I know, Mom. I have a son, too. And that is all I want to do with him. Wake up to see his precious smile. Take him to playschool or the park or camp or swimming lessons. Binge watch Scooby-Doo with him while we eat Pizza or Chinese. And hug him as he sleeps cuddled in my arms, all happy and safe."

"It really is an experience being a mother, huh?"

"It truly is." Kara took a deep breath before asking, "Will the rock be ready today?"

"I'm not sure. But what's the hurry, dear?"

Kara braced herself. Last night, after the mind-blowing sex she had had with Mon-El, they had made love. And they poured their souls into it. Mon-El had fallen asleep, cuddling with her. But Kara lay awake thinking of what was happening. She knew that she couldn't leave Earth. She didn't want to. That was home. Mon-El and Kai were home. But she wasn't sure how to say goodbye to her mother.

"Mom, I'm so happy to be here with you. And Thara… Yet, I do feel unsettled… When I first got to Earth, Kal was the one who rescued me from my pod. He took me to see his parents. Martha and Jonathan Kent. I loved them because they were so much like you and Dad! But Kal didn't want me to live with them. He sent me to the Danvers, who were scientists. Kal said they would understand me better… I didn't fit in, Mom. I resisted. I was so upset and angry! And it took me years to find a purpose. To be happy… Then I became Supergirl, I found my purpose. Then I met Mon-El and he made me so happy. But you know what was both my purpose and happiness in one?  _Kai._ My baby!

"When I found out I was pregnant, I thought Mon-El didn't want the child. And I didn't want to give up on my child. So I chose the baby over Mon-El. I broke up with him. I was cruel to him! I kicked him out of the house. Yet he was there for me during my pregnancy. I was so big and I was scared all the time. I thought I would die giving birth to my child… But when Kai was born and I looked at him for the very first time, I realized why I was alive. It was for that moment. It was for that child… Last night, I remembered that children like Kai, special children, cannot leave Earth. It is to protect them. We have something called the Justice League. It consists of heroes who keep the planet safe. But they also help out with other planets. One of their leaders made a rule that these special children have to stay on Earth till they have reached the age of maturity. If they don't, their parents will get punished… Trust me, all I want to do is to get Kai here. You deserve to meet your grandson! He deserves to know you  _and_  Krypton. But Mon-El will be the one facing consequences, Mom. And I cannot do that to him. I've hurt him enough."

Alura patted Kara's shoulder. "I understand."

"I'm going to have to leave once we get the rock, Mom."

Alura pulled Kara into her arms. "Just stay like this for a while, darling. Let me hold you just once."

Kara wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed. She would miss her so much.

Little did she know that Mon-El was seated on the stairs, watching what was happening. He knew the pain Kara was in. She had already made enough sacrifices. This would be another one.

* * *

 

Kara had decided to take a walk, to clear her mind. She ended up at the greenhouse near her mother's place. As she walked looking at the flowers that were blooming, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Kara looked up to see it was Mon-El.

He had his hands inside his pocket. He gave her a bright smile as he made his way towards her. Kara returned that smile.

"Your mom told me I might find you here. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Mon-El walked towards her. "Are you?"

"I don't know. Argo survived, my mom's alive. This place is beautiful… It's perfect."

"But?" Mon-El asked, walking besides her.

"Something's off. My mom thinks it's because I've had to be on guard my whole life. She thinks I need more time to decompress."

"And what do you think?"

"Maybe that's part of it." Kara shrugged. "I just feel disconnected in other ways… Thara… When we were young, we were so similar, we could predict each other's thoughts. And now…"

"Now she's governed by the Kryptonian version of feng shui?" Mon-El asked with a big smile. They both burst out laughing.

"Basically, yeah… I don't envy her, though," Kara added. "I always wanted that happiness for myself and now I have it. But it's back on Earth… Back at home." Kara shook her head. "And what I do know is that I'm very happy you're here. You being here with me has made this whole journey a lot easier. So, thank you." Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El.

He hugged her back tightly. "It's not just me, you know? The little one deserves some credit too."

Kara smiled as she pulled back. "You know, when you went away… I was not in a good place. I used to have all these dreams. But there was one that just stayed with me."

"What was that?"

"I was walking in a path. It was a field… And you were there. And I was so happy."

"I'm here now."

"I know. And I'm happy you are here." Kara caressed his cheek. "I just didn't know that dream was…"

"A glimpse of the future?"

Kara smiled and shook her head. "We aren't on a field."

"We are together and happy. That's what counts." Mon-El smiled and kissed her head.

When he moved back, he noticed Kara looking at something. It was a sort of an archway. Many colorful flowers surrounded it. It was beautiful.

"You know what this place is?" Kara asked, pointing at the arch.

"No."

"On Krypton, if two people didn't want to get married at the court, they could marry here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Back then, the sun would shine on this arch and light it up." Kara smiled at Mon-El, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her.

"Like now?" he asked.

Kara turned around abruptly. Mon-El was right. The arch had lit up as stray sunlight hit it.

"I don't know what kinda magic this is, but I'm guessing Rao is asking us to do something," Mon-El said as he started walking towards the arch. "Plus you're wearing white."

Kara gasped. "Are you sure?"

"I mean, we gotta do it again. Like Earthlings. With friends and family, and lot of food and champagne."

Kara smiled at him. A bunch of flower had fallen on the ground. She bent down to pick them up. It wasn't a bouquet, but it was beautiful. She slowly made her way towards Mon-El, who waited by the arch.

Mon-El smiled and took her hand in his. "Kara Zor-El, you've been driving me crazy since the day I met you. In good ways, mostly." Kara giggled at that. "But, you were there for me when I felt the loneliest. You are my best friend, hero, mentor, confidant and my greatest  _greatest_  challenge. You made me a better person. You taught me things when I was so lost. You gave me my darling boy. And I keep falling in love with you every single day. For better, for worse. Even death can't part us."

Kara wiped a stray tear quickly before saying, "Before you came along, I didn't believe in soul-mates. Because I never thought I would have one. Then you literally crash-landed into my life and you wrecked havoc. I kept trying to find reasons to not like you, and I failed every single time. I promise to be your partner in all things, even if it's putting on disguises and taking down criminals. Mon-El, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine. And you made me feel more loved than I ever thought is possible. I promise to comfort you when you lose a game against Donna and drink Aldebaran rum with you when you win. For better, for worse. Death can try all it wants."

Mon-El smiled as he placed a hand on her nape and lowered his lips over hers. Kara kissed him back just as ardently, before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, Mon-El wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against Kara's. They stayed like that, enjoying the moment.

"Hello, wifey," he said softly.

"Hello, husband." Kara smiled shyly as she reached up for another kiss, but they were interrupted by Alura, who had just called Kara's name.

Kara and Mon-El walked out of the greenhouse and towards Alura's place, hand in hand. She gave them a bright smile when she saw them.

"The rock is ready. I put it in a box for you." She held the box out for them to take. Kara reached out for that and gave it to Mon-El before she went to hug her mother.

Kara and Mon-El decided to stay for a while longer. Mon-El knew that was the least he could do for his wife, who was going to say goodbye to the mother she hadn't seen for ages.

 _His wife_ … It sounded different. It sounded good.

But the time to say goodbye finally came. Mon-El and Kara put on their suits and made their way towards their spaceship, Alura besides them.

Kara tried her hardest not to cry. "I guess this is goodbye."

Alura brushed the hair out of Kara's face and said, "May Rao's light shine upon you." She turned to Mon-El and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm happy my daughter has you, Mon-El."

"I love your daughter," Mon-El said, glancing at his wife once before turning to face Alura. "People adore her… on Earth, and across time. You should be very proud of what she's become."

Alura looked at Kara. "I am. It's amazing that something so small and unremarkable could hold the key to so much survival." She looked at the box Mon-El held.

Kara gave her mother one last hug before she started making her way back to the spaceship.

"Wait!" Alura called, making Kara and Mon-El stop in their tracks. "Do you have room for one more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying Argo 2.0!


	28. Chapter 28

Kara looked at her mother in shock. "Mom, you want to come with us?"

"All these years I thought you were dead. I decided to dedicate my entire life to Argo. Your father did the same… But now that I know that you are alive and well, I can no longer pretend that I'll be happy here while you are light years away… And I want to see my grandson. I want to have a family again."

Kara walked back to Alura. "Are you sure about this, Mom? Being on Earth, you'll be stronger. You'll have powers. It won't be easy."

"I'll have you to guide me!" Alura then turned to face the people of the High Council. They were all here to send Kara and Mon-El off. "I need to go."

The High Council came to a decision unanimously. They were fine with Alura leaving. They even promised to keep her house safe till she came back.

Alura didn't know if she wanted to come back. All she wanted was to be with her daughter and her grandson.

"We do have room for one more," Mon-El said with a bright smile.

Alura smiled before saying her goodbyes to her fellow Kryptonians. Kara took her hand in hers and led her to the spaceship. The women got on and Mon-El prepared for take off.

All he knew was that their friends were in for a big surprise.

The ride back to Earth didn't take much time. Alura was talking to them happily, telling Mon-El about Kara when she was a child. He smiled hearing about how little Kara used to be.

Just as they were about to land, Mon-El shape-shifted the ship into a car and parked it in DEO's basement. Kara took her mother's hand and they all made their way upstairs. Alura kept looking around, out of curiosity. When they reached the control room, three agents and Alex raised their guns at Alura. Mon-El immediately shielded her as Kara put an arm around her shoulders.

"Stand down!" Mon-El said. "This is Kara's mother."

Alex put her gun down, her eyes widening at the woman in front of her.

Winn and Donna came to greet Alura quickly. Mon-El introduced them as his best friends. Knowing they were Kara's friends made Alura very happy.

Kara took her mother's hand and lead her to where Alex was standing. "Mom, this is Alex."

"Oh, Alex!" Alura threw her arms around the startled young woman. When she pulled away, she said, "You and your family rescued my daughter. I'm indebted to you."

Alex gave her a small smile before saying, "Kara is my sister, so please don't thank me."

J'onn's eyes fell on Kara, and he wordlessly gestured towards the conference room again. Mon-El, Kara, Alura, Winn, Donna and Alex followed him in.

Winn and Donna were cool with Alura being here. They were even telling her that they would get her her very first pizza as a welcome later. Alex seemed concerned and at edge. It just felt strange that Kara went to explore a rock and came back with a mother who was supposed to be dead.

J'onn was calm. He had read Alura's mind as well as Supergirl and Valor's. He was happy for Kara, but Alura was an alien here. Whether she was visiting or here for good, he didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

Once they were all seated in the conference room, Kara spoke, "Guys, this is my mom, Alura Zor-El. I know this seems strange, but trust me, this is really her."

Mon-El looked at Alura and said, "These are our friends and family. You already met Winn and Donna. That's J'onn, he's the Director of DEO. Also, a Martian Manhunter. And of course, Alex."

Alura smiled at the others. "Hello! It's very nice meeting you. I'm so glad you were there for my daughter for all these years. I cannot thank you enough."

"Alura," J'onn said. "Can I call you Alura?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "How did you survive Krypton's fall?"

"My husband built a shield around Argo city. Whoever was there at that time, survived. We lost great many lives, but Argo's shield protected some of us. And now Argo just drifts in space, keeping us all alive thanks to the Gold Rock of Kandor."

"And that's the radiation you traced?" Alex asked Mon-El.

He nodded. "We managed to get a small piece. So Winn, we gotta be real careful with that." Mon-El placed the box on the table and was about to open it when J'onn yelled, "STOP!"

"What is it, J'onn?" Kara asked in concern. "Is everything alright?"

"You said gold rock." J'onn turned to face Alura. "That's gold Kryptonite right there. The rarest of them all."

Mon-El moved away from the box. "What does it do? Do you know?"

"Gold Kryptonite is lethal to Kryptonians and half-Kryptonians. Exposure to it will take away all their powers," J'onn explained. "I think that is why Letonite is powerful. It strips the powers for a while, making the Daxtonian human and then the lead does it job."

Mon-El and Winn exchanged looks. There was no way they were exposing Kara, Kai or any Kryptonians to the raw gold kryptonite. But that didn't mean they couldn't work on it.

"I will have a special room arranged where you can set up lab, Agent Schott," J'onn spoke again. "No Kryptonians will be allowed anywhere near that room."

Kara nodded. "I won't go there, I promise. I just got my powers back. Don't wanna lose them again."

Alex, who had been quiet for a while, finally spoke, "Alura, do you plan on staying here?"

Alura looked at her and nodded. "I really want to meet Kai-El. When Kara told me that she had a son, I just couldn't stay back in Argo knowing that my daughter is alive and she has a son and that I couldn't even hold him in my arms once."

Kara placed her hand on Alura's shoulder. "Mom, Kai would love to meet you!"

"I guess we better go to Alex's place and bring Kai home," Mon-El said, standing up.

"You go, baby," Kara said to him. "Go bring Kai back. I'll take Mom home and help her settle in."

"Okay! I'll see you soon." Mon-El flew straight out of DEO and headed to Alex's place. But he used the front door this time instead of going through the balcony. He couldn't risk Kai seeing him fly.

As he rang the doorbell and waited, he heard two different footsteps coming towards the door. The smaller ones ran to the door and he could hear Kai's excited voice.

Mon-El smiled just as Eliza opened the door.

"DADDY!" Kai exclaimed as he jumped into Mon-El's arms.

"Kai!" Mon-El hugged his son tightly. "I missed you so much, kiddo!"

"I mwissed you, too, Daddy!" Kai grinned and patted Mon-El's cheek.

"I'm taking you home. Go pack your stuff." Mon-El set Kai down and the little boy trotted off to the guest bedroom he shared with his grandmother. "Hi, Eliza!" Mon-El gave her a quick hug. "Hope he didn't trouble you."

"Oh, Mon-El, you know Kai is an angel!" Eliza hugged him back and smiled at him. "How was your trip? Did you and Kara get what you went for?"

"We did." Mon-El let out a small sigh. "You won't believe where we went. It was actual Krypton. A part of it that survived the fall."

"But how? I thought the whole planet…"

"That's what we thought too. But Kara's father managed to make a shield and protect an entire city… But there's something you need to know. We didn't come back alone."

"What do you mean? It's not an alien virus, is it?" Eliza asked, panicking a little.

"No. No. It's nothing bad… Eliza, Kara's birthmother is alive. She came home with us."

Mon-El saw Eliza take a step back in surprise. He pulled a chair out for her and once she sat down, he said, "Kara took her home. She came to meet Kai."

Eliza nodded. "That is good. I should invite her to Midvale for lunch or dinner. I'll invite J'onn, Winn and Donna, too. It will be a nice family gathering… And I'm sure Kai will be really happy to meet his grandmother."

"Eliza,  _you_  are his grandmother, too. There will be no comparison, I promise."

Just as Mon-El said that, he saw Kai come out of the room wearing his backpack and carrying his little duffle bag along.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" he called as he put the duffle bag on the floor.

Mon-El grabbed that and said, "Say goodbye to your grandma, Kai."

"Buh bye, Grandma Lizzie!" Kai gave Eliza a big hug. "I had fun. We should see movie again."

When Mon-El raised a brow, Eliza said, "I took Kai out to the movie theater to see an animation about pets. He loved it."

"I wuv it, Daddy!" Kai grinned.

Mon-El said goodbye to Eliza and took Kai's hand in his and led him downstairs. They caught the bus back home where Mon-El ended up telling Kai that there was someone waiting to see him back at home.

Kai, being the adorable four-year-old he was, ended up thinking his Momma and Daddy had a baby sister waiting for him at home.

So when he walked in and saw the brunette sitting on the couch, he said, "You not my siter. Daddy, where is siter?"

"Sister?" Mon-El asked.

"Yesh. Where is siter? I want siter!"

"Kai, baby!" Kara went down on her knees and pulled her son into a hug. "I missed you so much, my baby boy!"

Kai melted in Kara's arms. "Momma!"

Kara pulled away and kissed his cheeks. She then brushed the hair out of his eyes and said, "Kai, there's someone here to see you. Remember the trip Mama and Daddy took? Guess who we met there?"

Kai looked at Alura and frowned lightly. "Not siter."

"Darling, what's a siter?" Alura asked Kara, looking confused, but also eager to meet her grandson.

"He means sister," Kara explained. She then turned to Kai and said, "Baby, this is my  _mom_. Your grandmother, Alura."

Kai titled his head to one side in confusion. "Then who is Grandma Lizzie?"

Mon-El came to Kara's rescue and said, "Kai, everyone has two grandmothers. So, Grandma Lizzie is one. And Kara's mom, Alura is your other grandma."

Kai finally faced Alura. She smiled and came to greet him. "Hello there!"

"General Kenobi! I'm Kai Mattews, my Momma and Daddy's son. Whash I call you?" Kai asked, holding his little hand out for Alura to shake.

Alura shook his little hand and said, "You can call me Grandma Alura, my dear boy."

"Grandma Lula, okai."

Kara smiled at her baby boy proudly. She didn't know she was crying till Mon-El wiped the tears off her cheek. She hugged him as Alura asked Kai, "Can I give you a hug?"

"Okai, Grandma Lula!" Kai opened his arms wide and Alura hugged him tightly. She was crying happy tears. Looking up at Kara, she said, "You have a precious little boy, my dearest. I wish your father were here to see him."

"I'm sure Kai would have loved Dad, too." Kara smiled and went to hug her mother and son. When she pulled away, she saw Alura take Kai's hand in hers and take a seat on the couch. Kai climbed the couch as well and started talking to his grandmother. She was asking him who General Kenobi was.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kara asked Mon-El, gesturing towards their room.

"Sure, babe." Mon-El followed her into the room and saw Kara closing the door. "What's up?"

"I really want Mom to stay with us, Mon-El."

"Wait, I thought she was going to stay with us. Where else would she go?"

Kara gave him a bright smile. "Thank you! It's just… we only have two rooms."

"I know. For now, you and your mom share this room. I'll take the couch."

"The couch? No, Mon. You will be uncomfortable there."

"Well, it  _is_  a sofa bed, you know? I'll just pull it out and use that."

Kara let out a sigh. She really didn't like this arrangement. "With this baby coming," she said, caressing her tummy, "we might need a bigger place."

"That we do. I'm gonna get that house, Kara. I think I'll ask Diana to help me out."

"But this is Bruce Wayne!"

"I don't care." Mon-El shrugged. "That's our house, and I'm getting it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, SURPRISE!


	29. Chapter 29

Kara had helped Alura settled in while Mon-El read Kai a bedtime story. Once Alura had fallen asleep, Kara got out of the bed and walked into the living room to see Mon-El lying on the couch, reading something on his phone.

"Hey babe!" He called, smiling at her.

"Hey! Not able to sleep? And why aren't you using the sofa bed?"

Mon-El sat up. "I have slept on a couch before, Kara. Why aren't  _you_  in bed?"

Kara made her way towards the couch. "Can we pull it out? I wanna sleep here with you."

"Is everything okay?"

Kara nodded. "It just… it feels weird sharing a room with my mom…"

Mon-El stood up and started pulling the couch into a bed. Kara went to grab the sheets. Once their bed was ready, Mon-El lay down first and asked, "Can Alura hear as well as us now?"

Kara lay down and snuggled against Mon-El. "No. She says she feels normal, like she was on Argo. Why?"

"Nothing… If she has super hearing then we can't talk like we always do." Mon-El kissed Kara's cheek. Placing a hand on her tummy, he asked, "How's my daughter doing?"

"Growing steadily, but I might have to tell Alex about her so we can check the growth."

"We have to tell a lot of people."

"Yup. And also share the news about us getting married."

Mon-El nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "When do you wanna get married?"

"As soon as possible. But I know wedding preparations take time. So maybe in a month or two?"

"How about September 22nd?"

Kara moved away and looked at Mon-El in surprise. "On my Earth birthday?"

"Yeah. We have a month to plan."

"I got a message from Eliza a while ago, she has invited us for dinner at her place tomorrow. A welcome dinner for my mom… Should we tell the others then?"

"About the wedding or the baby?"

"Both?"

Mon-El nodded. "Okay. But we should tell Kai first. I don't want him to feel bad that we didn't tell him first."

Kara smiled and leaned closer to kiss him. "I would like that very much." But just as she said that, she heard something. "Do you hear that?"

Mon-El sat up to see Kai trotting out of his room. "Guess he wants to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Mon-El got out of the bed and went to talk to Kai.

Few minutes later, the Daxamite and his son stepped out, and Kai ran to the sofa bed and climbed it.

"Hey, baby boy!" Kara cooed and kissed his head.

"Momma!" Kai got in the middle and sat down.

Mon-El looked at Kara, wordlessly asking her if it was a good time to break the news to Kai. When she smiled and nodded, he grinned and patted his son's head. "Hey Kai, remembering before I went on that trip I took with Mama I told you I'll tell you a good news when I return?"

Kai nodded. "Grandma Lula good news?" he asked.

Mon-El looked at Kara for help. She brushed the hair out of Kai's eyes and said, "That's one of the good news, baby. What we are going to tell you is something you've wanted for a while now."

Mon-El smiled before saying, "Kai, Mama is gonna have another baby. You're going to be a big brother soon."

Kai's eyes widened hearing that. He immediately placed his head on Kara's tummy and said, "Siter inside?"

When Kara nodded and said yes, Kai exclaimed, "Siter, I wuv you! You come soon. We play!"

Kara chuckled and kissed Kai on his head. He then hugged her and then Mon-El before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Mon-El asked.

"To my room. This bed not good." With that, he trotted off to his own room.

Mon-El narrowed his eyes before asking, "Is our comfortable bed the only reason Kai sneaks into our bed at night?"

"Well, you did spend some money on a memory foam spring mattress, better than this sofa bed."

"And here I kept thinking Kai liked to sleep on our bed because we were with him." Mon-El chuckled as Kara snuggled against him. Placing a soft kiss on her head, he said, "Go to sleep, baby. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Mmm…"

* * *

 

The next day was just as busy as Mon-El said it would be. Kara had taken Alura out for shopping, since her mother had come to this planet in just one dress. Kai had happily tagged along. This did give Alura to get to know the little Daxtonian more. Alura was different than Eliza, she didn't know how to pamper someone and little Kai was so used to getting pampered by his Grandma Lizzie, he ended up asking Kara why her mother was so different than Eliza.

Kara patted her baby's head, while Alura was looking at few dresses. She said in a low voice, "Baby, everyone is different. Grandma Lizzie always treated me that way too. And also Auntie Alex. But my mom is different. You'll love her after spending some more time with her, okay?"

Kai titled his head to one side in confusion. "When do I see Grandma Lizzie?"

"Tonight! She invited us over for dinner."

"Yay! We buy peasants for Grandma Lizzie!"

Kara grinned. "Yeah? What do you wanna get her?"

"Umm… chocolate?"

"Really? But Grandma Lizzie doesn't eat chocolate!"

Kai gave his mom a coy smile before saying, "She gives me the chocolate! Auntie Alex eats it too."

Kara looked at her son in wonder. His speech was getting better now. She would miss the way her baby talked. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Okay, little man, let's buy Eliza some chocolates so she could share with you."

"Kara," Alura called just then. "I would like to get these." She showed her daughter the four dresses she had chosen.

"Mom, you should get some jeans and shirts too. And sweaters and jackets. I know you are used to wearing long dresses, but you'll find pants so comfortable!"

"Yesh! I wear pants," Kai said, pointing at his own jeans.

Alura smiled at him and nodded. "Very well, show me where I can get those other clothing."

By the time they had finished shopping, Kai was already hungry and asking Kara for a snack. She decided it was time for lunch and they went to the food court that sure surprised Eliza by the variety of food they got there.

As they sat there eating Potstickers and Burgers, Kara decided to ask her mother something she had been meaning to ask for a while.

"Mom?"

Alura looked up. "Yes?"

"Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kara. What is it?"

"Mom, you know that arch in the greenhouse back at A-R-G-O?" Kara's eyes fell on Kai, wondering if he caught that, but he was busy eating his food and didn't pay attention to her talk.

"Yes, dear. What about it?"

"Back at home, people got married there, right? If they didn't want to get married at court?"

Alura nodded. "Yes, we consider it a sacred place to get married. If I'm correct, the first couple to get married there were Nightwing and Flamebird. Since their union wasn't accepted, they had no other choice but to marry at the sacred arch. Your uncle Jor-El married Lara there."

"Lala?" Kai asked quickly, his little ears picking up the name of his best friend.

"Not your Lala," Kara said with a laugh. "We are talking about Lara's grandmother. Uncle Clark's mama."

"Lala and Con's grandma?"

Kara nodded and pinched her little boy's cheek lovingly. She then turned to face her mother. "Was I there? I don't remember."

"Yes, we were all there. Mostly because we wanted to support them as a family, but also because a marriage isn't complete without witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Yes. One from the groom's side and one from the bride's. Why do you ask?"

Kara shook her head and looked down. So the little ceremony she had with Mon-El back on Argo wasn't legal since they didn't have any witnesses. She had to tell Mon-El about that soon.

* * *

 

When they went back home, they noticed that Mon-El was already there. He greeted them and asked Kara if he could have a word with her in private. She gestured towards the roof.

Alura had been busy checking out her new clothes, while Kai sat on the bed telling her which one he liked the best so she could wear at the dinner.

Kara and Mon-El headed to the roof. "What's up?" Kara asked when she walked in after Mon-El.

"It's ours," he said.

"What's ours?"

"The house!"

Kara's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"I was at Gotham this morning. Diana tagged along. And damn, she has a way with words! She managed to convince Bruce Wayne that he didn't need another safe house. And not just that! We are getting the house three times less the actual value."

"Mon, is Bruce really okay with selling that house for so less?"

Mon-El scratched his chin lightly. "Well, it's not less. Good thing I saved for years. This apartment isn't my own, Kara. I'm only renting it. But that house will be ours. We might have to go to Gotham to sign some papers and close the deal soon. It will work out, I promise."

"Well, you're the one who's seen the future. You know better."

"Thank you, baby!" Mon-El pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Now, how are we going to Midvale?"

Kara looked at him and asked, "We fly."

"You can't fly Alura and Kai at the same time. And I really don't want you flying  _anyone_  right now." Mon-El's eyes drifted to her tummy.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We take the car. Make it a nice road trip."

Kara shrugged. "What about after dinner? Do we drive back home or stay there?"

"It depends on how Eliza and Alura get along, babe."

"Right! I never thought about that. Earlier, during shopping, Kai was comparing Mom to Eliza. You know how Eliza loves to pamper Kai?" Seeing Mon-El nod, Kara continued, "Well, Mom doesn't do that. She never did that with me either."

"All this is new for Kai, Hon. He's so used to being the center of everyone's attention… Alura is different than Eliza. And Kai will learn that by himself. All we need to do is give him some time."

Kara nodded and reached out for a hug.

Mon-El smiled and patted her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah. There's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Mon-El, I had a chat with Mom about marriage ceremonies on Krypton and Argo. Apparently, the arch where we shared our vows was the real deal. But we aren't really married until we have witnesses. One from each side. And we had none."

"Does that bother you?" Mon-El hugged her tightly and said, "Kara, those vows we shared, they came from our hearts. And we are getting married again very soon, so don't worry about this, okay?"

"I know."

"Ready to go downstairs? We don't wanna be late for dinner."

"Yeah. I just want Mom and Eliza to get along. They are both important to me."

"I'm sure they will." Mon-El pulled away and said, "We should go now. I need to get dressed and pack the casserole."

"What casserole?" Kara asked, following Mon-El downstairs. "Wait, did you cook something?"

"I did! I made Eliza's favorite chicken casserole. It's only polite to take a dish with you when invited, right? Winn told me he's bringing a cake. Kai's favorite ice cream cake, though."

"Won't it melt?"

"Donna is flying him to Midvale."

"Well, that's good. I'll go help Kai get ready first." Kara gave Mon-El a quick peck on his cheek and hurried to Kai's room.

Once they had all gotten ready, they drove to Midvale. Kara and Mon-El took turns to drive, but they did reach faster than expected.

They were greeted by Alex, who was standing outside, pacing the porch. When Kara got out of the car and Kai ran to greet his aunt, Alex lifted him in her arms and turned to face her sister. "You are  _not_  going to believe who's in there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai is finally getting that Siter he was waiting for! How are you guys liking this story?


	30. Chapter 30

"Who?" Kara asked, walking towards her sister.

"Mom's new boyfriend!" Kai wriggled out of Alex's arms as she said that and ran into the house to greet his grandmother.

"Eliza has a boyfriend?" Mon-El asked, joining the Danvers sisters. Alura followed him quietly, not sure what to say.

"Yeah. Apparently she's been seeing him for months and she never told me!" Alex huffed and turned away, ready to walk back into the house.

"Wait," Mon-El called before Kara could follow her sister in. Alex and Kara stopped and turned to look at Mon-El. "Look, I know this seems sudden, but Eliza has a right to fall in love and have a relationship too. Please, go in with an open mind."

Kara gave him a small nod and looked at her mother. "Mom, let me introduce you to Eliza."

Alura followed Kara in to see a woman around her age with blonde hair a shade darker than Kara's hugging Kai and talking to an older man. The man turned to look at them and gave them a polite smile. Alura froze at the sight.

This man looked just like her late husband, Zor-El. She turned towards Kara to see if her daughter was reacting the same way. Kara was holding onto Mon-El's hand tightly, so tight that he winced. She immediately let go off his hand and apologized.

Eliza kissed Kai on his head and said, "Hey, Kids! Come on in. I was just introducing Kai to Jeff. This is my friend, Jeffery Hale. Jeff, these are my daughters, Alex and Kara. And the tall one is my soon-to-be son-in-law and my favorite cook in the world, Mike. Oh look, he has brought something today! And…" Eliza turned to look at Alura who was still looking at Jeff.

Seeing as how the sisters were quiet, Mon-El stepped forward to shake hands with Jeff. "Nice to meet you. This is Kara's mother, Alura."

"Nice to meet you too, Mike. And Alura, hello," Jeff said with a polite smile.

Alura couldn't seem to find any words, so she gave him a polite nod. Eliza did set Kai down and came closer. "Hello, Alura! It's very nice meeting you."

Alura snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter for all these years. You have no idea how indebted I feel right now."

Eliza smiled and shook her head. "Please don't say that. Kara is my daughter too. And Kai, my grandson. These kids are my family. And I'm just happy you are here." She then turned to Jeff and said, "Kara was adopted. She took a trip few days ago and found her birthmother."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Did you know where your mother lived?" Jeff asked Kara, who looked at him quietly. This man looked like her father. Her dead father. And now, he was dating her adoptive mother while her mother was alive and well.

"Kara," Mon-El called. When he noticed Kara was still not responding, he threw his arm around her shoulder and said, "Work has been hectic and the little trip we took… we flew some good distance. She's just a little under the weather."

Eliza approached Kara and patted her shoulder. "Why don't you go and rest till the others arrive? Kai will be fine here. Right, Kai?"

"Yesh!" The little boy replied excitedly before continuing to tell Jeff all about his swimming lessons. Jeff was a professional swimmer who had retired few years ago.

Mon-El took Kara's hand in his and led her upstairs. Alura, who wanted to have a word with her daughter, asked Alex, "Alex, could you please tell me where the restroom is? I would like to freshen up a little."

"Of course. I'll show you the way." Alex and Alura went upstairs, leaving Eliza alone with Kai and Jeff, who went to take a seat in the kitchen as Eliza went to prepare dinner for them.

Upstairs, as soon as Alura saw Kara, she asked, "Did you…?"

"Yes! He looks exactly like him!" Kara answered.

"What?" Alex looked at the mother and daughter in surprise. "Who looks like who?"

"Jeff!" Kara replied. "He looks like my dad. Zor-El!"

Mon-El stood up from the chair he was seated on and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I thought it was just me, but Mom thinks the same."

Alura took a seat on the bed and covered my mouth with her hand. "It can't be him, right? I saw Zor die…"

Mon-El shook his head. "It can't be Zor-El, but it's still him in some way."

"What do you mean?" Alura asked the Daxamite.

"Well, there's something called the Multiverse, which means infinite Earths exist at the same time. They all exist and function as one proper world in their own being. But some people, very rare people, have the ability to travel between these Earths… So, if there are infinite Earths, there are infinite Kryptons and Daxams. Your husband died with your Krypton, but he could have been alive on a different Krypton. He could have escaped and found his way here. Or, he could be human!"

"He didn't seem to recognize me…" Alura looked dejected.

"What if he's pretending?" Alex asked, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Kara turned to face her sister.

"Mon-El is right. Infinite Worlds. What if Zor-El did escape from another Krypton and he ended up here. And for all these years, he was searching for Kara and Clark. And he did manage to find Kara since she really didn't change her name. But he had to get closer to her. So, he found my mom, started dating her just to get close to his daughter."

"Seems far-fetched," Mon-El muttered.

Alex heard that and glared at him. "Shut up, Mon-El! No one asked you!"

"Alex!" Kara frowned at her. "Please, don't…"

"How are we supposed to find out he's a Kryptonian?" Alura asked, getting up.

"Only one way." Mon-El pulled out his phone and dialed J'onn's number. "Hey, Chief! Are you on your way? Uh-huh… Please hurry up!" Cutting the call, Mon-El said, "J'onn's a Martian. He will be able to read Jeff's mind and tell us if he's human or not. We just have to wait for a while."

Mon-El was the one who went downstairs first. He saw Kai helping Eliza set the plates for dinner so he went to help him. Jeff was taking a call in the living room, so that let Eliza and Mon-El talk.

"So, that's Alura, huh?" Eliza asked before handing Mon-El more plates.

"That's her… How are you doing?"

"Honestly? I'm a bit jealous." Eliza let out a small laugh. "I don't know why, but I always tried to be a mother to Kara. I kept thinking that one day she would accept me as one, but I guess I was wrong."

"Why do you say that? You know Kara loves you."

"Yes. But never as a mother… And now she has her real mom. She doesn't need me." Eliza looked away. When her eyes fell on Kai, she smiled and went to talk to him.

Soon, J'onn, Winn and Donna had joined them. Alura wanted to personally go see Clark, so they hadn't told him about her arrival yet.

When they all sat down for dinner, everybody started talking and passing the food. Mon-El had told J'onn to keep an eye on Jeff's mind, so the Martian was quietly trying to read the man's thoughts and unravel who he is.

In the middle of the dinner, Eliza asked Kai if he liked his food. The little boy gave his grandmother a big smile and said, "Yesh! I love it!" Kara smiled and brushed the hair off Kai's eyes. Suddenly, he turned to look at her and said, "Momma, Siter like food?"

Kara's eyes met Mon-El's, who didn't know what to say. He had told Winn and Donna about Kara's pregnancy before. But now that Kai revealed this to everyone, they had to share the news again.

"You mean a babysitter?" Eliza asked Kai. "I didn't know you had one." She looked at Mon-El and Kara for some answer.

When Mon-El saw Kara nod, he said, "Dear all, Kara and I have a little announcement to make. As you already know, we are engaged… and now we have chosen a date! 22nd September!"

"On Kara's birthday?" Alex asked, looking at her sister.

Kara nodded. "Yeah. We don't want to wait too long."

"Siter come so Momma and Daddy mawwy," Kai called, munching on a baby carrot.

Before anyone else asked who Kai was talking about, Mon-El said, "Kara and I are having another baby. Kai calls the little one 'Siter'."

"A baby sister?!" Both Eliza and Alura exclaimed at the same time.

Kara smiled and nodded. Alex reached across the table to grab her hand. "I'm so happy for you!" She said as she squeezed Kara's hand.

"Since everyone is already so excited," Winn started. "Donna and I also have an announcement to make. We are also getting married!" That did take Alex and J'onn by surprise, but the Martian gave them a rare smile. "Not as soon as Kara and Mo—I mean, Mike," Winn added. "But soon-ish."

"As long as I'm the best man!" Mon-El elbowed Winn playfully.

"You know it, bro!" Winn grinned and high-fived Kai, who was happily giving his father and uncle Winn high-fives.

* * *

 

Conversation flowed during the rest of the dinner. Wedding planning was on full force, and Alex was already talking about meeting the florist and a wedding planner.

Kara had wanted to get married at Midvale. She wanted a beach wedding and a reception back at the Danvers' backyard. Eliza was more than happy to host a wedding here. They had to talk to the local caterers and a baker, which Eliza decided to do.

When dinner came to an end, Kara grabbed Mon-El's hand and pulled him to the side.

"What's up, babe?" Mon-El asked in concern. "Are you okay? Is the baby—?"

"I'm fine. So is your daughter. But I don't think we should stay the night here."

Mon-El nodded, understanding what Kara was trying to say. "Kai might fall asleep, but we can drive back home. Don't worry, I'll talk to Eliza." Placing a soft kiss on Kara's forehead, Mon-El went to have a word with Eliza.

Eliza had been meaning to spend some time with Kai and also talk to Alura, but she understood that Kara had to rest and so did Alura. Alex tagged along and they all headed back to National City after J'onn, Donna and Winn had flown away.

Kai had fallen asleep in Alex's lap and she had also dozed off. When they dropped her off at her place, she kissed Kai's head and said goodbye to the others and left.

Alura went straight to the room as soon as they got home, letting Kara and Mon-El know that she was tired from the journey. Once Kai went to bed and was tucked in, Mon-El found Kara taking her glasses off and undoing her hair from her ponytail.

"Everything alright?" Mon-El asked, as removed his jacket.

Kara gave him a small nod. "Yeah. I'm just… I'm gonna go to the roof. Need some fresh air." Giving him a weak smile, she walked out of the door.

Kara didn't expect Mon-El to follow her. She knew he respected her space, but when she saw the roof door open, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind some company?" Mon-El asked, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and a small bottle of club soda in the other.

"I would love some company." Kara smiled at him grateful and took the club soda for him.

Mon-El sat on the old couch and patted the side, asking for Kara to join him. Taking a sip of her club soda, she plopped on the couch and let out a loud sigh.


	31. Chapter 31

After taking a swig of the beer, Mon-El asked, "What's going on in that mind of yours, beautiful?"

"I just didn't expect to see  _him_  again… I made peace with the fact that my dad was really gone when I saw my mom at Argo. But to see him again, I just—"

"Kara, that was not your dad."

Kara gave him a sad nod. "I know. But what if Alex's theory is correct? What if he's really my dad, but from a different Krypton, and he's here for me?"

"Babe, J'onn read Jeff's mind. He's human. He was born in Lebanon, Kansas. He moved to Central City when he was sixteen. He was a professional swimmer till he got injured in a nasty car crash. He never got married. He met Eliza at a party in Midvale earlier this year and they are pretty serious about each other… The man has Zor-El's face, but that's not him. And even if it was him and he knew you were coming to see Eliza, he wouldn't have expected Alura. And I saw how he looked at us. The man didn't recognize any of us."

"Did it feel the same when you saw them?" Kara asked. When she saw Mon-El raise a brow, she added, "Your parents."

Mon-El grimaced. He never talked about his parents. He hadn't since he had seen them years ago. And no one ever bothered asking him about them.

"We don't have to talk about this," Mon-El said, leaning back.

"We never do. And I don't think that's healthy." Kara took Mon-El's hand in hers.

He looked at her and took a deep breath before saying, "My childhood wasn't a bed of roses as many claimed it was. My mother believed in severe punishments. If I didn't do as she told me, she would have me locked in my room. Sometimes she would starve me… That was her way of trying to raise a Prince. She got me addicted to drugs and alcohol. And when everyone around me was always drinking or taking these drugs, I had no idea what it would be if I went without them. So yeah, seeing my mother brought back all those nasty memories… But I was mostly worried about what you would say if you found out I was the Prince.

"I tried to tell you when we were locked up in CADMUS. I had a feeling I was dying, and I wanted you to know the truth. Little did I know that you would be forced to solar flare for my sake, and then I just couldn't find the right opportunity to tell you. So much happened."

"I was such a bitch to you back then, wasn't I? I never even asked how you were feeling after you found out about your father."

"Well, I don't blame you. My mother was planning an invasion and we were all busy trying to stop her."

"Still…"

"I don't know why you want to talk about this now, Kara. It's been years! My father was murdered by Rhea in cold blood. Nothing's gonna change that. I can't save him even if I want to."

"If you had a chance, you would have saved him?"

"Yes," Mon-El said surely. "He wasn't a bad father, Kara. He was the King, but the entire nation was under Rhea's control. He just couldn't say anything to her. But that doesn't mean I didn't mourn for him… I did, when I was with the Legion. On Daxam, we mourn for a month. We don't wear Daxam red at all, just black. And I did that while I was in the future. I'm just sad that he didn't even get a funeral… He died in vain."

Kara touched his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I should have talked to you about this! I just—"

Mon-El stood up and took another swig of the beer. "Kara, it's okay. It was a long time ago. Seeing my father again did teach me a lesson. All I had to do was  _not_  to do everything he did… to be a good father. That is how we grow, we learn from our ancestors' mistakes. And we move forward… That's what you gotta do. That's not Zor-El. That's a man who's in love with your adoptive mother, who spent years being a single mother to you and Alex. And now when she's finally getting a chance at love, please don't be the one to take it away from her. Having the same face doesn't make him the same person. Get to know this guy. I'm sure there must be  _something_  good about him that Eliza wants to be with him."

"What about my mother?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"I'm guessing we are talking about Alura since you never address Eliza as your  _mother_ … This world is literally an alien territory for Alura. Like it had been for me and you, and even Clark. But we all had someone who helped us accept our new lives and make this place  _home_. Clark had the Kents. You had Clark  _and_  the Danvers. I had you and Winn. And now, Alura will have all of us. But if she can't move past the fact that Jeff is not her Zor-El and that he is with your adoptive mother, then it's not going to be easy for her here."

"I don't want to see her get hurt, Mon-El. She has lost everything!"

Mon-El came closed and crouched in front of Kara. "Not everything. Yes, she lost her planet, her home, her entire live there and her husband. But she found you again  _and_  Kai. Be her home, Kara. As you are mine. My father didn't get a chance at that. But Alura can… And as you do that, just make sure you don't end up hurting Eliza's feelings in any way."

"Do you think I hurt her someway?"

"I don't think I can answer that, Hon. But just know that I'm on Eliza's side. She lost her husband at a young age. She raised you as her own child. And all she wanted was a little love from your side, too. She did get it. But I know that you never accepted her as your mother… That's not your fault, but if you put yourself in Eliza's place, you will know just how she feels. And now that Alura is here, she might feel that you would get a little distant. Make sure you don't do that. You have two wonderful mothers. Love them both."

"What will I ever do without you?" Kara stood up and wrapped her arms around Mon-El's waist.

He chuckled and said, "You would be a lost comet without me." Saying that, he kissed her head. "Now, time to go to bed. Let's go downstairs."

Mon-El stepped away from her and grabbed the bottles and walked towards the door. Kara followed him quietly. And when they finally made it to the bed, she snuggled close to him. Mon-El held her in his arms and kissed her temple softly. Once Kara had fallen asleep, Mon-El started wondering if things would have been different between them if he had decided to give their relationship a second chance soon after Kai's birth. He had been nervous. No, he was  _terrified_. With the new baby and Kara's advances, he had panicked and thrown away the one chance he had with her. But back then he didn't know if he was ready for a second chance. He was hurting. And sometimes, the pain still lingered.

Mon-El closed his eyes hearing Kara's soft snores. He drifted off to the time they brought Kai home for the first time.

 

**Five Years Ago**

Mon-El drove Kara and Kai back to Kara's loft and carried the baby's bag as Kara carried their baby upstairs. The little guy let out a cry when Kara lay him down in his crib. She immediately lifted him and placed him against her chest. When she saw him nudge her breast with his nose, she looked up at Mon-El for some help.

Mon-El placed Kai's bag down in Kara's room and said, "Maybe he's hungry? You should try feeding him."

Kara nodded and tried to adjust her clothes with Kai in her arms, but it wasn't easy, so Mon-El offered to hold Kai. Once Kara had sat down, undid her top and placed the nursing pillow on her lap, Mon-El handed Kai to her and asked, "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all! Take you time." Kara smiled at him as the little baby in her arms grumbled when the nipple fell out of his mouth as Kara moved lightly. Chuckling, she let him drink again and caressed his dark mop of hair.

When Mon-El returned five minutes after a rather long shower, according to him, he found Kara lying next to Kai and talking to him. The baby sleepily looked at her before letting out a yawn. Seeing Mon-El, Kara asked, "Can you keep an eye on him? I want to take a shower too."

"Sure! How about I run you a bath? You should relax a little."

"That would be lovely." Kara stood up, her eyes still fixated on her new baby boy. He had fallen asleep again, with his arms curled up in little fists on either side of his head. She grabbed a chance of clothes and waited till Mon-El stepped out of the bathroom.

Once she went in, Mon-El went to sit on the bed to look at his son. Never had he imagined that he would be a father one day. Certainly not after coming to this world. Yet here lay his little miracle, sleeping peacefully besides him.

Mon-El had ordered some food, so by the time Kara returned from her bath, the food was on the table. They ate in silence, not sure what to say.

When Mon-El got up to grab himself a drink, Kara asked, "How long is your paternity leave? DEO  _is_  giving you some, right?"

Mon-El took a seat again and nodded. "Twelve weeks. First six weeks are paid, the rest aren't. But that's only for Agent Matthews. J'onn does expect Valor to be out there everyday."

"I'm sorry, you have so much to do because of me."

"Don't worry about it. Are you done?" Mon-El asked, pointing at the empty plates. When Kara nodded, he cleared them and went to clean them.

Kara went back into the room to see Kai sleeping in his crib. She sat on the bed and waited for Mon-El to join her. But when she saw him grabbing a pillow from the bed and walking towards the couch, Kara stood up and followed him.

"Mon, aren't you coming to bed?"

Mon-El stiffened when he heard her say that. He then turned around and said, "I don't think that would be wise, Kara. You should go to sleep. I'm fine on the couch."

"Look, I really don't mind sharing the bed with you. You won't be comfortable on the couch."

"You don't have to worry about my comfort. I'm only here for Kai," saying that, Mon-El went to lie down on the couch.

It hurt to be so close to Kara but still so far.

Their relationship had changed, Kara made sure of it. So how could she expect him to share the bed after all that happened?

Mon-El fell asleep, but it was a fitful sleep. He woke up many times in the middle of the night. Mostly when Kai cried when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Even Kara was restless the next morning. It was hard to sleep with a new baby in the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Five Years Ago**

 

When Mon-El woke up the next day, he went to make himself some coffee. Seeing Kara join him, he started the breakfast.

"It's harder than I ever expected it to be," Kara muttered as she took a seat at the counter.

"Babies demand a lot of time, Kara. They can't take care of themselves, that's why they have us. It's the duty of a parent."

"When did you become so wise?" Kara gave him a small smile. When he didn't return it, hers dropped.

That's when she realized that no matter how badly she wanted things to be like before, that wasn't going to happen.

 

Three months passed and baby Kai was growing steadily. It started slow but now he was smiling. He made eye contact, cooed and smiled at his parents.

Mon-El was back to work, so as soon as he got home, he rushed to see what Kai was doing. The little guy loved tummy time, so Mon-El lay on his tummy in front of his son, encouraging him to roll over.

As much as Kara loved seeing all this, a part of her felt unsettled. She was happy that Mon-El was here with her and Kai, but she knew it was only for a while. She had overhead Mon-El talking to Winn on the phone last week about getting a place of his own. He wanted to set up a nursery for Kai there. And Kara knew that nothing she could say would stop him.

And it wasn't just that. She could no longer concentrate on her writing, and she missed going out and flying as Supergirl. Kara felt grounded and she was desperate to get out of this place. She didn't know why but she cried almost every time in the shower. Even if Mon-El noticed that, he didn't bring it up.

But one night, she broke down in front of him.

Mon-El rushed to Kara's side wondering if something was wrong with Kai. But their baby boy was peacefully sleeping in his crib.

"Kara? What's wrong?" Mon-El asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

When she looked up, her eyes were red and she couldn't stop crying. "Why won't you love me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"What are you saying, Kara?"

"I hate what I have become! I just want to be with you. Why won't you touch me?"

Mon-El sighed and moved away. "I'm sorry, Kara. I can't… Things have changed between us."

Kara sobbed and placed a hand over her mouth. Mon-El hated seeing her like this.

"Please! I just want you to hold me. Just once!" Kara begged him, reaching out for him.

"You're gonna regret this the next morning. You will hate me."

"I can never hate you! Please, Mon-El!"

Mon-El let out a sigh. He hated seeing Kara like this. She looked so vulnerable, and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. He started taking his shirt off as he bent to kiss her. Kara kissed him back earnestly, all the while tugging the shirt off his shoulders. They fell back on the bed together. Their moans grew louder with every touch. But they were trying not to wake their baby up.

Later that night, Mon-El lay wide awake next to Kara, who had fallen asleep, hugging a pillow.

He didn't hate what had happened. But he knew he couldn't afford to let this happen again. He would have a word with Kara in the morning. He just hoped she listened to him.

And Kara did listen to him. She was upset by how Mon-El was treating the previous night as a one-night stand. He also told her that he was going to find a new place and move out soon and wanted to discuss when he got to take Kai home.

Mon-El was aware of how he was upsetting Kara. But he was scared to give their relationship another chance just for Kara to leave him again. Kai came first. He would make sure of it.

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

Mon-El lay wide awake next to Kara, who had wrapped her arms around him. He was caressing her hair lightly. Even though he had a second chance five years ago, Mon-El didn't regret the last five years. He got to be a father first, something he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. But now, he knew he was ready to settle down. There was a time he was not sure about marriage and having a kid. But all that meant a family and he wanted that badly. He probably wanted that since he was a child.

When Mon-El felt Kara nuzzling her nose against his cheek, he smiled and kissed her temple. She muttered something in her sleep. It was cute. She was cute. Mon-El fell asleep looking at Kara.

When he woke up the next morning, he noticed that Kara was making breakfast for Alura. Kai was yet to wake up. So, Mon-El quickly cleared up his bed and went to take a shower. When he stepped out, Kai was trotting out of his room. Greeting his son, Mon-El went to help him brush his teeth.

They had breakfast together. After that, Kara decided to take Alura out to show her the city. Kai happily tagged along. Kissing Kara goodbye, Mon-El said bye to Kai and Alura and went to work.

Work started off normally. Winn was still working on making that Letonite, while Mon-El and Donna tried to search for the Hood. The man had disappeared. So the only way to get him was to lure him out. Donna knew that it wouldn't be easy, even with Letonite to get this man. She felt they needed a bigger team. One they couldn't afford to get.

Valor and Wonder Girl decided to do a perimeter run. It was surprising that there were no emergencies in the city. This did give Mon-El time to go out for lunch with his friends.

When evening came and there was still no emergency for Valor, Mon-El decided to go home early and take Kai to the park. Maybe his son would love to ride his bicycle. But just as Mon-El was about to leave, J'onn called him and Winn to have a word with them. And that's when Mon-El realized that he wasn't going home anytime soon.

"You sure you won't be joining me?" Mon-El asked Winn for the umpteenth time before making his way towards the gym.

"I'm positive! You're her brother-in-law, it's better if she hears it from you than me."

Mon-El sighed and nodded. He turned around and headed downstairs to where Alex was working out. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it had to be done.

"Alex," Mon-El called, making Alex step away from her punching bag and look at him.

"Oh hey, Mon-El! What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

Alex grabbed a towel and wiped her face with it before nodding. "Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

When she looked at Mon-El's expression, she knew it wasn't anything good. So Alex braced herself.

"It's about Agent Carter," Mon-El started. He noticed the color drain from her cheeks when he said that. "Agent Carter and her husband met with an accident two hours ago. Since they have no living relatives, their workplaces were contacted. I'm sure you received a call as well." Mon-El's eyes fell on Alex's phone that lay silent in the corner. "I'm sorry, Alex… Amber didn't make it."

Alex's eyes widened hearing that. She turned around, covering her mouth with a hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Alex!" Mon-El rushed to her and she ended up burying her face against his chest. Mon-El placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mon-El, they have a baby girl! What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know, Alex. I came here as soon as they informed me. Maybe we should go to the hospital. Let me carry you there, we'll reach there faster."

Alex thanked him and they made their way out so Mon-El could carry her out of the building. As soon as Alex got there, she ended up meeting a cop. Mon-El gave them a minute alone and texted Kara that he would be home late. He didn't tell her why, because this was something Alex had to share if she wanted. And for now, he was going to stay by her side.

When she returned to talk to Mon-El, he held out a cup of coffee for her. He had gone to fetch some earlier.

"Thanks," Alex muttered before taking a sip. "Amber's daughter, Adair, she was with a babysitter. It was Amber and Paul's anniversary today… They placed her with Child Protective Services for the night and… I can go see her in the morning."

Mon-El gestured her to take a seat but Alex shook her head. "They are letting me see Amber in a few minutes. I want to do this."

"I'll be here." Mon-El patted her head, only to pull away his arm quickly, his eyes widening at his gesture. He was so used to patting his son's head that he totally forgot he had crossed a limit.

But Alex didn't scold him like she always did, she gave him a weak smile before thanking him for the coffee and walking away. Finally ready to go see Amber.

Mon-El waited for her, all the while texting Winn and Donna since they were in a Group Chat. He was updating them about the situation and they were both sad by the news. Agent Carter had been a friend. Not as close as she was to Alex, but still a friend.

When Alex finally joined him, he could see that she was holding back tears and her hand clutched in a fist.

"You shouldn't go back home tonight. Being around Kara and Kai will help," Mon-El said. When Alex was about to protest, Mon-El spoke, "Alex, the child is with good people right now. There's not much you can do. But being around family will help you! Please, listen to me just this once."

Alex gave in and told him that she would go with him. When he carried her back to his place, Kara was the one who opened the door. Kara was surprised to see Alex, but one look let her know that something was wrong.

"I think you should both talk," Mon-El said. "Maybe the roof?"

Kara nodded without a word and grabbed Alex's hand. She led her sister outside and they stayed there for good thirty minutes.

Dinner was a silent affair since Alura also found out what happened. Kai was the only one who was talking animatedly. And when he went to bed, the whole house grew silent.

Mon-El decided to let Kara and Alex have the sofa bed and he went to crash at his best friends' place next door. Thank goodness Donna had a stock of Aldebaran rum that she could no longer drink. It had been a hectic evening and he had promised Alex that he would go with her to CPS to see Agent Carter's daughter in the morning.

Mon-El ended up sleeping in the guest bedroom all the while wondering what would happen to his own kids if he ever died. That was a thought he hated. He couldn't imagine a life without Kai. And he knew his kids would feel the same.


	33. Chapter 33

It was only the next morning when Kara and Mon-El managed to get a chance to speak alone. Mon-El had been making coffee for himself. Winn and Donna were sleeping in, so he moved around quietly. When there was a knock on the door, he went to get it. Kara came in, looking a bit somber.

"Hi," she said, walking in.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?"

Kara shook her head. "Not really. Alex was very upset and I just…"

Mon-El poured a glass of orange juice for Kara and gestured for her to sit. "Was she close to Agent Carter?"

"They were best friends… but Alex also had feelings for her."

"Oh!" That was enough for Mon-El to understand how Agent Carter's death had deeply affected Alex.

"She doesn't have family. She was an orphan. Moved from foster homes all the time. As for her husband, he was estranged from his family. So we have no idea who is Adair's guardian… And Alex is insisting on paying for the funeral."

"This isn't going to be easy for her. We have to be with her every step."

Kara smiled hearing that. "Alex told me you took her to the hospital last night and stayed all the time. Thank you. What you did means a lot to me! And Alex also said that she wanted both of us to go with her when she goes to meet Adair. I was wondering if we should take Kai. If Adair sees a child around her age, she will relax a little."

"That's not a bad idea. Let's wait for everyone to get up first."

Kara surprised Mon-El with a hug. "I'm sorry all this is happening. Last night we were all so happy. Planning a wedding and this baby… And now look at us."

"For better, for worse. I'm always gonna be here, dear wife."

Kara smiled hearing that. Just then they heard a noise coming from their house. Kai had woken up, so Mon-El and Kara went back to their home.

* * *

 

It was later that morning that Kara, Alex, Kai and Mon-El set out to CPS. Alex had gotten a call from Amber and Paul's lawyer who wanted to meet her at the Carter-Stone house.

Alex had hung out with Adair a lot of times, so the little girl ran to her as soon as she saw her. She ended up sobbing in Alex's arms.

Kai stood looking at Adair, wondering why she was crying. When he asked Mon-El, the Daxamite said, "That's Adair. Auntie Alex's best friend's kid. She lost her mama and daddy."

Kai's eyes widened hearing that. For some reason he had carried his Supergirl plush toy along and he didn't hesitate to run to Adair and give it to her.

Adair looked at him, all wide-eyed, her cheeks red.

Kai held the toy out for her to take. "Your mama was like Supergirl too?"

Adair nodded, furiously wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Then she go to Got. You see her up there!" He pointed at the sky. "When it dark, your mama be a star!"

"A star? My daddy will be star too?" Adair asked, finally taking the toy from Kai.

"Yesh! Your mama and daddy be buig stars!" Kai gave her a kind smile.

Adair returned it back even though tears were streaming down her face. Alex then told her that they were going home. She told Adair that she could show Kai all her toys. The little girl was excited after making a new friend.

Kara and Mon-El watched their son quietly, but proudly on how he handled the situation. It was surprising that he believed in Got. They had to tell him that the word ended with a 'D' or people would assume he was talking about that old TV show Game of Thrones.

* * *

 

Once they reached the house, they found a man in his mid-thirties waiting outside. Adair ran to him and he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Princess! How have you been?"

"Uncle Ty, Daddy is—" Tears welled up in Adair's eyes.

"I know, Sweetheart. And I'm so sorry!" The man stood up and looked at Alex. "You must be Alexandra. I'm Tyler Nicholson, Paul's lawyer and old friend."

"Hi," Alex greeted him. "Please call me Alex. This is my sister, Kara and my brother-in-law, Mike."

"Hey there!" Mon-El shook hands with Tyler. He greeted them politely and then his eyes fell on Kai, who stood talking to Adair. Mon-El looked at the lawyer and said, "This is my son, Kai. Kai, say hello."

"Hello, I'm Kai Mattews," Kai greeted the man politely. "My momma and daddy's son."

"Hi there, Kai! Nice to meet you. Are you Adair's friend?"

Kai nodded. "Noo frend."

"New friend? That's amazing!" Tyler then looked at Alex. "Shall we go in?"

The older Danvers sister nodded and walked in, holding both Kai and Adair's hands. Kara and Mon-El followed them in.

"Babe, you stay with Alex," Mon-El said to Kara. "I'll take the kids upstairs to play." When Kara nodded, Mon-El looked down at the kids and said, "Adair, would you like to show Kai your toys?"

"Yeah, they are up." Adair led the way upstairs. Kai ran after her.

Once Mon-El and the kids had gone upstairs, Tyler, Alex and Kara took their seat at the dining table.

Tyler took out some papers from his laptop bag and said, "So, Alex, did Amber ever talk about a possible guardianship?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really. We did have a conversation about it. We were drunk, mind you. And Amber told me that if something happened to her, she wanted me to take care of her daughter. We laughed it off…"

"Well, I don't think she meant is as a joke." Tyler showed Alex some papers and said, "Amber and Paul listed you as their daughter's guardian in case of their deaths."

"Me?" Alex looked surprised by that revelation. "Surely there must be some family."

"Yes. Paul's aunt lives in Connecticut. I contacted her yesterday. Sadly, she doesn't want anything to do with Adair and won't turn up to the funeral."

Kara placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and spoke to the lawyer. "If my sister does take Adair in, will she be able to adopt her?"

"Certainly! An adoption is possible. But if you feel this is too much, we might have to let CPS deal with this. They will send Adair to a foster family."

Alex shook her head. "No. I can't have that. I don't want her going to any strangers."

"I did," Kara said in a low voice. "I turned out okay."

"Yours was a different case, Kara! You weren't four!" Alex stood up. "Can you guys give me two minutes? I just want to step out and think about this."

"Please, take your time," Tyler said, pulling the papers back.

Once Alex headed outside, Kara excused herself and went upstairs. She smiled when she saw Mon-El acting as a horse and both Adair and Kai were on his back. The kids were giggling and asking him to go faster.

When Mon-El saw Kara by the door, he smiled and helped the kids get down. "Everything okay, babe?"

"Alex," was all Kara said.

Mon-El had heard every word of that conversation, so he didn't need updates. "I'll be right back. You stay with the kids," he said before he kissed Kara's cheek and headed downstairs.

"So, Adair," Kara started, taking a seat on a chair. "What's your favorite toy?"

Adair picked up the Supergirl stuffed toy Kai had given her and showed it to Kara.

"I wuv Valol!" Kai exclaimed, making Adair giggle. Kara grinned and ruffled her baby's hair. She then sat there while the kids played.

Downstairs, Mon-El stepped out of the house and found Alex in the backyard. She was pacing around. When she saw him, she stopped and asked, "Is Kara with the kids?"

"Yeah. What's up with you?"

"You must have heard everything?"

"I did. Do you wanna do this? Adair is a good kid. And you always wanted a kid of your own."

Alex nodded and took a seat on the stone bench. "I did. I do! It's just… all this is happening so suddenly."

"Alex, do you remember that day we found out Kara was pregnant? You ran a blood test and that's how we knew."

"I remember. I was really upset that Kara didn't tell me earlier."

"Yeah, well, I never wanted kids. And that was the reason why Kara broke up with me. She chose the baby over me… But you know when I paid close attention and listened to the baby's heartbeat for the very first time? I wanted to be a father so bad! I just wanted to hold the kid in my arms… I know how sudden this is, Alex, but you are getting what you wanted. And Amber chose  _you_! She knew you would make an excellent mom."

"What if I screw up?"

"You? I doubt it." Mon-El gave her a big smile. "I've seen how you're around Kara  _and_  Kai. You will make a great mom, I have faith in you."

"Now I know why Kara loves you." Alex stood up. "You're a smooth talker, Mon-El. Thanks. For everything."

"No problem! So, what have you decided?"

"I'm gonna do this. For Amber." Giving Mon-El a small smile, she walked towards the house.

Alex had made up her mind. She loved Amber, and now she was getting a chance to be a mother to Adair. She couldn't throw that chance away.

Tyler was helpful with the entire process. He was with them even during the funeral, which wasn't as easy as Alex thought it would be.

When she broke down in front of the grave after everyone had left, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Eliza had stayed back. She was there when Alex took Adair home. The little girl surprisingly adjusted very well. She did wish to visit her parents' grave once in a while. But spending time with Alex and hanging out with Kai helped her.

Adair even ended up going to Kai's school. And Alex was slowly getting better at her new role as a mother. She loved her little girl and when the adoption papers were signed and she got the full custody of Amber's daughter, she brought home Adair Amber Danvers.

* * *

 

Kara and Mon-El's wedding planning was back on track. They were heading to the baker's to taste the cakes. Kai, Winn, Donna, Alex and Adair had joined them.

They had gone to the caterer before. Mon-El had suggested they have food that people would actually enjoy.

"Pizzas. Fries. Burgers. Little milkshakes with cookies and donuts for the kids?" Mon-El had suggested.

"You don't want to do it the traditional way?" Kara asked in surprise. This was, a Prince, after all. Surely he would want the wedding to be as traditional as possible.

"Oh Rao! Don't hate me for saying this, but on Daxam, we had a customs. But during the weddings, the food that was liked the most by people was served. So people have good time while eating good food. No one will remember the decorations or the ambience. They remember the food. So let's give people what they would love the most. Add a salad if you feel the older people won't like our arrangement."

Kara nodded. "You have a point. We might have to do some research. I did want the kids to have pizzas and all that for their own table. But I'm sure everyone will love it!"

Mon-El kissed Kara's cheek and said, "Alright! Now let's go try some cakes!"

"I really like this chocolate raspberry combination! But this coffee cream is the best," Winn said before taking a big bite.

"I love the pink champagne!" Alex called, before asking if she could have one more piece.

"Mommy, can I have some?" Adair asked, pointing at the cake her mother was having.

"Oh no, sweetie! This is for big people." Alex patted her daughter's head.

Kai and Adair were allowed to taste all the flavors except the champagne one.

"I wuv this," Kai said, pointing at the cake he was eating.

"Which one is that?" Kara asked before taking a bite of what Kai was eating. "Umm… salted caramel! I love this!"

Mon-El chuckled. "Let me remind you that you craved caramel ice cream when you were pregnant with Kai."

"I know. And I still crave the same thing! Mon, I love this!"

"Lemon and strawberry. Great combination," Donna chimed in before taking a bite of the raspberry her fiancé was eating. When she made a face, Winn grinned and ate the whole thing. She didn't like that chocolate taste one bit.

"So, what does the groom like?" Alex asked, before taking a sip of the champagne.

"I'm partial towards the coffee and cream." Winn gave Mon-El a high-five for saying that. "BUT I'm gonna let Kara choose."

"I love the salted caramel…" Kara pouted and looked at all the cakes in front of her. "Hey! We can have two tiers of different flavors! Coffee and cream and also salted caramel! Can we do that?" She asked the baker.

"Yeah, that won't be a trouble. Would you like to choose the size or see some samples?"

Kara gave the baker a huge smile and nodded. Alex, Donna and the kids joined her, leaving Mon-El and Winn alone.

The boys ate the rest of the cakes before saying, "Women…" They chuckled and shook their heads in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a mom!!!!! How did you guys like this chapter?


	34. Chapter 34

Kara and Mon-El's life had finally gotten back on track. Kai was off to preschool. This time he wasn't alone. Adair went with him. The little girl had adjusted well with her new family, and she absolutely loved Alex.

And as the wedding was getting closer, there was a lot to do. Kara had finally decided to choose her wedding gown. Alex, Eliza, Alura and the kids accompanied her to the boutique. Kara had already chosen the dresses for the bridesmaids. And now it was time for her own one.

She had imagined this day before. She had imagined that she would just walk into the shop, her dress would be right in front of her, she would wear it and fall in love with it.

But that was all fantasy. There were so many dresses to choose from and Kara didn't know which one would suit her the best. She did love the idea of getting married to the love of her life. But the whole wedding preparations were taking a toll on her.

"How about this?" Alex asked, as she pulled out a beautiful dress.

Eliza and Alura were seated at the lounge sipping on champagne, while Kai and Adair were looking around.

Kara looked at the dress Alex was holding out. "It's nice. Let me try it."

"I'll help you." Alex then looked down at her daughter and nephew. "Addy, Kai, can you please go and sit with your grandmas?"

"Okai," Kai replied and trotted off to the lounge, followed by Adair. The kids took a seat with their grandmothers and immediately started chatting about some kid in their class.

Once Kara was done putting on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. "No," she said.

"What? It's beautiful!" Alex looked at the dress her sister was wearing. It was more of her type than Kara's, but her little sister looked great in it. "Mon-El will love it!"

"He'll hate it!" Kara facepalmed herself.

"Let's show it to Alura and Mom. Come on." Alex grabbed Kara's arm and dragged her off to the lounge. "Guys, what do you think?"

"It's pretty!" Adair chimed in, earning a quick kiss on her head from her mom. The little girl giggled.

"It's really nice," Eliza said, agreeing with her granddaughter. "Is this your type though, Kara? Because it screams Alex, not Kara."

Kara gave Alex a look that screamed  _I-told-you-so_.

Alura stood up and looked at the dress carefully, but she wasn't sure what to say.

"The reason why I don't like this dress is because it reminds me of the one Myx put me in!" Kara sighed just thinking about that imp.

"Who's Mxy?" Alura asked out of curiosity.

"A fifth-dimensional being who wanted me to marry him. He was the pain in the a-s-s," Kara explained. "Mon-El got into a fight with him. But hey! If it wasn't for Mxy, I wouldn't have known how serious Mon was about me!" Kara grinned at that.

"Momma, you mawwy Daddy!" Kai exclaimed.

Running a hand through his hair, Kara nodded. "I know, baby. I've wanted to marry your daddy for a long time. He's the one who made me wait." Kara then turned to look at Alex. "This isn't the one," she said, gesturing at her dress.

Alex then followed Kara back in to look at more dresses. They spent some more time looking at the other dresses, but Kara wasn't happy with any of them. When Alex suggested they should go to a different boutique, Kara's eyes fell on something. It reminded her of that white dress she had worn in that dream she had of Mon-El. It was a beautiful, whimsical wedding dress, with delicate lace work done on the long sleeves, the front and the back.

"Is this the one?" Alex asked, seeing how happy her sister looked.

"Yup! But isn't the back too…?"

"Well, you  _are_  going to wear a veil," Alex reminded her. "And once the ceremony is over, you can undo your hair from the bun and let it loose. Then it covers the back."

"My hair isn't that long. It won't cover the entire thing."

"Kara, trust me, Mon-El will go crazy when he sees you in this."

Kara bit her lower lip, trying to imagine herself in this dress. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. That idiot finds you hot in those grandma jeans you wear, so this one is probably gonna knock him cold." Alex smirked and gestured for Kara to go on and try it.

The Kryptonian nodded. When she returned wearing the dress, Alex gasped. "Goodness, it was made for you!"

Kara giggled and made her way to the lounge to show the others. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail, but Alex had been right, if she let her hair down, it would look perfect.

"So?" Kara asked, twirling in front of the others.

Alura and Eliza gasped. Eliza because she loved the dress and by the fact that Kara looked amazing in it. Alura because she had just seen the most revealing back she had  _ever_  seen in a dress.

"How do I look?" Kara asked, impatiently.

"Momma, you look like angel!" Kai said, his eyes huge and awe-struck.

"Aw, my baby boy!" Kara bent down to kiss his cheeks.

"Auntie Kara is pretty!" Adair called.

"Thank you, my darling!" Kara gave her niece a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up.

"It's absolutely beautiful, honey," Eliza said, as she came closer to examine the dress. "Mon-El is going to love this!"

"That is  _exactly_  what I said!" Alex laughed. Kara and Eliza joined her as well. They all knew Mon-El so very well. "So, we are getting this?"

Kara looked down at her dress once before nodding. "Yes, we most certainly are!"

"Can we get burger after this?" Kai asked before Alex and Kara could walk away.

"Sure, Kai! My treat!" Alex called out before ruffling his hair and walking away.

As Kara stood paying for the dress, that she had actually saved for a long time ago, Alex asked, "You happy?"

"You have no idea! I think I have wanted this since the day I slept with Mon-El… It was so amazing! That thing he does with his fin—"

"Ugh! Don't go into details." Alex made a face, earning a laugh from Kara.

"Mon-El must be picking up his tux as well."

"He's going for the black and white one?"

Kara shook her head. "No, he said he will wear something that would honor both  _Krypton and Daxam_ ," Kara whispered the last part.

"Oh! Nice. I'm glad he's taking this seriously."

Kara narrowed her eyes at that. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Nothing. It's just… something he said before that's bothering me."

"And what is that?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know if you remember this, but he had gotten shot and Dad was the one who pulled the bullet out." Seeing Kara nod, Alex continued, "Well, that day he said something about latchmates. And he was asking if you were  _mated_  to someone.  _You_  were the one who overheard that conversation and told me!"

"I know. I remember."

"So, I was just wondering if his latchmate is still alive."

"Even if she is, it's been years, Alex."

"And does it never bother you that this man is engaged to someone else while he's marrying  _you_?"

Kara looked at her sister quietly. Yes, that was something that she wondered about from time to time. But there was nothing that could be done now. Mon-El was hers and she was the one getting married to him. When Kara remained quiet, Alex let it slide. She took the dress from Kara and went to keep it in the car.

* * *

 

Once they had all taken a seat, Alex drove them to the nearest McDonald's. Kai and Adair loved the play place there and it also gave Alex the opportunity to eat her favorite fast food without anyone judging her.

Eliza and Alura went to grab a booth for them, while Kara took the kids to the play place. Alex stood ordering the food for them. Kai and Adair were going to stop by later to choose the toy they wanted. And as Alex stood there, wondering if she should just go with a Big Mac, she heard someone say, "Alex? Alex Danvers?"

Alex turned around and her eyes widened when she noticed it was Maggie. "Maggie Swayer! What a surprise?!"

"It's really you, huh?" Maggie gave her a big smile. "Wow, it's been so long."

"Yeah. Are you visiting?"

"Yeah. I was thinking if it would be good to be posted back here. Haven't decided yet. I was just walking past and saw you. Just wanted to make sure it was you… So, are you… on a date?"

Alex chuckled before shaking her head. She paid for the meal and grabbed the receipt. Moving aside, she replied, "Just here with the fam."

"Oh, great! It's really good to see you!"

"Yeah…" Alex's eyes fell on Kai and Adair who were making their way towards her with Kara. Kara was busy talking to Mon-El, giggling and blushing like a high school girl in love. But when her eyes fell on Maggie, she told Mon-El she would call him later.

"Yup, I'll talk to you soon, baby. Love you." Kara cut the call and then turned to face Maggie. "Maggie, hi!"

"Hey Kara! How have you been?"

"Good! And you?"

"Never better." Maggie smiled at her and then looked down at the two kids. "Wait, these two are yours?"

Kara smiled and shook her head. She then placed her hand over Kai's head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Just this one. Kai, say hi. This is Maggie, Auntie Alex's old friend."

"Hi, I'm Kai Mattews. My momma and daddy's son."

"Nice intro!" Maggie smirked at the little boy and then turned to face Adair. She was dreading this, but it was inevitable.

"This is my daughter, Adair," Alex said.

"Hello," Adair greeted, before turning to see what toys they had displayed. "Mommy, I want this one." She pointed at the

"Sure, honey." Alex turned towards Kai. "What do you want, Kai?"

Kai wanted the big, blue toy that resembled a droid. Once the kids got their Happy Meals, they walked away with Kara who grabbed their tray and said goodbye to Maggie. Alex took the other tray and turned to face Maggie.

"So, Adair… is she really yours?"

"I adopted her."

"Oh! So you're finally a mom."

Alex smiled as she looked at Adair walking away. "She's the daughter of the woman I have always loved."

Maggie's smile dropped hearing that. "You mean…?"

"I'm sorry, Maggie. The reason I started dating you was because of someone I really liked for a long time. When I found out she was engaged to her boyfriend, I just… I wanted to move on. What I had with you really made me happy. But Amber was always the one. She's Adair's mother."

"Then that little girl is very lucky to have you."

"No. I'm the lucky one. Anyway, I have to get back to my family. Kara is getting married soon and there's so much to do."

"Wait, Kara is getting married? To whom? Who is Kai's dad?"

"Mon-El. Who else?"

"But Kai said he's Mattews."

Alex let out a chuckle. "Matthews. He forgets the ' _H'_  all the time. That's Mon-El's human name." Alex whispered the last part.

Maggie nodded. "He went by Mike, didn't he? But Kara had to—"

"Send him away. Yeah… He came back five years ago. They ended up having a baby together, and they are finally tying the knot."

"I'm happy to hear that. What about you? You aren't seeing anyone?"

Alex smiled knowing what Maggie was trying to say. "I went on a couple of dates in the last few years. But nothing serious. I was too busy with work and spending time with my darling nephew. And now that I have Adair, I think I'll be happy being a mother to this lovely child."

Adair came running to Alex's side and said, "Mommy, let's go. Eveyone is waiting!"

"I'm coming, darling." Alex began to follow her daughter. But she stopped to look at Maggie. "It was nice seeing you again. Have a great life, Maggie Sawyer!"


	35. Chapter 35

Kara and Mon-El were one step closer to their wedding. They had all gone to Midvale where the rehearsal was taking place. Kara had been happy and excited, but she ended up overhearing a conversation Mon-El had with Donna just before the rehearsal.

_"So, you ready for this?" Donna had asked Mon-El._

_"Doe, I'm getting married tomorrow. I_ have _to be ready for this."_

_"Say, what made you change your mind? You really were not a believer in marriages."_

_"I don't know if I still am, Doe. Not completely. I love Kara and I want to be with her. And we do live under one roof and do everything a married couple does. If saying few vows and signing a paper makes Kara happy, then I'll do that." Mon-El let out a sigh. "You know I was ready to marry my latchmate back on Daxam even though I had no idea who it was, right?"_

_"You told me about that. I just hope you aren't rushing into this."_

_"Wait, are we talking about me or_ you _?"_

_Donna frowned at that. "What do you mean?"_

_"Doe, are you nervous about getting married to Winn?"_

_"I don't know, Mon-El." Donna shrugged. "I love Winn. But this whole marriage thing just scares me. When he's legally bound to me and realizes I'm not a good person, what will he do?"_

_"You're not a good person," Mon-El said, surprising Kara who had been eavesdropping. "You are a brilliant person! You're kind, honest, a badass and most of all, you are so protective of the people you love, especially Winn. Doe, I've been to the future, I've seen things. You are happy with Winn. And your son is a great kid!"_

_Donna had a small smile on her face. "I hope he's more like Winn."_

_"He's like both his parents. A great kid… Just know that he's named after THE Han Solo."_

_"Hera! Winn's such a nerd."_

_Mon-El chuckled loudly. "He suggested I name my daughter Lee after his favorite video game character. I'm surprised it wasn't Leia."_

_"Leia and Lee do sound similar." Donna and Mon-El ended up laughing at that._

The whole thing was unsettling. Kara couldn't stop thinking about who Mon-El's latchmate was and if was marrying her only because he felt he had to. She wanted him to marry her because he  _wanted_  to. She wanted him to be happy as well.

With this unsettling feeling, she walked down the aisle wearing shorts, a simple white shirt and flip-flops. Clark was here for the rehearsal, but he was flying back home later. She had asked him to walk her down the aisle a few days ago and he was so emotional that he had tears in his eyes. Clark had hugged her and told her that it would be his honor. And now here he was.

But just as she was about to reach the other end where Mon-El stood smiling at her, Kara's hold on Clark's arm loosened. She stopped short. And without thinking twice, she grabbed Kai and ran outside.

"Kara!" Mon-El called after her, but Kara wasn't listening.

She then heard Alex say, "Let her go. Maybe she needs a few minutes alone. Kai is with her, so don't worry."

"But—"

"Mon-El, give her some time."

Mon-El nodded and watched Kara run away with Kai in her arms. He wondered what had happened and couldn't help but worry something was wrong.

When Kara realized that no one was following her, she slowed down and set Kai down. Kai looked at his mother bewildered. "Momma, you okai?"

"Yes, baby. Do you want to have some ice cream?"

"Yesh!"

"Great! Let's go." Kara took Kai's hand in hers. There was a family-owned ice cream shop right on the main beach street. Eliza would often take Kara and Alex there when they were younger. And she did that with Kai and Adair now.

When Kara and Kai walked in, they were greeted by the lady who owned the business and her daughter.

Kara greeted them and asked Kai what he wanted.

"Cookie dough!"

"Alright. We will have one cookie dough and one strawberry, please."

"Would you like that in a cup or a cone?" The lady asked.

"A cone. Thank you." Kara grabbed the money she had kept in her pocket and paid for their ice creams. When they got the ice creams, Kara gave Kai his cone and thanked the lady before leaving. "Let's go have it at the beach," Kara said to her son before taking his hand again. They went and took a seat on the log. The same place where Mon-El had proposed to Kara. Kara had never imagined she would come here just to question everything.

"Momma, why you run?"

"Oh, baby… Mama was nervous. I just needed to take a break from everything."

"Momma, tomorrow you mawry Daddy and be hushband and wifi," Kai reminded her.

Kara burst out laughing. "Husband and wife, yeah."

"So you sad now cause that?"

"No, honey. I'm not sad because of that. I love your daddy very much! But you know, the whole marriage thing is a huge responsibility. I just want to give it my best. And I'm not sure if your daddy is ready for it."

Kai stayed quiet for a while, eating his ice cream. When he was almost done, he turned towards Kara and patted her head, like Mon-El often did to him. "I jus wan you to know dis gonna be okai."

Kara looked at her son in surprise. Her baby boy was so wise. She smiled when she saw him grin. "You think so?"

"Yesh! Momma wuv Daddy so dis will be okai too."

Ruffling his hair, Kara placed a soft kiss on his head. "Thank you, baby boy! You're the best!"

"I know, Momma." Kai grinned and went back to finish his ice cream.

Just as Kara had finished hers, she heard footsteps behind her. "Kara!"

Kara turned around sharply to see it was Mon-El. It looked as if he had run all the way down here. He let out a sigh when he saw her.

"We need to talk," Mon-El said.

Kai finished his ice cream and waved to his father. "Momma, Daddy, can I pway there?" He pointed at the shore.

Kara nodded. "Be safe. Don't go swimming, okay? Just stay in the corner."

"Okai, Momma!" Kai happily ran to the shore and started playing with the water.

Mon-El walked towards Kara and took a seat besides her. "Why did you run?" He asked softly.

"I was overwhelmed. I just needed some time to clear my mind."

" _You_  are getting cold feet?"

Kara shook her head. "No. I have wanted this for a very long time. But I think it is you who needs to rethink all this."

Mon-El frowned at that. "What do you even mean?"

"Why are you marrying me, Mon?"

"Because I love you?"

"Love isn't enough. I learnt that the hard way." Kara let out a sigh. "Maybe marriage means nothing to you, but for me, it's a big thing. I want to be your wife. I want to be with you through the good  _and_  the bad. Are you marrying me only because you went to the future and saw that we were married?"

"Kara, what are you—?"

"Please, just answer me."

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Kara, I'm not going to change. I tried my very best, but I can't throw away who I am. Did you know that my marriage on Daxam was going to be a political one? And I was dreading it! I always had a feeling that I would be in a loveless marriage, that she would give me an heir and I would just go back to living my normal life. Marriage was a duty for me. And this is something that I have felt for years… I love you. I really do. And when I say I'm ready for this, you  _have_  to trust me."

"But what about your latchmate?"

"What about her, Kara? Do you even have an idea who she is and what happened to her?"

"So you  _do_  know who she is!" Kara frowned at him and turned away.

"I do. Believe it or not, I found out who she was when we went to Argo."

"What?"

"Yeah. Your mother told me."

"My mom knew who your latchmate was?" Kara looked shocked hearing that.

"Yes, Kara. It was going to be a political marriage. But I was only going to marry this girl when I turned thirty… You know why? Because she was a kid when I left Daxam. She would have only been seventeen, the legal age to get married, when I turned thirty. Do you understand? I think it's fate that we both left our planets around the same time, ended up getting caught up in places where time didn't pass, then finally made our way to this planet only to be around the same age."

"Wait, you mean—?"

" _You_  are my latchmate, Kara. I guess your parents never told you who you were going to marry because you were too young."

"But your mother hated me!"

"Yeah, well… I guess she just wanted a Kryptonian daughter-in-law so she could treat her badly and get her revenge on Krypton."

"But why?"

"Because she was having an affair with General Zod. She left him to marry my father! It was all revenge for both Zod and Rhea."

"This means we are…"

"Destined to be together… And even if nothing had happened to our planets, we would have ended up together… So yeah,  _that_  would have been a duty. And maybe we would have fallen in love as well… Maybe on a different Daxam, Prince Mon-El is really married to Kara Zor-El. We'll never know. What we do know is our feelings for each other. And I  _did_  marry you on Argo, Kara. We  _are_  husband and wife. I don't give a damn about needing witnesses there."

"Mon-El…"

"I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I'm happy with you and that you are my family. Remember after we returned from Barry's Earth, you told me that you are my family when I decided to give up the name 'Gand'? You told me that the El in my name could be a surname, like yours. You told me that I was an El. That I was your family… Don't give up on us, Kara."

"I'm not giving up on us, Mon! I would never do that. I'm just afraid that you are taking a step that you don't want to."

"But I  _want_  to do this, Kara! Remember you asked me if my views on marriage had changed in the past few years? At the grocery store? I told you I wasn't opposed to that idea. Yes, I needed time. I wanted to be sure if we were ready for this. And yes, going to the future made me think about this. When I saw you there, in the future, wearing those rings, I loved how you just belonged to me. How I belonged to you… I was the one who proposed to you in this very place, Kara. And if you've forgotten, I proposed even before going to the future."

Kara's eyes widened at that. Mon-El was right. There was no way he was doing something so big just because he had seen the future.

"Kara, I'm going to ask you one thing. I want you to take some time and think about this carefully… I don't want to break up with you ever again. I come from a planet where divorce doesn't exist. It's out of the question for me. So if we do have any problem, we will sit down, talk about it and solve it. But if you feel that you can't do that, that if something goes wrong, you'll take the easy way out and leave me or make me go away, I cannot accept that. This is the one thing that made me hesitant to marry you. But if you can give me your word that you will try, then just know, I will marry you right away!"

"Oh Mon! I promise that I will listen to you. I promise that we will talk and I won't take any rash decisions again. And I love you!" Kara threw her arms around Mon-El's shoulders. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby! It's you. It's always going to be you, Kara Zor-El." Mon-El pulled away and crashed his lips against hers. Kara moaned and kissed him back fervently.

Kai, who had been playing all the while, finally got bored and turned around to ask his parents if they could go back home. When he saw Kara and Mon-El kissing, he grinned. "MOMMA, DADDY, YOU OCTUPUSING!"

Kara broke the kiss and laughed. Mon-El rested his forehead against hers and chuckled as well. Their baby boy ran to them and tried to hug them both. Mon-El lifted Kai in his arms so he could hug both his parents.

Kara rested her head against Mon-El's chest, pinching Kai's cheek as he giggled and leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

"So, you ready for this, Miss Danvers?" Mon-El asked, standing up with Kai in his arms.

"Born ready, Mr. Matthews." Kara grinned at him and lead the way back to the street. Mon-El and Kai followed her, with Kai telling his father about the ice cream he ate earlier.

"Oh, I know," Mon-El said. When Kai titled his head to one side wondering how his daddy knew he had eaten ice cream, Mon-El said, "Your mama's lips taste like strawberry."

Kara blushed and buried her face in her hands. Mon-El chuckled loudly and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go and get that rehearsal done, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters and we will say goodbye to this story too!


	36. Chapter 36

**National City, Somewhere in Time**

 

Lee Matthews had had enough of school and her classmates for now. Holidays were finally here and all she wanted was to run away from this place.

As she walked out of the school gates, she heard a loud voice call her name. This made Lee walk even faster.

"LEE! WAIT!"

Lee groaned when she recognized it was Han's voice. And even for her standards it was rude to walk away when her best friend was calling her name. So, she slowed down.

Han caught up with her and asked, "Why were you running?"

"Halfie, did you really forget? I have to get back home and play  _Altershot: Force and Space_! I have to beat Dad's high score before he gets back."

"You are obsessed with that game, Lee."

"Yeah? Tell that to your father. He's the one who got that for me as a birthday present."

"Lee, what about the dance?"

"What dance?"

"The Snow Ball. Tonight."

"Oh! That one. It's pathetic. Who cares?" Lee gave Han a bright smile and walked faster.

Han ran and caught up with her. "Wait. Please!" He grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"What is it, Han?"

"Go to the dance with me."

Lee sighed and shook her head. "I can't dance. And you know that. I'll just step on your toes and hurt you. Plus I have to dress up and you know I hate dressing up!"

"Wear what you always wear. And I'm half-Amazonian, you won't hurt me."

Lee smirked and grabbed Han by his shirt. "Wanna bet?"

Han placed his hand over hers and said, "Please. For me."

"Fine! I'll see you tonight. Is it at the gym?"

"Yeah." Han let out a sigh of relief. "I can pick you up! Dad won't mind driving us to the dance."

"What? No, dude! I'll see you there!" Lee patted Han's shoulder and zipped away in her top speed.

She ran straight home and slowed down before walking in. It was her parents' wedding anniversary, so Mon-El had planned a surprise vacation for Kara and the couple had left last night. They were only coming back the day after tomorrow. Xan had gone to stay with Eliza and Jeff, since Alura had gone to visit Argo again. So it left Lee and Kai all alone at home.

Lee was about to head upstairs but when she heard a whistle, she walked out to see Kai in the swimming pool. He was on Kara's favorite Pizza float raft, drinking club soda as he lay with his shades on.

Lee shook her head. "Kai, seriously? Summer is long gone."

"Oh hey, baby sister!" Kai gave her a charming smile. "Would you like to join me? I'm sure the Ice Cream raft is in the store room."

"No. I have no time for all this. I need to put on a stupid dress and go to a stupid dance."

Just as she said that and walked back into the house, she saw Kai already standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. He placed the club soda glass on the kitchen counter and asked, "What dance?"

"The stupid Snow Ball! And it's not even winter!" Lee headed upstairs. She groaned loudly when Kai zipped past her. As she walked into her room, she saw Kai sitting on her bed, fully dressed. "You gotta stop doing that, Kai. We all know you are fast!"

Kai grinned. "I'm almost as fast as the Flash! How cool is that? Anyway, tell me more about the dance. You really don't like dances."

"I know!" Lee groaned and banged her head against the wall. "Han asked me to go with him. I just need to wear a dress now." She opened her closet and took the only black dress she had.

"The Little Black Dress?" Kai asked. "That's so clichéd."

"Deal with it!" Lee had painted her nails black just two days ago. So she decided to pair this dress with her all-black Chuck Taylors.

"Need a ride to the dance?" Kai stood up and looked out of the window. The weather was pleasant, so he could hang out while Lee went to the dance.

"I'll be there for fifteen minutes tops. Will you wait for me?"

"Sure, Kid. We'll grab burgers and fries on our way back." Kai ruffled her hair and walked out of the room.

It was around 6:30 in the evening when Kai stood in the kitchen making himself a smoothie.

Lee walked into the kitchen and raised a brow when she saw her brother pouring the smoothie into his favorite Star Wars tumbler.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked as she put on a jacket.

"Making a smoothie to drink. I'll be doing that and reading a book while I wait for you at the dance."

"You're such a nerd.  _And_  a health freak."

Kai shook his head. "I am taking you out for burgers and extra cheesy fries, so no… I'm a  _partial_  health freak. I have not achieved that kind of greatness yet."

"Wow.  _Nerd_." Lee rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Hey! You look great," Kai said as he grabbed the cars keys and his phone. "Here. Now hold my smoothie."

Lee wordlessly took the tumbler from Kai and followed him out. Kai drove Mon-El's old car, which was older than him. She had always asked her brother when he was getting a new one, and he always said, "Why get a new one when this is in a perfectly good condition?"

"You say that about literally all the old things we own."

"Yeah. That's because we don't throw away things when they get old," Kai said. "We try to fix them and keep them working till we can… Will you throw me out when I get old?"

Lee looked at her brother in disbelief. "You are joking, right?"

"Humor me."

"Okay. First of all, you are my  _brother_ , so I won't throw you out or whatever. Second, you aren't getting old."

"We don't know that." Kai's hold on the steering wheel tightened. "I'm still aging."

"Kai-El, you are  _eighteen_! Not eighty!" Lee kneaded her temple. "Bro, enough of this getting old talk. Look at Conner and Lara. They are cool with their ages."

"Yeah, they are half-Kryptonian and half-Amazon. And they are demigods."

"We are Daxtonians," Lee said. "We are like them. If anyone has to worry, then it should be Han. He's half-human, after all."

"Han was blessed by Zeus. I feel he will stop aging one day… while  _I_  grow old and die."

"Okay. You know what? You gotta stop being so paranoid!" Lee frowned at her brother. "You aren't going to grow old and die. Look at Mom and Dad. Didn't they stop aging? We will too."

"You are so optimist, little sister. I love that about you."

"Well, at least one of us has to be optimist, Mr. I'm-gonna-grow-old-and-die!"

Kai chuckled at that. He was pulling outside the school. Kids around Lee's age were walking in and going to the gym. Kai parked the car and said, "You have fun. Okay? Don't be a grump. Live a little!"

"Okay, Grandma! I heard there's food. Want me to bring you some?"

Kai shook his head. "No thanks. That burger, cheesy fries and ice cream, since you're obviously going to have some, will be enough for me. Plus, I have my smoothie." Kai took the tumbler and took a sip.

Lee made a face as she took off her jacket and left it in the seat. "Eww! What is  _in_  that?"

"Oh, just a lot of green stuff.  _Good_  green stuff. Not slimy stuff you see on Scooby-Doo."

"Yuck!" Lee got out and walked towards the school.

Kai sat looking at her proudly. "Have fun, Trouble!"

Lee waved to him before disappearing into the gym. Her eyes scanned the place for two things first – Han and food.

But before she could go to the food table, Han was making his way towards her.

"Lee! You came!"

"Hey, Halfling!" Lee looked at him carefully. "Wait, did you dress up for this stupid dance? You look really nice… Nice suit!"

Han gave her a big smile. "Thanks! You look gorgeous! You should wear dresses more often."

"Ugh! No. My legs are cold."

"Liar. You don't get cold."

Lee rolled her eyes before looking around. "Wait, is that a fake snow machine?" she asked, pointing towards the machine that was throwing fake snow where a bunch of kids were hanging out.

"Yeah. It's winter themed, in case you didn't notice."

"Shouldn't we be wearing  _warm_  clothes then?"

Han burst out laughing. "Oh, Leebee, you're so funny!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you find me amusing." Lee grabbed Han's hand. "I spy the chocolate fountain. Let's go eat!"

Han held onto her hand tightly and didn't move. "The food can wait, Lee. Let's dance."

She let out a sigh and gave in. "Five minutes."

"Ten and then we can eat for as long as you want."

"Dammit! You're a good negotiator, Halfie."

"Thanks, I get that from my dad."

Lee grinned at him. "That's right. Your mom makes people cry by just talking to them."

Han shook his head. "Don't remind me." He led Lee to the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist. When he noticed Lee wasn't moving with him, he asked, "What is it?"

Lee gestured towards a group of girls standing in one corner, shooting daggers at her. As she moved with Han, she said, "Your fan club is right there. Why aren't you dancing with one of them?"

Han shrugged. "Because I want to dance with you."

"It can't be that simple, Halfie."

"Trust me, it is." Han moved closer and smiled. His mother had taught him how to dance, but Lee wasn't good at it. She kept stepping on his toes and apologizing.

A few minutes later, Han asked, "Wanna move closer?"

"Closer than this?" Lee gestured between them. When Han lowered his head and touched his forehead with hers, Lee raised a brow. "Han, what are you doing?"

When Lee saw him looking at her lips, she shook her head. "Han, no."

But Han had placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. Before Lee could say anything else, he captured her lips with his. Lee placed a hand on his chest as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away, she said, "Halfie… Han, we have to talk about this reasonably."

Han cupped her face and said, "I've loved you since the moment I clapped eyes on you. What would be more reasonable than to be with each other?"

"We'd kill each other. And since the moment you clapped eyes on me? We were in  _diapers_! And you've been watching Little Women!"

"It doesn't matter. I love you."

Lee shook her head. "We're both stupidly stubborn, especially me. We'd only argue and end up losing our friendship. I can't have that."

"You are focusing on all the wrong things!"

"You can't even ask me out without arguing!" Lee moved away. "I'm sorry, Han. I can't do this." She turned around and ran out of the gym. Han watched her leave. But he knew he couldn't just let her go, so he ran after her.

But Lee was faster. She had gotten into the car and said, "Kai, please drive."

Kai, who had been drinking his smoothie, placed the tumbler away and started the car. "You okay, Kiddo?"

"Just get me out of here!"

Kai pulled the car out on the road, but when his eyes fell on the rearview mirror, he noticed Han running behind the car and stopping short.

"Han just ran after the car," Kai said. "I'm guessing this has something to do with him."

"He kissed me."

"Ohhhkaaaay… Is that a bad thing?"

"What do you mean? Kai, that's Halfie! My best friend. You don't kiss your best friends!"

"Lee, I think you are the only one who was oblivious to Han's feelings. He's had a crush on you forever. At least since he was six, as far as I can remember. Don't write him off because he finally summed up the courage to act upon his feelings."

"Look, I don't hate the kiss. It was soft and kinda warm. Not the yucky kind I imagined. But what I hate is how he just  _went for it_. And I've had my first kiss before you!"

Kai burst out laughing. "Lee, honey, I'm eighteen. Do you really think I've never kissed anyone before?"

"Well, have you?"

"Yeah. I have. And trust me, it wasn't yucky. It felt nice… Warm. I did grow up seeing Mom and Dad octupusing and kinda liked it."

"Octu—what?"

Kai grinned at his sister. "When I was four, I first witnessed Mom and Dad kiss. Remember they were only co-parents when I was four. Then they started dating, albeit in secret and they kissed. A lot. I used to call it octupusing because of a Japanese anime I watched. The kiss would be censored by an octopus puckering his lips. So whenever I saw Mom and Dad making out, I would say they were octupusing… And when I had my first kiss, it felt so good that I almost fainted."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"One girl."

"Just one? Oh wait! It's that girl you keep texting in secret. Ah-ha! That's why you take the phone to the bathroom!"

Kai smiled and shook his head. "You know what? You are confused about your feelings. You don't have to panic. If you don't feel the same way about Han, let him know. But I would suggest you give it time. Who knows, you might fall for him too!"

Lee leaned her head against the window and muttered, "Kai, when did you first believe in love?"

"When I first witnessed Dad and Mom's wedding. It was the purest form of love. I wish you were there too… I mean, you were. In Mom's tummy."

Kai's phone rang just then. It was Adair. He put it on speaker and they started talking about hanging out that weekend.

Lee looked out the window to see a comet streak through the sky. Everyone called her reckless, but she knew what she was about to do was going to drive her family crazy. The Legion ring was back at the Fortress and it was calling her name. Plus, she  _was_  dressed for a wedding.


	37. Chapter 37

It was the next day that Kara was seated in her old room at Midvale, getting ready for the wedding. Alex had just finished her makeup and the girls sat talking about something. Eliza and Alura walked in just then. They couldn't help but smile at how beautiful Kara looked. She was yet to wear her dress, beacuse Alex insisted on doing her makeup and hair first. Donna sat on the bed, for moral support, she had said.

"You look beautiful, darling!" Eliza called as she placed a soft kiss on Kara's head. "I'm so happy I got to see this day."

"Me too." Alura took a seat next to Kara and took her hand in hers. "I'm blessed to be here with all of you, especially you, my dearest daughter."

Kara smiled at them both. "Thank you, Mom," she said to Alura and then turned to face Eliza. "And Mom."

That did surprise Eliza, who wiped a stray tear from her cheek before saying, "I have something for you."

"Something borrowed?" Alex asked, looking at the small box Eliza was holding.

Eliza nodded, but before she could tell them what it was, there was a knock on the door and Clark walked in. "Hello! I hope I'm not disturbing you ladies." When Clark's eyes fell on Kara, he gave her a bright smile. "Looking great, cuz!"

Kara waved at him. "Hi Clark! How's Mon-El? He's not too nervous, is he?"

Clark shook his head. "Not really. But he did ask for Donna." Clark grinned at his sister-in-law, who shook her head and stood up. "And he sent this." Clark held out a box for Kara. "You could take this as something new."

"What is this?" Kara took the box from Clark and opened it. Inside it was a beautiful, delicate necklace with an infinity pendant.

"Mon-El said it was a custom on Daxam. That the groom gifts his bride something before the wedding," Clark explained.

"It's beautiful!" Kara said before looking at Donna. "You helped him pick this?"

Donna smiled and shook her head. "Winn and I did go with him. But he chose it. He wanted to gift you something meaningful."

Kara smiled shyly. Her husband-to-be was such a romantic.

She gave the box to Alex, who took the necklace out of the case and helped Kara put it on. "Your something new is really pretty!"

"Thanks, Alex! And I already have something blue." She held her hand up to show her blue solitaire engagement ring.

"That's right!" Eliza also held out the box she had been holding. "Now, something borrowed." When she opened it, Kara saw a pair of diamond drop earnings. "I wore this at my wedding. And now, I want you to have them."

"Eliza, thank you, but I can't."

Eliza's smiled faded hearing that. "Why not, Kara?"

"Because Alex should be the one wearing these. I can't take that away from her!"

"Kara, no! I want you to wear these!" Alex said, taking the earrings from the box for Kara.

"But—"

"Kara," Eliza started, "you are my daughter too. For me, you and Alex are very important, and I've never thought of you as my adopted child. And I was going to give these earrings to my daughter who gets married first. And then I would like you two to give these to my granddaughter who marries first, too. This is tradition, honey. And you are a Danvers."

Kara's eyes watered hearing that. She reached out to give Eliza a hug and said, "Thank you! This truly means a lot!"

Eliza patted Kara's cheek and took the earrings from Alex and helped Kara put them on. "Maybe we can consider this as something old too?"

Just then, Alura stood up and held out a delicate hairpin. It was made of crystal leaves and sprigs. "Zor-El gave this to me on our wedding day. Then we both went to work." Alura smiled at that memory. "I brought this along to give it to Kara on Argo, but then I totally forgot to do so when I came here with Kara and Mon-El. I think this would be the right time."

"Mom, this is so beautiful!" Kara gave her mother a quick hug before she put the hairpin on.

"Clark, you gotta leave now. Kara has to get dressed," Alex said to the young Kryptonian.

"Oh right! Sorry." Clark gave them a cheesy grin and stepped out with Donna.

"Wait," Alex called, making Clark and Donna stop in their tracks.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"The Daxtonian," Alex said. "Sorry I'm bringing this up during the wedding. But I'm just worried about Kara and the baby. I don't want anything happening to them and Kai."

"And it won't," Clark said, surely.

"What do you mean?"

"It's taken care of," Donna replied. "The boys took care of it."

Kara stood up and nodded. "Yup! The boys took care of it. They didn't want Donna and I to get involved. Certainly not now."

"Yup. As if pregnant women can't kick ass." Donna rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wait, but how did they do it alone?" Alex looked positively curious.

"Clark," Donna and Kara said simultaneously.

Clark simply grinned before nodding. "That's right. They had a little help from me."

"Wait. When did this happen?"

"During Mon-El's bachelor trip," Kara said. "Which wasn't really a bachelor trip but a secret mission to capture the Daxtonian."

"And how did you do that?" Eliza asked, curiously.

"We simply had to lure him out," Clark said. "We got him through his girlfriend, who was eager to meet Lord Wood again." Kara groaned at that. "And then we took him down. He's somewhere safe, where he can't get out."

"Where exactly?"

"Arkham," Clark replied to Alex. "It wouldn't have come to that if the Daxtonian wasn't working with Lena Luthor… Some people don't deserve second chances." Clark's eyes fell on Kara, who winced lightly before turning away. "Anyway, let's concentrate on the wedding. Alex, let me know when Kara is ready, I'll be back then."

Alex nodded and watched as Clark and Donna left the room.

Clark headed downstairs to see what his wife and kids were up to. Donna went to the guest room where Mon-El was getting ready. She knocked the door before walking in.

Mon-El stood by the window, looking out of it, already in his suit. When he heard the door open, he turned around and greeted her with a smile.

"Oh wow!" Donna called, looking at him. "You look great, Mon-El! I got a question though. Why blue?"

Mon-El grinned looking at his suit. "Blue for Krypton. I really wanted to do something for Kara Zor-El."

"Because you are marrying Kara Danvers."

"What? No! I'm marrying Supergirl." Mon-El winked at his best friend before grabbing his tie. Donna smiled when she noticed the red tie in his hands. It was a dark red one. A color she really hadn't seen before.

"And that's for Daxam?" She asked as he stood putting on the tie. "Here. Let me."

Mon-El smiled and nodded. He stood still as Donna helped him with the tie. She then tucked a red handkerchief in his pocket and picked up the boutineer made out of wild flowers, the same ones from Kara's bouquet and pinned it to his jacket.

"Thank you," Mon-El said when she stepped away. "It feels great to have someone from my side too."

"Always." Donna patted his cheek and went to take a seat by the window.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked when he saw her sigh.

"Yeah. The whole wedding thing is making me nervous again."

"Is it that or the pregnancy?"

"What?"

Mon-El leaned against the wall and said, "When Kara was pregnant with Kai, I noticed she was nervous about stuff and cranky at times."

"No, it's not that… Mon-El, how was my son? Was he like me or Winn?"

"Are you asking me if he was human enough?" Seeing Donna nod, Mon-El said, "I think he wasn't like Winn. I do feel he had powers too. Doe, don't worry about the kid, he's going to be fine."

"I'm going to marry a human… And one day he will leave me. What will I do then?"

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. He knew Winn wasn't going to age, but how was he supposed to say that to Donna.

"Doe, listen to me." Mon-El bent down and look at her carefully. "Something is going to happen. Something good, so please don't worry. I can't tell you what it is, but please, don't worry about this."

Donna did give him a small nod. Her friend was reassuring her on a day he was supposed to focus on himself and his new bride. What was she doing spoiling it for him?

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" Donna asked out of the blue. Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that.

"What?" The Daxamite asked in surprise.

"Well, the wedding will be like the ones humans have. Like how yours is going to be today. Apparently, the bride's father or her brother walks her down the aisle. And I would like for you to walk me down the aisle… You have always been my best friend, Mon-El. But you are also like a brother to me."

"Doe, I would be honored to! But I'm Winn's best man… Maybe I can walk you down the aisle, then run and stand behind Winn!"

Donna chuckled. "That would be fun to watch!"

Mon-El smiled and placed a soft kiss on Donna's head.

Just then, Winn walked in and began to talk to Mon-El about something. When it was time to go downstairs, Mon-El and Winn headed down first. They headed towards the beach where the ceremony was taking place.

Jonathan Kent was the officiant, and Mon-El couldn't be more happy. On Daxam, Fathers were the officiants. And Clark's dad was like a father to him.

And then, it began.

Eliza, Jeff and Alura were the ones to walk down the aisle first. It was an odd sight to see Jeff in between both the ladies. But he was being a gentleman here by offering to walk with both Eliza and Alura.

And then, Mon-El made his way to where Jonathan stood and greeted him with a smile. As he stood there, waiting for his bride, he watched Donna and Barry walk down the aisle together before parting ways and standing on either. Diana came next, with J'onn. Then Alex and Winn, where Winn happily stood behind Mon-El, telling him how excited he was.

Kai was the ring bearer and he seemed excited to be carrying the rings for his parents. He stopped by Alura's side to say hi to her. Winn had to rush to his side and guide him towards the others.

"Daddy!" Kai hugged his dad's leg and gave him a big smile.

Mon-El patted his head and said, "Hey Kai! You ready?"

"Yesh!" Handing the rings over to Winn, he ran back to his grandmothers.

Adair and Lara were the flower girls, and they looked pretty in their blue dressed that Kara and Alex had chosen for them. Mon-El waved to both the girls, who waved back and went to sit next to Kai and Conner.

And then, the Kryptonian cousins arrived.

Mon-El felt as if the time stood still. Kara was walking down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white dress, in which she looked quite exquisite. She had her hair tied up in a bun and the long veil that reminded Mon-El of his own cape. He smiled when he saw the necklace she was wearing. He was glad she had accepted his present. On Daxam, if the bride refused to accept the groom's gift, then the wedding was called off. And now, more than ever, Mon-El knew that he wanted to marry this woman.

Clark smiled at him before placing Kara's hand in Mon-El's. "Take care of her," Clark said before kissing Kara's cheek and going to join his mother, who sat next to Conner and the other kids. Kara gave her bouquet of wild flowers to Alex before turning to face Mon-El.

Kara gave him a big smile before whispering, "So this was how you were going to honor Krypton and Daxam?" She looked at his suit before placing a hand right over where his heart was.

Mon-El nodded. "Daxam Red. Very rare here. But I'm glad I got it."

"You kids ready?" Jonathan asked, making Mon-El and Kara nod. Mon-El took Kara's hands in his and smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

"Dearly beloved," Jonathan began. "We are gathered here on this beautiful day not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is; in the presence of God, to witness the the union of Michael Matthews and Kara Danvers in holy matrimony. Michael, Kara, this story of your life together is yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day, eager to a part of the story not yet told."

When he gestured for them to begin, Mon-El started to speak, "Kara, you've been driving me crazy since the day I met you. In good ways, mostly." Kara smiled remembering the words he had said to her on Argo. "But, you were there for me when I felt the loneliest. You are my best friend, hero, mentor, confidant and my greatest  _greatest_  challenge. You make me a better person. You teach me things when I am lost. You gave me my darling boy. And I keep falling in love with you every single day… I, Michael Matthews, take you, Kara Danvers, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Kara squeezed his hands before saying her vows. "Before you came along, I didn't believe in soul-mates. Because I never thought I would have one. Then you literally crash-landed into my life and you wrecked havoc. I kept trying to find reasons to not like you, and I failed every single time. I promise to be your partner in all things. Mike, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine. And you made me feel more loved than I ever thought is possible… I, Kara Danvers, take you, Michael Matthews, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part… I love you!"

"Love you too, baby!"

Kara and Mon-El then took the rings from Winn and exchanged them. Jonathan smiled before saying, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride."

Mon-El didn't waste any time before placing a hand on Kara's nape and lowering his lips over hers. Kara kissed him back fervently, before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like a long time, but only a minute had passed. When they broke the kiss and stepped away, Jonathan said, "I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

"Wait, she's changing her name?" Was want they heard first. It was Alex asking that to Donna, who had no idea. She simply shrugged and smiled at the newly married couple.

Mon-El and Kara chuckled before they made their way down the aisle. They headed back to Eliza's house where the reception was taking place in the backyard.

It was beautifully decorated like Kara had wanted it to be. And lucky for them that Eliza's backyard was so huge.

"That went well," Mon-El said as the others joined them. "You look exquisite! I can't wait to ravish you." He bent down to kiss Kara. "And this dress! Baby, where's the back?! You know what this does to me?"

Kara blushed and kissed him back. "You look great too! Do you really like this dress?"

"I do! Keep it on. I want to take it off by myself."

Kara giggled before burying her face against Mon-El's chest.

They then began to greet their guests one by one. Eliza was the one introducing them to some of her friends. Jeff was with her all along. And the more Kara saw Eliza and Jeff together, the more she felt they were serious about each other.

Alura had become really good friends with Martha Kent. Kara had flown her to Midvale to introduce her to Clark's parents after Alura had met Clark. Martha and Alura had bonded back then and kept in touch. So Alura stood taking to Martha and Jonathan in one corner.

As Mon-El stood greeting the guests, his eyes fell on a someone who stood in the corner looking at everyone. His eyes widened when he recognized her.

"Excuse me," Mon-El said to his friends. Then he looked at Kara before saying, "I'll be back in a few."

Kara nodded. "Me too. I need to remove the veil." Kara pecked Mon-El on his cheek and went to talk to Alex.

Mon-El then walked towards the young girl who wore a black dress. He smiled at her choice of fashion. He had only seen her in layers of clothes. So this was rather surprising. Also the fact that she was here. At his wedding!

"You know black is mostly worn during funerals?" He asked her, with a mischievous smile on his face.

When the girl looked up, her eyes widened.

"Hello there!" Mon-El smiled.

"General Kenobi," the young girl blurted out. When she realized what she had done, she looked nervous.

"Are you here alone?"

She looked at Mon-El again and shook her head. "I'm actually here with my grandmother." She casually pointed towards where Eliza stood talking to two ladies.

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "I did! It was beautiful. Congratulations on getting married, Da—I mean, Mike."

"You know it's weird that you are already here, at this wedding, but you're also in front of me."

The girl's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You are really like your mother, aren't you? You two simply can't stay away from the adventure and the thrill." As Mon-El said that, his eyes fell on Kara who had just returned with her golden locks cascading down in gorgeous curls. She had removed the veil and now her hair covered her back. Almost all of it. She stood talking to the Kents. Jonathan gave her a hug when Clark teased her about something. "Say, who knows that you are here?"

"What?"

Mon-El chuckled. "Lee, I'm your dad," he said in almost a whisper. "Trust me, I'll recognize you anywhere."

Lee gasped. "But how?"

"Well, you visited me a while ago asking for help. So I traveled to the future with you and got to see older Kai and Winn's kid, Han. But when I returned, I ended up changing the timeline, so the future changed, you never came to see me. But I know how you looked… So when I saw you standing here, I was really surprised. You know you're in your mom's womb right now?"

Lee's eyes fell on Kara, who was now hugging Kai tightly as the little boy giggled.

"Yeah. It's weird, but I couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist how?" Mon-El asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm not dressed for a funeral. I was at a school dance, which was as good as a funeral. Kai was the one who drove me to the dance and we got talking about stuff… and he mentioned that this wedding was the purest form of love he had ever witnessed. So I had to see for myself, and I actually cried when you said your vows."

Mon-El patted her head. "Those were great, weren't they?"

Lee nodded. "The best!"

"You know, what I have with your mother is something very special. And I'm glad that not only Kai, but even you got to witness that. But honey, you can't be here. If someone notices you, they might start asking questions."

"Right! I should get back. No one knows that I'm here."

"I figured that part alright." Mon-El winked. "Be safe on your way back home."

"Mon…" He heard Kara call his name. Lee paled at the sight of her. But Mon-El smiled watching Kara make her way towards them, holding Kai's hand.

"Daddy, hi!" Kai waved to his father.

Mon-El smiled at him and said, "Hello there!"

"GENERAL KENOBI!" The little boy exclaimed. Lee's eyes widened hearing that. When Kai made his way towards her, he looked at her with a sweet smile on his face. Lee couldn't help but return the smile. This was her big brother. But he was so small right now!

"Hi," Kara greeted Lee with a kind smile. "A friend?" She asked, turning to her husband.

"Yup! She's here with her grandmother."

Kara nodded. "I hope you're enjoying yourself," Kara said to Lee. "We have two tables reserved for kids and teens so I'm sure you won't get bored when these boys start saying their speeches."

"Thank you," Lee replied. She looked at Kara carefully. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress.

When Kara noticed how Lee was looking at her dress, she grinned before asking, "You like it?"

Lee nodded. "Yes! It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks! I chose it. And I'm going to keep it safe for my daughter!"

"What?" Mon-El and Lee asked at the same time.

"What?" Kara crinkled lightly. "It's a beautiful dress and I want my daughter to have it."

Mon-El shook his head. "With that back? No way!"

Kara chuckled at Mon-El's reaction. Lee managed to give them a small smile. But when Kai called her, her smile dropped.

"Siter," he said, looking at her.

Kara patted his head and said, "No, baby. That's not your sister." She chuckled before saying, "I'm sorry, he's just eagerly waiting for his sister." She caressed her tummy. There was a small bump, which Kai was patting now.

"Siter," he repeated before patting Kara's bump and then pointing at Lee.

Lee paled again.  _Just how in the world did Kai know who she was?!_

Kai smiled at her sweetly and Lee knew that smile was the weakness of their entire family.

Mon-El placed a hand over Kai's head and said, "Kai, look, all the kids are playing there. You should go too."

"Okai, Daddy!" Kai then turned to Lee and said, "Buh bye, siter!" With that he waved to her and ran off to play with his cousins.

Kara wrapped her arm around Mon-El's waist. "We should get going too, darling. The party is going to start soon." She then looked at Lee. "Thanks for coming to our wedding! Enjoy yourself."

Lee smiled and nodded. Mon-El waved to her and walked away with Kara, who was telling him something, making him laugh. Kara then reached out to kiss Mon-El on his cheek.

A stray tear slid down Lee's cheek. Kai was right. This truly was the purest form of love she had ever witnessed. Just as she was about to leave, her eyes fell on Donna and Winn, who stood talking to Mon-El and Kara. Lee knew that Donna was pregnant with Han right now. Han… That silly boy had gone and kissed her. What was she going to do now? How was she going to face him?

Just before she could walk away, she heard a voice call out her name. She turned around to see it was Mon-El.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said. "I couldn't help but notice, you look kinda on the edge. Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you are at your parents' wedding. But you look lost."

Lee sighed and gave in. "I ran away from Han, at the dance."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because he kissed me."

"What?!" Mon-El's eyes widened. A boy had just kissed his little girl! And that boy was none other than his best friends' kid. "You don't like Han?"

Lee shook her head. "It's not like that. I do like him. He's my best friend. But it was so sudden!"

"That boy is a lot like his godfather, huh?" Mon-El smirked.

"Like you?"

"Uh huh! That's exactly how I kissed your mother for the first time. It was sudden, but worth it. We didn't acknowledge it later. But I don't want you to make the mistake I made."

"So you want me to face Han?"

"Well, obviously. Isn't he your best friend?"

"He is. But…"

"Lee, listen to me. It's okay to be confused about your feelings. But don't run away from them. If it's too early for you, just tell him that. If he's ready to wait, that's good. If not, then that's his loss."

Lee gave Mon-El a small smile. "Thanks, Daddy. I'm happy we got to have this chat."

"I would hug you right now, but if someone is watching then it would be weird. But just know that I love you. And I want you to be happy… Now go, go talk to that boy."

"Will do, Dad." Lee waved at Mon-El before walking away. He waved back and went to join his wife. After all, there was a party waiting to happen.


	39. Chapter 39

Kara had wanted a dinner party, but Mon-El felt that people who traveled to Midvale just for their wedding—people who came by car or train and didn't just fly here—would prefer to get back home by nightfall. And so, they decided to get married at late morning so the reception party could be held during lunchtime. And like they wanted before, the food served was Pizza—many varieties of Pizza—Mini Burgers, Potstickers, Noodles in individual takeout boxes, Fries and Fried Chicken. Kara had also insisted on having a dessert and a juice bar. The kids, who had a table for themselves, had things to play with and lots of stuff for artwork. Tiny glasses of milkshakes and cookies were served to the kids, who immediately loved the party even before it started.

But before the lunch started, there were some speeches that everyone had been waiting for.

Winn was the first to go up to the front and pick up the mic. He smiled when Donna and Mon-El cheered for him. Winn's mother also gave him a big smile and waved at him. She was seated with the Kents.

"Hey everybody! As you already know—or if you don't—I'm the best man! My name is Winn Schott, and thank you for joining us at my best friends' wedding! Now, when I said best friends, I did use the plural since both the bride and the groom have been my closest friends for a long time. Mike, especially. Because he's the guy I can get drunk with and sing silly karaoke." People laughed at Winn's joke, which made him grin before saying, "But it's an honor… to be the best man of the bestest man in the entire universe." Mon-El raised his glass to his friend.

"I did meet Kara before I met Mike. We worked together. It was super fun. Then this guy came along, I changed jobs, Mike and I started working together and the rest was history. Now, I can tell you all the times we got drunk and did silly things, but there are so many little ears here. That won't be cool. But let me tell you a funny story… Mike and I shared an apartment five years ago. This was before he became a dad, so let's just say, he had a lot of free time in hands. And we did get a little drunk that day, right?" Mon-El nodded and said yes. "Right! Sorry. We got drunk there too. Ha-ha! Anyway, I had this old couch at my place. And I love it! So much that I loved sleeping on it sometimes. And guess what happened? After our night out, I wake up and see that my couch has disappeared! I really thought that it got stolen. And I contemplated whether to lodge a complain. Now, I know you don't do that for a couch. Or do you? I was worried. And not just my couch, but my best friend was also missing that day! After searching for Mike and the couch for hours, guess where I find them both? On the freaking roof! Mike was passed out on my couch, that he somehow managed to get to the roof. Now, I'm not going to tell you how he got there. That's up to your imagination. But he was and there was no way I could bring that couch back downstairs." The guests began to laugh trying to imagine how Mike Matthews managed to carry a couch all the way up to the roof.

"Anyway, that couch never came back home. Because Mike was considerate enough to get a new couch for our apartment, which he didn't live in too long. Mike, buddy, I miss having you as my flatmate. But I can't thank you enough for moving out and letting my new flatmate move in. She's beautiful, smart, sassy and doesn't sleepwalk. She's not that great of a cook. You are way better… But thank you for introducing me to the love of my life. If it weren't for you… Well, you know." Winn winked at Donna, who gave him a charming smile. "And now, Kara, I knew something was going on between you two the moment I saw you both sneaking out of work together. Thank you for rescuing me when I got a flat tire that one time and for all the other times that I rather not share right now. You are my hero since the very beginning. We have had a blast before Mike arrived. I know he stole me from you, but I love you too, okay? You're still one of my closest friends." Winn blew Kara a kiss. "I know I've been talking a lot and I need that drink ASAP. So before I go, I just wanna say, they say you don't marry the person you can live with, you marry the person you can't live without. That sums up Kara and Mike perfectly. So, folks, let's raise our glasses to the happy couple."

The crowd applauded before toasting to Kara and Mon-El, who kissed Kara on the cheek before getting up to hug Winn. He then made his way to say a few words.

"Hey everybody! To be honest, I really didn't know how to start my speech, so I decided to check it out online and even though I found some amazing stuff, Winn told me I had to write the speech myself! Now, I'm not the writer, Kara is. And I've been told I had to keep it simple but also longer than the best man's speech, which I didn't hear before, I swear." Mon-El chuckled, making the others laugh as well. "On behalf of my beautiful wife and I, we would like to thank you all for coming and sharing our special day with us.

"It is so good to see all of you. And I must confess that there are some people who I haven't had the privilege of meeting before. It was great meeting you as well… Now, we have a lot of thank yous to get through, as today would not be the day it is without them. First, my dear son, Kai. You were the cutest ring bearer I've ever seen. I know we picked your little tux together, but kiddo, you look dashing! You're giving me a run for the money." Kai grinned, not really understanding the last part, but he was still happy when his daddy said he looked dashing. "You are the greatest treasure Kara gave me. And honestly, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here today. So, Kai Matthews, you have my thanks. Love you, Son."

"Wuv you, Daddy!" Kai called, waving to Mon-El.

Waving back to him, Mon-El continued, "Lara and Adair, you know flowergirl is actually the codeword for Princess? Because that's what you too look like today! Princesses. And I thank you for being here today." Mon-El's eyes then fell on Conner, who had been sitting rather quietly next to Kai. "Kon, I know you haven't been feeling well, but here you are, and that itself makes this whole day more special. So thank you, if it wasn't for Winn, you would have been my best man!"

Conner gave Mon-El a bright smile. His freeze breath had developed completely and it made it hard for him to speak now. But he was glad to be here today.

"The bridesmaids, you ladies look stunning! That shade of blue looks lovely on all of you. Alex, Diana and Donna—who should be on my side, but that's okay—you have my thanks. You've been a great help to Kara. I know the wedding prep was intense but you all managed to help us pull it off. Couldn't have done it without you ladies. And Clark! You have always been Kara's greatest strength and today you walked her down the aisle, something she had wished for so long. You are super in so many ways, my friend. Thank you for everything." Clark gave Mon-El a nod. He then turned to Kara and smiled at her.

"Barry Allen!" Mon-El continued. "You are the only guy I was ever afraid of. You know why? Your friendship with Kara, it's just not easy to explain. I legit thought you two might have gotten together when Kara dropped everything and left when you called. I know that was years ago and you're happily married with a newborn now. But thanks for the scare, man. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have acted on my feelings and confessed to Kara."

"Happy to help!" Barry shouted from where he was seated. When Kara turned to look at him, laughing at what Mon-El had just said, he winked at her.

"Thank God there was no competition," Mon-El said before chuckling lightly. He then cleared his throat and continued, "I lost my parents a long time ago. There were times I did feel alone. But I always had two people who cared about me deeply as if I were their son. One, my dear boss, John Jones. He trusted me and taught me stuff that I wouldn't have learnt from anyone else. He's always been a father figure in my life, and I'm so happy he's here today to bless this marriage. J'onn, thank you for everything. And thank you, M'gann, for giving me the job at the dive bar when no one else did. J'onn's lucky to have you." J'onn surprised his friends by taking M'gann's hand and kissing it. She blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"The other person I would like to thank is Kara's adopted mother, Eliza, who has been like a mother to me since the day we met at Kara's Thanksgiving party. She knew the minute when I gave her the flowers that I was actually doing that to impress the mother of the girl I had a crush on. Sadly my bride had to be told… You've been brilliant in helping us organize everything in such a short notice. Be it the food, the decorations, the cake… Especially the cake! The cake looks great, I know it will taste amazing as well. My wife has impeccable taste, after all. So, Eliza, or should I start calling you Mom, since you obviously wanted that?" When Eliza nodded and mouthed that he should, Mon-El smiled and continued, "Mom, thank you for everything! And thank you for telling your daughter I had a crush on her or she would have never gotten the message."

"Alura," Mon-El said, turning to face the Kryptonian. "I know I'm not the kind of the man you would have wanted your daughter to marry. But I can assure you that I'm crazy about Kara and that I always try my best to make her happy. Despite knowing all this, you still trusted me when it came to your daughter, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Kara crinkled hearing that. Alura was always so supportive of their relationship, so why was Mon-El speaking like that. She shook her head and then turned to look at Mon-El again.

"Jeff, I know I haven't know you for long, but you seem like a great guy. You make Eliza happy and if all goes well, you're going to be my new Dad-in-law, so cheers, man! Let me just tell you that the woman you're in love with is brilliant and you're gonna be so darn happy for the rest of your life."

Jeff laughed and nodded. Eliza blew Mon-El a kiss and said, "Thank you, my dear boy!" Smiling, Mon-El then turned to look at his best friend.

"Donna!" Mon-El called, making her look at him. She had been busy looking at Eliza and Alura when Mon-El was talking about them. "My dear Doe! I know when we met—Oh how we met! Ha-ha! We didn't realize that we would end up being best friends for life. I've never met someone who's so similar to me in so many ways. It's like looking at myself in the mirror. Only I look beautiful and have… you know what. Anyway, thanks for the pep talk. I needed it. And the pep talk I gave you, I meant every single word. So thank you, my dear friend, for always being here for me. You are going to make the best godmother to my daughter… And I already know that I'm your son's godfather!" Mon-El winked at her, making Donna grin widely.

"Winslow Schott, I don't even know where to begin! But first, you had to tell everyone about the couch! Dude, people do crazier things when they get drunk. I just stole your couch. Ha-ha! Anyway, thank you, buddy, for everything, since the day we met. And how we sneaked out to get some drinks. I know you got into trouble for that, but I'm glad it was you."

Mon-El finally turned towards Kara and smiled. "Now, the final part leads to the star of the day, my beautiful bride, Kara! When you walked down that aisle, I ended up remembering the first time I saw you. Things were crazy back then, weren't they? I wasn't an easy person to deal with. Yet you managed so gracefully. Like how you did with this wedding preparations. It wasn't easy, yet you gave it your best! Kara, I keep falling in love with you everyday. And I don't know how to stop… I certainly don't want to. You're an amazing mother and you're going to be an amazing wife as well. Kai and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. We love you so much! You are beautiful inside and out. And I love you for so many reasons, but the biggest one is that I can't live without you. I can't wait to make more memories with you." Mon-El saw Kara wiping a tear so he decided to stop with all the cheesy stuff now. "Well, I've taken up enough of your time now, it is surprising when you sit down and put your words down, just how much there is to say. And I'm happy I did. So thank you once again. Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding, and raise a glass to my beautiful wife!"

The guests stood up to toast. Later they all had their lunch before they took to the dance floor. The bride and groom had the first dance, where Kara told Mon-El just how proud she was of him and how lovely the speech was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! :)


	40. Chapter 40

Their wedding was beautiful. A day that they would never forget. And then when it was time to take Kara home, Mon-El carried her all the way to their new home to surprise her. They made love on their old bed but in their new room that night, before they went to their honeymoon. Kara had always wanted to see Tulum, and Mon-El surprised her by taking her there. Kara knew that this was the beginning of something new and she was glad Mon-El was by her side, where he belonged.

 

A couple of months passed after the wedding and Kara couldn't be happier.

Her honeymoon lasted for five whole days, the longest she had been away from Kai. Even though she missed her baby boy terribly, she was still happy to spend those days with Mon-El. They did act all touristy and ate some delicious food, explored the ruins, but when the night came, it was a different story altogether since Mon-El was a different person in bed. Kara then started teasing him by saying 'Valor in streets and Prince of Daxam in sheets.'

When they returned home, they ended up taking another holiday with Kai. This did take place after Winn and Donna tied the knot, which was on a private yacht since Donna wanted a small, private wedding. They hadn't invited a lot of people. Just the Matthews, the Danvers and Jeff, the Kents, Donna's mother and aunt, Winn's mother, J'onn and Jimmy Olsen. It was all going well till Donna's father, Zeus decided to show up, in an impeccable suit that looked more expensive than the yacht they were on. His wedding gift to his daughter was Winn's life. He would live for as long as Donna lived. And when she died, Winn would die that very instant. Donna had called it an absurd gift and promised Winn that she would not die that easily. Zeus' other gift was the powers her unborn child would have. That had also not impressed Donna since she would have been happy if the child was like Winn. In the end, it was a good wedding and the happy couple decided to go to Europe, since Winn had never been there before.

Kara, Mon-El and Kai's next trip was to Disneyland. Especially the Star Wars land that Mon-El had been meaning to visit as well. Alex and Adair had tagged along. They all had a lot of fun. Mon-El even got to make himself a Lightsaber. Kai chose to make a Droid. And he made one that looked a lot like the BB-8 Droid Mon-El had at home.

And now, all these months later, Kara sat in her new home, in the rocking chair that Mon-El had gotten for Alura. Their home was bigger than the one at Midvale. There were four room upstairs and one downstairs that Alura lived in. Kai's room was decorated much like the one he had at Mon-El's old apartment. The nursery was right next to Kara and Mon-El's master bedroom. And the fourth room was basically a store room. Bruce Wayne had great taste. He had gone all out on that house. The swimming pool was big enough for a pool party for their family and friends. Mon-El loved cooking barbecue for them. They had all settled in at their new home. And now, here she was, the baby girl they had been waiting for a long time.

Lee's birth hadn't been easy. They were all busy focusing on Donna who had given birth to Han three weeks ago and in less than a week, Kara went to some serious pain and her water her broken. There was still one and a half month to go. There was no way she was having the baby so soon. But she did. Little Miss Lee arrived so early that she was a premature baby. Mon-El barely slept during the first two weeks where they had kept Lee at the DEO under the yellow lamps. That was all that was going to help the baby. Mon-El stayed by her side all the time. Kara couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong that her baby was born so early. But then again, even her life was at risk when she gave birth to Lee. It was truly a miracle that both mother and daughter made it out alive.

This did make Mon-El even more protective of them. Even Kai was following his father's footsteps. Every morning, after he woke up, he made his way towards Kara, wherever she was and asked her if she was doing well and if his siter was doing well. It didn't matter how much assurance he got from Kara, Kai was always checking in on them. And now that he had gone to school, Kara knew that as soon as he was back, he would want to see Lee and ask how she was doing.

She smiled at the baby in her arms who had been sleeping peacefully. Unlike Kai, Lee did have problems sleeping at night, so someone had to stay up, talking to her till she slept. It was usually Mon-El who stayed up. It didn't matter if he had to go to work the next day or fly around saving the say as Valor, his daughter was his priority and he didn't let anyone feel otherwise.

The sound of the door opening, followed by Mon-El's voice, woke the baby up. "I'm home," he called as he walked in. The second his eyes fell on Kara and the baby, he gave them a heartbreaking smile.

"Hello, ladies! Did I disturb you?"

Kara smiled and shook her head. "No, we were just relaxing. Welcome home, honey."

Mon-El leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, he whispered against Kara's lips, "I'm home, baby." He then crouched in front of Kara and looked at his daughter. "Hey, Miss Lee! Did you have a nice nap?"

Lee looked at him with her big, blue/grey eyes. She loved the sound of Mon-El's voice, even when she was in her mom's tummy.

"Would you like to hold her? I'm going to go make us something to drink."

"Yeah! Coffee for me, please."

Kara nodded before gently placing Lee in Mon-El's arms and heading towards the kitchen.

Mon-El took a seat on the couch and cooed at his daughter, who was blowing raspberries. Mon-El chuckled. "Aren't you the cutest, Miss Lee?" He placed a soft kiss on her head but ended up making a face. "Lee, you need a nappy change!"

Kara chuckled from the kitchen. "She ate a while ago. Go on, Daddy, go change her diaper. I'll be with you in a few."

"Don't worry about that. Lee and I will be down in few minutes." Mon-El then carried Lee to the nursery upstairs. Undoing her onesie, he said, "You always surprise me, little Princess! You don't know this but I've seen the older you twice already. And here I thought I was the time travel." Mon-El smiled when Lee let out a sigh of relief when he removed the dirty diaper. "Never once I thought that you would show up during my wedding. And dressed in black! I guess you are going to grow up to love the color black. And what you told me about the purest form of love… as days pass, I think what your brother said was right… When I was young, I was an idiot. All I wanted to do was get drunk, party and have fun. But now, after coming to this planet and meeting your mother, I realized what true love is. When you are old enough, I'll tell you about Daxam. About my beloved Dragon you would have loved so much… For so long, I kept thinking you are reckless like your mother. Why else would you take a trip to the past to see a wedding? Then I realized something big, I was just as reckless back on Daxam. I'm not a good role model, Lee. But your mother is. And the fact that she never hid that she's Supergirl from Kai, that takes a lot of courage. One day I'll tell your brother and you. And then I hope you follow your mother's footsteps. But Daddy will spoil you rotten, sweetheart!" Mon-El picked Lee up and kissed her cheek. He then carried her downstairs.

Kara didn't look up when he joined her at the kitchen. She seemed eerily quiet.

"Babe, you okay?" Mon-El asked before setting Lee on her baby rocker. He switched it on and it began to sway gently, making Lee yawn before closing her eyes. Mon-El then headed to the kitchen where Kara set out a mug of coffee for him.

When she looked up, she frowned at Mon-El. "I did find it weird. A young girl at the wedding, dressed in black. I thought it was one of Eliza's friend's grandkid. But none of Eliza's friends are old enough to have teen grandchildren. Then you introduced her as your friend. You don't have any friends that young, except for Conner, but he's your nephew now… I should have known."

"Kara—"

"Why didn't you tell me that was Lee? I had the right to know!"

Mon-El let out a sigh and nodded. "You did. But I knew you wouldn't react well."

"What does that even mean?"

"I didn't want to worry you or disappoint you during our wedding, Kara. That's the last day I wanted to spoil. Trust me, I had no idea Lee was going to show up."

"So, she's the troublesome one?"

Mon-El gave her a small smile and nodded. "Her nickname is 'Trouble', and she lives up to that name."

"She's going to be a handful then."

"Yeah, but I think we have done a brilliant job raising her… Kara, no kid is like the other. If you expect Lee to be exactly like Kai, then you are only going to get disappointed."

"She's only a few months old, but she's way different than Kai. For one, she doesn't sleep at nights. Kai did." Kara smiled looking at her sleeping baby.

"That and her birth scared me," Mon-El confessed. "I almost lost you and Lee, and I can't let that happen again."

"I know. Both you and Kai have become overprotective." Kara leaned closer to kiss Mon-El. "I'm glad we took that step. Marriage suits us."

"It does… Now, when can we have sex because I want you sooo bad!"

Kara giggled. "When your daughter sleeps an entire night, then!"

"You know that's impossible." Mon-El pouted. "Hey! She's asleep now. Let's have a quickie right here."

As his hand slipped under Kara's skirt, she grabbed it and shook her head. Just then, they heard a voice coming towards the house. Kai was singing a nursery rhyme.

When Mon-El made a disappointed face, Kara laughed before leaning closer to kiss him. She then made her way towards the door to pull it open. Kai stepped in with Alura and greeted Kara with a big hug.

"Momma, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, baby boy!" Kara bent down to kiss his cheek. She then looked up and said, "Hi Mom! Hope you had a nice walk."

"I did," Alura replied, taking her coat off. "I have plans with Kai this evening. We are going to the park to play."

"Really?" Kara smiled, looking at her little boy who had run inside to greet his father. Then he bent down to pat Lee's head. Kara was glad that Kai was spending more time with Alura now. Alura was the one who picked him up from preschool these days.

Kai sat in the kitchen with Mon-El having a little snack. Kara was about to go join them when Alura said, "Kara, I'm going to rest now. I'll be in my bedchamber if you need me."

"Sure, Mom." Kara watched her mother walk away. Alura had adjusted well into her new life here. She was also on good terms with Eliza, despite Jeff being a constant figure in Eliza's life. But Alura did mention visiting Argo soon. She just wanted Lee to grow up a little before she could go.

Once Alura left the room, Kara made her way towards her husband and son. Kai let out a yawn just then. Mon-El patted his head and told him to go take a nap.

"Buh bye, Momma, Daddy," Kai called before going upstairs.

Kara waved to him and picked Lee up from the rocker. Mon-El followed Kara upstairs. When she set Lee down in her crib, she turned to face Mon-El, who stood leaning against the door.

Kara bit her lower lip, unable to tell Mon-El what she wanted. When he smiled and raised a brow, Kara asked, "Do you still wanna do it? Everyone is asleep."

Mon-El smirked. "You know I would never say no to you."

Kara blushed and looked away. What she had missed was how quickly Mon-El had made his way towards her and swept her off her feet. Kara shrieked. "Mon, let me down!"

"No way, baby." Mon-El carried her to their room. Kara buried her face against his neck and waited for him to set her down.

They didn't know how long they had been in bed. Lying there with their bodies entwined with each other, their naked skin touching giving them the warmth they craved for, Mon-El and Kara were enjoying these little moments they got to themselves. Their lives weren't like how they were before. They had kids now. They had responsibilities. But being here, at this very moment, they felt young as if they had just slept together for the very first time.

Kara snuggled against Mon-El and said, "Miss Grant sent me another mail."

"Yeah. What did she say?"

"She wants me to return to CatCo."

"Wait, was she at our wedding?" Mon-El moved away a little to look at Kara.

Kara shook her head. "No, she regretfully declined. Winn told me there was something going on at CatCo and Miss Grant was needed here."

Mon-El nodded. "I guess they finally realized your worth."

"My worth?" Kara sighed loudly. "I don't know, Mon-El. I don't know what I want anymore."

"You know, you are talented when it comes to writing. I understand that you don't want to do that because you are busy with Lee… But Babe, you started working when Kai turned six months old. We weren't even together then, but we still managed to raise this kid while keeping our jobs. Things are different now. We are married. We live together. Alura lives with us. We can take care of Lee while you work. So don't let this stop you… There's just one thing. Do you still want to work for CatCo after what happened?"

Kara sat up. "I loved working at CatCo. I grew as a person there. And a part of me wants to go there and work. But I—"

"There you go!" Mon-El got out of the bed and started getting dressed. He then made his way towards Kara and leaned down to kiss her head. "You have your answer."

Kara gave him a small smile. "So this is really happening, huh?"

"Yup! When our daughter turns six months old, you gotta go be Kara Danvers, because you've been waiting to do that for a while."

Kara got out of the bed and got dressed as well. When they stepped out of their room, they were greeted by Kai.

"Momma, Daddy, we go pway at park?"

Mon-El smiled and patted his son's head. "Sure, Kai! Let's see if Lee is up."

"Siter needs noo nappy," Kai said. And just as he said that, they heard Lee let out a cry. And it wasn't just that, both Mon-El and Kara heard something happening in the city.

Mon-El turned towards his wife and said, "I'll go change that diaper. You go be Supergirl!"

"Rao! I love it when you say that!" Kara grabbed Mon-El's face and kissed him eagerly before stepping away and running back to the room.

She was back in a second, dressed as Supergirl. Mon-El shook his head and grinned. "So darn fast. Alright, Supergirl, up, up and away!"

Kara winked at him and flew out of the balcony.

It felt really good when people shouted, "It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Supergirl!" But there was no time for any theatrics. After all, there was a city to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end. *cries* I hope you like this story! Once in a while, I'll keep updating short stories based on About Time and Somewhere in Time! I hope you enjoy this Karamel journey. Do let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
